


Love Boat

by franchiulla38



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: AU. Regina Mills es  la comandante del barco Love Boat, especializado en cruceros para solteros. Emma Swan es una soltera que ama su vida neoyprkina, sus pizzas y a su perro. Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá si sus amigos le ofrecen un crucero por Hawái y cuando la hogareña soltera conozca a la más romántica de las comandantes de a bordo?





	1. Introducción

 

«Comandante, el barco está listo. Estamos todos en la sala de espectáculos»

«Bien, ya voy»

Regina Mills era la comandante de abordo…Pero no de cualquier navío: tenía bajo su mando un crucero « _The Love Boat_ »: más de 160 metros de eslora, un peso de algo más de 15.000 toneladas, que podía albergar a 600 pasajeros. Una sala de espectáculo de más de 600 plazas, un inmenso casino, un enorme salón comedor, siete puentes de pasajeros con 414 camarotes y más de ocho puentes con otras 355 cabinas, una piscina y cuatro jacuzzis, una sala de cine…

El _Love Boat_ era una verdadera villa flotante, orgullo de Regina Mills. Ella vagaba por las olas desde hacía más de 15 años. Y si el mundo marítimo era claramente un mundo de hombres, había sabido hacerse su sitio y conquistar cierta notoriedad y cuando se había convertido en comandante de un barco de dimensiones más modestas, su deseo de dirigir un navío más grande siempre existió.

Se acordaba de sus numerosos cruceros con sus padres, solo tenía buenos recuerdos a bordo, y en gran parte fue eso lo que le había abierto el gusanillo más tarde de dedicarse a los barcos.

En ese momento, estaba bajo los mandos de ese monstruo marítimo para su gran felicidad. Dedicaba su vida entera a ese barco, solo ponía pie en tierra unos pocos días al año. Prefería la compañía de su navío, al que conocía de memoria: el mínimo color, la mínima pieza, incluido la sala de máquinas.

Había surcado todos los mares, visitado centenares de islas, archipiélagos, países, embarcándose en más de cien travesías.

Y bajo sus órdenes, más de 300 personas diseminadas por todo el barco: desde cocineros pasando por los técnicos y los maquinistas, los camareros, animadores, bármanes, asistentes y muchos más. Todos sentían un profundo respeto por su comandante que, aunque era amable, llevaba con mano de hierro toda esa pequeña ciudad.

Pues el _Love Boat_ no era un barco como los otros…El _Love Boat_ era un barco especializado en cruceros para solteros. ¿El fin? Que personas solas se conozcan en un mismo sitio, a kilómetros de cualquier tierra, durante unos diez días, disfrutando de las alegrías que podía ofrecerles el _Love Boat_ , todo aderezado por visitas a tierra. Regina Mills jamás había obligado a nadie, pero bajo sus ojos, en su navío, había visto nacer centenares de parejas, ayudadas por su flota de abordo.

Regina Mills era soltera, pero tenía fe en el amor y creía firmemente en el flechazo a primera vista. Eterna romántica, sabía que un cuadro tan idílico como un crucero por el Caribe o hacia Hawái solo podía favorecer los acercamientos. La gente que se embarcaba en ese crucero sabía a lo que iba: encontrar el amor, terminar con su soltería. No se trataba para nada de un crucero al que se iba para encadenar conquistas o solo tener historias de una noche. Ese tipo de parásitos estaban proscritos, y muchas veces Regina Mills había echado a gente que creía que el _Love Boat_ no era sino un puticlub sobre olas.

Y por eso los viajes del _Love Boat_ eran igual de célebres como seguros: de esa forma, lo solteros sabían que no serían asediados por gente que solo buscaba sexo. No, esos cruceros estaban hechos para que todos encontraran su alma gemela en un ambiente paradisiaco donde todo se hacía para animarlos a hablar, a interactuar y, por qué no, a encontrar el gran amor.

Regina podía enorgullecerse de haber reunido a más de un centenar de parejas, que acabaron casándose, teniendo hijos, algunos mantenían el contacto con Regina, enviándole fotos de boda o de sus bebés. Fotos que ella tenía colgadas en su camarote, como trofeos de los que estaba muy orgullosa.

En ese día, otra vez, Regina Mills comandaría su enésimo crucero, esta vez con destino Hawái. Ningún viaje era igual a otro, y eso era lo que le daba el encanto a ese trabajo. Así que, como antes de cada embarque de pasajeros, reunía a toda su plantilla en la sala de espectáculos para darles los últimos consejos, las últimas recomendaciones, los últimos trucos, y sobre todo las últimas palabras de aliento, recordándoles el fin primero de esos cruceros y de quienes en ellos participaban.

Entonces, como siempre, se ponía su uniforme de comandante de a bordo y subía a escena, tras el micrófono. Carraspeó antes de endosarse su seguridad tan orgullosamente como su uniforme.

«Buenos días a todos. Hoy partimos para Hawái, transportando con nosotros a cientos y cientos de personas que buscan una cierta forma de evasión, junto con un deseo de otra cosa, un deseo de cambio en sus vidas. Aquí, llevamos con orgullo no ver a esas personas como desesperados. Son personas que quieren cambiar sus vidas de manera original. Estamos aquí a su servicio, estamos aquí para facilitarles su estancia, para responder a sus expectativas, con la discreción, eficacia y disponibilidad total. Nuestros cruceros son famosos por sus éxitos, pero también por su impecable servicio, y nada sería posible sin vosotros. Somos una máquina y cada uno de nosotros, un eslabón eficaz que participa en la fama de nuestros cruceros. Cada uno de ustedes cuenta aquí, todos y cada uno de ustedes, ya sea a la sombra o al lado de los pasajeros, todos tenéis vuestra importancia y la consciencia de ese hecho es lo que conlleva nuestro éxito. No sabría agradeceros por estar aquí y dar lo mejor de vosotros mismos durante los días que estemos navegando. Hoy, volvemos a comenzar, pero como siempre, no hay que caer en la rutina, cada viaje es diferente, así como aquellos que llenarán el _Love Boat_. Estamos aquí porque creemos en los beneficios de estos cruceros, hemos sido testigos más de una vez. Esperemos que la magia opere una nueva vez. ¡Todos a sus puestos!»

Y tras los aplausos fervorosos, Regina se eclipsó, con el corazón henchido de esperanza ante esa nueva aventura que esperaba que, una vez más, fuera un enorme suceso.  

 

«¡Estáis locos!»

«Claro que no»

«¡Sí! ¡No deberías haberlo hecho!»

Cuando Emma Swan abrió el sobre que sus amigos, David y Mary Margaret, acababan de entregarle, no pudo creer lo que veía: un billete para un crucero por Hawái.

«Pero, ¿acaso tenéis dinero para esto?»

«Normalmente no se habla de dinero cuando te hacen un regalo» sermoneó David, con una expresión divertida en el rostro

«Digamos que es tu regalo de cumpleaños y el de Navidad…por los próximos tres años» rio Mary Margaret

«Pero…¿y mi trabajo? ¡Este crucero dura diez días!»

«Bueno…Dado que soy tu jefe, colega y amigo…Te concedo tus días de vacaciones por adelantado»

Emma los fusiló con una mirada sospechosa.

«Ok, ¿cuál es el truco?»

«¿Qué truco?»

«No lo sé. Encuentro extraño que me regaléis un crucero así como así, por nada. Mi cumpleaños es dentro de cinco meses, Navidad, en ocho…¿Por qué razón me ofrecéis este regalo?»

David y Mary Margaret intercambiaron una mirada antes de que la joven se encogiera de hombros. David entonces se lanzó a hablar

«Nosotros…nos preocupamos por ti»

«¿Por mí?»

«Emma…¿Desde cuándo no sales? Quiero decir aparte de salir para ir a trabajar, hacer las compras o sacar a tu perro»

«Bueno…Yo…No tengo tiempo»

«Has cedido tus vacaciones, todas las vacaciones desde que entraste en la policía»

«Es porque no las necesito. David, me gusta estar en el terreno, soy una mujer de acción»

«Y sin embargo pasas tus fines de semana encerrada en tu casa, seguramente en pijama, en el sofá jugando a los videojuegos y pegándote maratones de series»

«¿Y? Es mi idea de felicidad» sonrió ella «Me gusta mi cotidianidad, mi casa, mi perros y mis pizzas. Es así como me siento feliz, ¿por qué querer que eso cambie? ¿Y quién va a cuidar de mi perro?»

«¡Pues nosotros!» soltó la pareja

«¿Vas a aceptar este regalo? ¿Sí o no?» rezongó Mary Margaret, ligeramente irritada

Emma, entonces, miró el billete que acarició con la punta de los dedos: después de todo, ¿por qué no?

«¿Qué pierdo? Después de todo, habéis gastado vuestro dinero, no el mío»

Sus amigos sonrieron, satisfechos.

Y cuando ella regresó a su casa esa noche, fue recibida como todas las noches por un gran Gold Retriever.

«¡Hey, hey, calma Henry! ¡Ok, salimos!»

Ella le enganchó su correa de cuero rojo antes de bajar y dar un paseo por un cuarto de hora con su perro. Cuando él terminó de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, volvieron al apartamento de Emma. Esta última se echó en su sofá y encendió la tele. Al cabo de una buena media hora haciendo zapping, su vientre gruñó de hambre. Y como siempre que abría la nevera, esta estaba casi vacía. Rezongó antes de coger el teléfono y marcar el número de su pizzería preferida. Y como de costumbre, pidió una cuatro quesos que le habría de ser entregada en los diez minutos siguientes.

Mientras, se desvistió, dejando la ropa esparcida por todos lados, y se dio una rápida ducha antes de ponerse su ropa de estar por casa favorita: un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta que databa de la universidad, mucho más grande de su talla.

Emma se definía a sí misma como una chica caótica y poco inclinada a las tareas de casa, que odiaba cocinar, pero que confesaba un devoto amor por las pizzas y la comida china. Hacía la limpieza una vez a la semana, iba a la lavandería todos los meses, pero sacaba a su perro todos los días, incluso los días de nieve o lluvia. Eterna soltera, se deleitaba en su soledad, prefiriendo con mucho la compañía de su perro que la de los seres humanos. Oh, había tenido algunas relaciones por aquí, por allá, pero nada serio, en todo caso nada por lo que valiera la pena dar un vuelco a sus costumbres.

Emma era una soltera convencida, una mujer que no se definía por una relación, que no se sentía revivir con su media naranja al lado. Estaba sola y eso le iba perfectamente, aunque sus amigos la empujaban, a veces, a algunos speed-dating, que acababan generalmente en un profundo fracaso o con aventuras de una noche.

Era feliz: su trabajo la llenaba, su vida cotidiana también, no podía esperar nada mejor, de verdad. No creía en el Amor con mayúscula. Para ella, todo eso era un cuento de hadas que solo se leía en viejos libros polvorientos. Las almas gemelas, el flechazo…Todo eso le era extraño y en absoluto sentía el deseo de compartir su vida en ese momento.

«Ok Henry…¡Pizza esta noche!»

El perro, sobre el sofá, ladró antes de bajar la mirada: estaba  acostumbrado a que su dueña le diera los restos, también a dormir a sus pies, sobre el sofá, y muchas veces, su dueña se quedaba dormida y  pasaba la noche ahí, dejando la tele encendida. Y, como muchas noches, cuando la pizza llegó, Emma se acurrucó en su sofá, sus rodillas cubiertas con una manta, su mando a distancia no muy lejos, Netflix funcionando a pleno ritmo.

Después su mirada fue captada por el sobre que había dejado sobre la mesa. Entonces suspiró

«Voy a tener que abandonarte diez días, Henry…»

El perro alzó su cabeza y la inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado ladrando.

«Un crucero…¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Yo en un crucero! Sabes que los voy a amargar cuando vuelva. Y cuento contigo para que les comas su sofá, les hagas pis en la alfombra y muerdas a su pequeño…Bueno, no, al niño no. No tiene la culpa de que sus padres sean unos toca pelotas… ** _»_**

El perro continuó mirándola, como si comprendiera todo lo que ella le decía. Ella mordisqueó un trozo de pizza mientras protestaba y juraba que se vengaría de los dos a la vuelta.

 

Si había algo que odiaba hacer era su maleta. Emma había tenido muchas veces la obligación de hacerlo, ya que siendo niña, de familia de acogida en familia de acogida, vivía en la angustia de tener que partir de un día para otro. Hasta muy tarde en su vida, Emma dormía con la ropa puesta, lista a abandonar la cama y el techo bajo el que vivía al momento, con una maleta siempre bajo su cama, también preparada.

De repente, una vez instalada en Nueva York, Emma había dejado sus maletas en ese apartamento y no se había vuelto a mover. También había guardado una bolsa de viaje, solo por si las moscas. Pero ahora, tenía que obligarse a llenar esa bolsa. Pero, ¿por dónde comenzar? Seguramente un neceser con lo mínimo en su interior: un cepillo de dientes, pasta de dientes, cepillo para el cabello y algunas lociones…No era de las de meter maquillaje, no veía la utilidad ni en su día a día, ni en su trabajo.

Después, pensó en el crucero…Rápidamente pensó en todo lo que un barco de ese tipo podía ofrecer: una piscina, necesitaría entonces un bañador; un restaurante, tendría que meter un vestido de noche; un gimnasio, tendría que coger un short y un top deportivo, sin contar con lo que podría hacer a bordo: libros, MP3, tableta…y además, al final de ese viaje, estaba Hawái.

Al cabo de una larga reflexión y de tres horas de cuestionamientos, logró acabar su maleta. Miró su reloj: sus amigos pasarían a buscarla en algo menos de hora. Aún tenía tiempo de escribir esas últimas instrucciones con respecto a Henry.

Y al final, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba en el coche que la llevaba al aeropuerto. Pues, evidentemente, antes de embarcarse para Hawái, tenía que dirigirse a San Francisco desde donde zarparía, lo que le encantaba hasta un punto inimaginable.

Y mientras sus amigos no dejaban de hacer elogios sobre el crucero y sobre lo bien que le vendría, Emma se colocó sus auriculares y se cerró como una ostra, con la cabeza de su perro reposando en sus rodillas.

Y tras una hora de viaje, de cálidas caricias dedicadas a Henry y abrazos a sus amigos, Emma subió en el avión. Una vez más, poco acostumbrada a eso, estaba algo tensa. Pero el estrés y la fatiga la vencieron durante las tres horas de vuelo y al final una azafata, bastante atractiva, pensó Emma, fue la que la despertó.

Nunca había estado en San Francisco, pero su visita iba a ser corta: en menos de dos horas debería embarcar. De todas maneras se concedió el lujo de visitar un Starbucks, verdadera droga para ella, antes de dirigirse al puerto donde la visión del inmenso barco le cortó el aliento.

«Bueno amigo…» resopló ella «Y dices que esto es un barco…»

Ella agarró su mochila, se colocó sus gafas de sol y se dirigió hacia el muelle para registrarse.

«Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarla?»

«Sí, eh…Tengo un billete. Emma Swan»

La joven miró el billete, después buscó en la lista de pasajeros.

«¡Ah! Aquí está, la he encontrado. Firme aquí, por favor»

Emma obedeció y firmó antes de que la joven le diera algunas hojas informativas.

«¿Qué es esto?»

«Oh nada malo: el reglamento del barco, la información sobre su camarote, las diversas opiniones dadas sobre el barco, un cuestionario de satisfacción que entregará a su vuelta y alguna información sobre el viaje»

«Oh, ok»

«Le deseo un buen viaje, y buena suerte»

Emma se quedó quieta

«¿Buena suerte?»

«Sí, en su búsqueda»

Emma, entonces, hizo una mueca, sin comprender absolutamente de qué hablaba la bella pelirroja. Prefirió dejarlo estar y asintió antes de dirigirse hacia el puente de embarque. Apenas hubo puesto el pie en la pasarela, un hombre de uniforme, fue a su encuentro.

«¿La puedo ayudar con su equipaje, señorita?»

«Hm, no, gracias»

Si había algo que detestaba Emma en los demás, y sobre todo en los hombres, era que la tomaran por una pobre chica que necesitaba  ayuda. Ella quería ser fuerte, parecer fuerte, y debía serlo. Así que, ella sola subió a bordo con su mochila al hombro. Pero, ¿cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando al traspasar el puente fue acogida por un montón de globos rojos y rosados en forma de corazón?  Frunció el ceño al ver ramos de flores desperdigados por el puente y visiblemente en diferentes sitios del barco.

«Pero, ¿qué…?» suspiró Emma, completamente aturdida por esa decoración bastante particular, como si fuera San Valentín. Arqueó las cejas, y dejó su mochila en el suelo antes de mirar una vez más el folleto que le habían dado al registrarse. Tras haberlo recorrido rápidamente con la mirada, se detuvo en algunas palabras claves que la hicieron estremecerse. Las palabras « _crucero para solteros»_ se repetían mucho para su gusto, y entonces comprendió realmente el objetivo de ese barco.

«No, pero…¡no puede ser verdad!» gruñó entonces «¡Los voy a matar!»

¡Ni hablar que parta en crucero para solteros! ¡Ni hablar de tener a un centenar de hombres muertos de hambre que no dejarían de molestarla! Ese barco estaría seguramente lleno, en pocos minutos, de solteros…Tenía que marcharse lo más rápidamente posible. Y cuando dio media vuelta, su mirada se cruzó con un grupo de jóvenes mujeres, todas en uniforme, charlando con fervor. Entonces se detuvo y esbozó una sonrisa pícara

«Ok, quizás debería pensármelo»

Y mientras estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, totalmente absorta,  echándole un ojo al trasero bien ceñido en su falda a una de las azafatas, la pasarela de embarque se desenganchó y pronto un sonido sordo, como una sirena de niebla, resonó.

Emma se tapó los oídos y se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde: estaba encerrada en ese maldito barco durante diez días.

Y mientras la plantilla invitaba a los nuevos pasajeros a reunirse en el salón de espectáculos, Regina, desde lo alto de su puesto de comandante, se disponía a partir hacia una nueva aventura…que la llevaría mucho más lejos de lo que ella podía imaginarse.

 

 

**¿Cómo pinta? ¿Bien, no? Espero que sí, y que os unáis a este crucero hacia Hawái y hacia el amor de estas dos mujeres.**

 


	2. Día 1: Descubrimiento

 

Emma estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba siguiendo a la flota de pasajeros hasta el gran salón de espectáculos donde se instaló, con su mochila a los pies.

«Voy a matarlos…» murmuró entre dientes

«Realmente no es el fin de este crucero» escuchó justo a su lado. Emma salió de sus pensamientos y giró su cabeza a la izquierda: una hermosa morena de sonrisa resplandeciente y de mechas rojas diseminadas por toda su cabellera oscura la miraba «Me llamo Ruby»

«Swan…Emma Swan»

«Encantada»

Se estrecharon la mano aunque la incomodidad era palpable en la bella rubia.

«¿Tú…sabías que este crucero era…un refugio de solteros?»

Ruby estalló a reír

«¡Evidentemente! ¿Por qué? ¿Tú no? ¿Cómo se puede llegar aquí sin saberlo?»

Emma hizo una mueca

«Ya, tendría que ser idiota…o tener unos viciosos amigos»

«¿Eh?»

«Mis amigos, bueno que no lo serán más cuando vuelva. Han sido ellos que me han pagado este crucero. Yo no sabía que era algo para solteros»

«Oh…Vaya»

«Sí…»

«Entonces, ¿estás soltera pero no buscas nada? Va  a ser un problema»

«Tú lo has dicho…Y tú, pareces bien experta…»

«Es ya mi tercero»

«¿Qué…? ¿Tercero? ¿Crucero?» Ruby asintió «Pero sigues soltera…no parece que funcione…»

«Al contrario, en cada ocasión he creído encontrar el gran amor. Pero nunca ha durado»

«Entonces, si sabes cómo acaba, ¿por qué insistes?»

«Porque solo funciona aquí. He intentado los sitios de encuentros, y solo me doy con gilipollas perversos. He intentado los speed-dating, pero eso solo da como resultados polvos de una noche…Y después, hay que confesar que el ambiente no está nada mal. ¡Si uno no se encuentra el amor, se puede pasar unas buenas vacaciones!»

Emma entonces suspiró

«Este barco debe estar lleno de gente desesperada necesitada de sexo y de relaciones sociales…»

Ruby frunció el ceño

«Yo no me veo así. Y además no estás obligada a buscar. Nadie te obligará a nada. Si no te interesa nadie, pasas de largo y ya está. Hay muchas actividades organizadas para conocer a otras personas a bordo, divertirse, jugar o simplemente charlar, pero nada te obliga a participar. Y mucho menos si estás aquí en contra de tu voluntad»

Emma, de repente, se sintió mal por haber juzgado tan rápido a una persona que apenas acababa de conocer.

«Lo siento, no quería parecer tan…»

«…¿zorra? No pasa nada» sonrió Ruby

«La verdad es que la soltería me conviene perfectamente. Tengo un trabajo que me gusta, una vida que me agrada…No veo por qué cambiar»

«Si tus amigos te han inscrito aquí es que no piensan igual que tú. Y además, ¿quién sabe? Quizás encuentres al hombre de tu vida aquí»

Emma sonrió

«Pudiera…si los hombres me interesaran» Ruby la miró entonces «Lo mío son las mujeres…Y no estoy seguro de que haya lesbianas a bordo»

«Te equivocas. Al menos tienes a una a tu lado»

Emma se giró completamente hacia ella

«¿En serio?»

«Realmente, soy bi, pero eso no me impide ver si hay gallinas en el gallinero» dijo divertida la bella morena

Emma suspiró de satisfacción, esperando haber encontrado una compañera de fatigas.

«Estoy feliz por ello»

«Oh, pero te advierto, no eres en absoluto mi tipo de mujer…Creo que tengo predilección por los cabellos morenos»

Emma comenzó a reír

«Una pena, tú eres el mío, yo también tengo una predilección por las cabelleras oscuras»

«Hm, vamos a jugar en el mismo terreno…que gane la mejor» dijo ligeramente Ruby «Evidentemente, es una broma. Te daría una oportunidad» dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

«Qué caritativo» sonrió Emma y antes de que ella pudiera responder, las luces se bajaron y una música resonó. Ante la expresión de sorpresa de la bella rubia, Ruby se inclinó hacia ella.

«El discurso de acogida de la comandante»

«Oh, ok…»

Las cortinas se abrieron entonces y en mitad del escenario, un sencillo micrófono apareció. Después una silueta apareció, vestida con un uniforme blanco. La joven que se presentó en mitad del escenario era de una belleza extrema: alta, estilizada, con un moño bien hecho en mitad de su cráneo, un maquillaje discreto, pero eficaz. Emma estaba obnubilada.

«Buenos días a todos, me voy a presentar, soy Regina Mills, la comandante de ese barco»

Y fue todo lo que Emma escuchó. Porque tras haber sabido su nombre, Emma había perdido completamente pie y solo tenía ojos para esa bella figura en escena.

«Deberías cerrar la boca, babeas…» dijo divertida Ruby

«Joder…» gruñó Emma, avergonzada por haber sido pillada «No está nada mal»

«Ohhh, caminas por terreno resbaladizo. El corazón de la comandante no está disponible»

«Sí, me imagino que una chica como esa está cogida…»

«No, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Es solo que ella no quiere relación alguna en su barco» y ante la expresión perpleja de Emma, Ruby se explicó «Sí, lo he intentado. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Es un bombón. Pero ella me puso amablemente en mi sitio diciéndome que hacía estos cruceros para sus pasajeros»

«Es extraño…¿Cómo una mujer que dirige ese tipo de cruceros no está buscando nada?»

«Ni idea, pero créeme, te estamparás contra un muro si lo intentas. Es otra de las reglas de estos viajes: podemos flirtear y dejar que flirteen con nosotros, pero a los trabajadores del barco se les deja tranquilos»

Emma suspiró, pero sin embargo no apartó la vista de la atractiva comandante.

Finalmente, ese crucero podría volverse algo interesante a fin de cuentas.

 

Tras la presentación, los pasajeros fueron invitados a acomodarse en sus camarotes para dejar sus cosas.

«¿Dónde estás?»

«Puente B, camarote 121»

«Oh, yo también estoy en el puente B, habitación 80. ¡Estamos en el mismo pasillo!»

Emma entonces sonrió, eso le recordaba a sus furtivos años en la facultad.

Y Ruby, que parecía conocer el barco de memoria, la condujo a su camarote.

«Ya está, es aquí. Si quieres una visita guiada por el barco, solo tienes que ir a buscarme»

«Gracias, creo que voy a descansar un rato»

«Ok, entonces, ¿hasta esta noche en la cena?»

«Será un placer»

Ruby se alejó y Emma lanzó una mirada a su tarjeta magnética. La introdujo en su cerradura y un chasquido le indicó que su puerta había sido abierta. Cuando la abrió, tuvo la agradable sorpresa de encontrarse con un camarote que en nada se parecía a un camarote de un barco tal y como se lo imaginaría: en tonos blancos y burdeos, el camarote se componía de una gran cama doble, de una cómoda que hacía de mesilla de noche, de un consola que podía servir de mesa de escritorio y de tocador. Una sola y única ventana se abría encima de la cama, iluminando la pieza. No era grande, pero para Emma era perfecta.

A la derecha, una puerta que imaginó que era el baño: un sencillo lavabo, una ducha con mamparas de cristal y la taza del váter lo componían. Sencillo pero eficaz.

Emma dejó su mochila en el suelo y se hundió literalmente en la cama: iba a pasar diez días en un barco para solteros…¿qué  otra cosa peor podía suceder?

Y finalmente, se quedó dormida, cansada por el viaje en el avión.

 

Solo se despertó una horas más tarde con su mejilla pegada a los folletos que había recibido al comienzo del viaje. Hizo una mueca antes de echar una ojeada afuera: aún era de día. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que solo había dormido dos horas.

Tomó una rápida ducha y se puso ropa más para la ocasión, un short vaquero y un top blanco de rayas verticales en tono rosa palo. Se trenzó el pelo, se llevó la trenza hacia un lado, y se colocó las gafas de sol. Cogió su Ipod, que metió en su bolsillo, y se colocó los auriculares en sus orejas. Después, cogió unos de sus libros y salió del camarote. Dudó por una fracción de segundo si golpear la puerta número 80, pero se detuvo. Prefería explorar por ella misma el barco de momento.

 

Jamás pensó que encontrar una cubierta en un barco podía ser tan complicado. Tardó más de diez minutos antes de finalmente dar con la cubierta superior, donde destacaba una enorme piscina y cuatro jacuzzis, y unas cincuenta tumbonas, algunas ya cogidas.

Emma esperaba solo que los solteros más empedernidos no le saltaran encima  inmediatamente. Buscó con la mirada una tumbona libre y se colocó antes de empezar su lectura. Finalmente, con el sol en su esplendor, Emma se decía que como vacaciones había cosas peores. Y cuando comenzaba a relajarse, una sombra se colocó delante de ella.

«Hey…hola, me llamo Dr…»

«No estoy interesada, lo siento» dijo Emma sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

La sombra se alejó rápidamente y Emma contuvo un rictus de diversión: hacía mucho tiempo que no rechazaba a un hombre…En realidad, desde el instituto, donde había descubierto su interés por las chicas. Se había liado con algunas chicas antes de ser sorprendida por el director. Cuando su  familia de acogida descubrió su «desviación», se le rogó que abandonara la casa.

A partir de ese momento, Emma encadenó los problemas que le dieron los robos a pequeña escala y los timos de poca envergadura. Siempre al filo del cuchillo, así había conocido a David, su amigo. Este último era aún becario en la policía y a menudo se cruzaba en su camino, hasta que Emma se metió en problemas más graves, flirteando con las drogas y el alcohol. Finalmente, David la tomó bajo su protección y se juró hacerla entrar por el buen camino. En esa época, él estaba de novio con Mary Margaret y compartían un pequeño apartamento. Al ver la generosidad, la paciencia y la esperanza de sus caseros, Emma se había jurado cambiar. Entonces, tomó su destino en sus manos y le pidió a David que la ayudara. Tras meses de entrenamiento, se inscribió para entrar en la escuela de policías y un año más tarde entró.

Se hizo tan allegada a Mary Margaret y a David que a veces se divertía llamándolos padres, aunque solo tuvieran unos años más que ella. Finalmente, una vez firmado su contrato, ella dejó el domicilio de ellos y encontró su pequeño apartamento, no lejos de donde ellos vivían. Algunos años más tarde, su vida había cambiado y solo debía su salvación a sus dos amigos.

Inmediatamente ella les había confesado sus inclinaciones sexuales y ninguno de los dos la había juzgado nunca, lo que la tranquilizó. Desde ese momento, ella había encadenado relaciones sin futuro. Jamás se había hecho la pregunta de saber si su vida podría ser mejor o no. Sabía de dónde había partido, no podía imaginar acabar donde estaba ahora: policía e independiente.

«Discúlpeme…»

«No estoy interesada, gracias» dijo una vez más, haciendo huir a la sombra que tenía delante

Y a medida que pasaba las páginas, se decía que gustosamente se echaría un remojón en la piscina, pero eso implicaba tener que volver al camarote y, la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de cómo volver a su habitación.

Pero cuando el frescor empezó a notarse poco a poco sobre sus hombros, tuvo que decidirse a regresar. Se levantó entonces e intentó recordar el camino que había cogido para llegar ahí, pero rápidamente, se encontró ante la puerta del casino.

«Mierda…» rezongó «Voy a morirme aquí, en mitad de un pasillo…»

«¿Por qué ser tan negativa?»

Emma se sobresaltó al girarse, y vio a una bella rubia sonriéndole, vestida con el uniforme de azafata del barco.

«Soy Elsa»

«Sí, Emma»

«¿Se ha perdido?»

«Oh, un poco»

«¿Buscaba el casino?»

«Mi camarote»

«Oh, pues a menos que quiera dormir sobre la ruleta o el tapete del Balck Jack, creo que se ha perdido» sonrió la joven, lo que relajó a una Emma cansada y algo irritada.

«Sí, ok, lo confieso»

«¿Cuál es el número de su camarote?»

«Hm, ¿acaso es un modo algo indirecto de saber dónde duermo?»

Elsale sonrió y se acercó

«Política de la casa: no se flirtea jamás con los pasajeros»

«Es una pena…» sonrió Emma «Puente B, camarote 121»

«Efectivamente, me pregunto cómo ha podido aterrizar dos cubiertas más abajo. Venga»

«¿Cómo hacéis para orientaros aquí dentro?» preguntó Emma siguiendo a la bella rubia a través de los pasillos y ascensores.

«Hay que aprendérselo. Debe saber que las cubiertas están numeradas de arriba abajo. La más alta es la que está a la altura de la piscina, la A, también están los camarotes Suite. Después, una planta más abajo, es la suya, el B. La C y la D están reservadas a las diversas salas: espectáculos, restaurantes, deporte, así como los camarotes del personal»

«¿Incluido el de la comandante?»

«No, el de la comandante está en la cubierta A»

Y cuando llegaron al pasillo conocido por Emma, esta última suspiró.

«Gracias, creí que jamás iba a llegar»

«El crucero no es sino de diez días, habríamos acabado por encontrarla» bromeó Elsa «Bien, espero que ahora se oriente. Utilice el mapa que se le ha dado al embarcar»

«Espere…¿sería abusar si le pido que me señale el gimnasio?»

Elsa le sonrió

«Si lo desea, uno de nuestros asistentes podrá venir a su camarote para acompañarla»

«¿En serio? Hm, ¿por qué no?»

«Muy bien. Indíqueme la hora a la que debe pasar para recogerla»

Emma lanzó una mirada a su reloj

«¿A qué hora se sirve la cena?»

«A partir de las 18:30»

«Ok, entonces digamos…¿alrededor de las 16:00?»

«Muy bien: camarote 121, Cubierta  B, anotado. Alguien vendrá a buscarla»

«Muy amable. Hey, dígame…¿Cómo es currar en un barco lleno de personas solteras?»

Elsa sonrió

«Es mágico. A veces asistimos a verdaderas historias, estamos orgullosos de haber participado» Y ante la expresión divertida de Emma, Elsa añadió «¿No cree en el gran Amor?»

«Estoy en este barco porque mis amigos me han mentido. No tengo ningún deseo de compartir mi vida en estos momentos, estoy bien con mi apartamento, mi trabajo y mi perro»

Elsa entonces perdió su sonrisa

«Ya veo, es una pena, pero…nunca digas nunca jamás, ¿verdad?»

«¿Quién sabe?» sonrió Emma que, sin embargo, no se creía una sola palabra.

En cuanto Elsa la dejó, Emma se echó de nuevo en la cama. Esos diez días podían ser una bendición así como podían ser muy largos. Y además, después de todo, ¿quién decía que las relaciones aquí eran definitivas? Podía divertirse sin tomarse nada en serio. Pues ella lo sabía, ¡volvería soltera a Nueva York!

 

Y cuando se hicieron las cuatro, tocaron a su puerta. Emma abrió y un hombre en uniforme se presentó, con una encantadora sonrisa.

«¿Señorita Emma Swan? ¿Ha pedido ser acompañada al gimnasio?»

Emma sonrió y asintió

«Gracias»

«Soy el asistente Killian para servirla»

«Encantada»

Vestida con unos shorts y un top deportivo, los cabellos recogidos en una cola de caballo, siguió a Killian por los pasillos, intentando memorizar los giros y otras escaleras antes de que llegaran al inmenso gimnasio que estaba equipado con cinta para correr, bicicletas, remos, así como otros aparatos de musculación, saunas e incluso una sala dedicada a clases de fitness, zumba y otras torturas físicas de las Emma no era muy devota.

«Hemos llegado, si necesita ayuda, no lo dude» Killian le tendió entonces una tarjeta con su nombre y un número de teléfono, lo que sorprendió a Emma

«Creía que la política del crucero prohibía las relaciones entre pasajeros y trabajadores»

«Cierto. Solo le he dado mi número…Usted es la que decide qué desea hacer» dijo él guiñándole un ojo antes de marcharse.

Emma se quedó mirando la tarjeta y se decía que ese Killian debía romper el reglamento varias veces durante un viaje. Divertida, metió la tarjeta en su mochila, antes de dirigirse hacia una bicicleta. Apenas hubo subido las nalgas en la silla, un hombre musculado se colocó delante de ella.

«¡Buenos días!»

«Buenos días»

«Soy Robin»

«Déjeme adivinar: ¿es usted el profesor y está aquí para servirme?» dijo de forma burlona Emma que comenzaba a pedalear

«Exactamente»

«Gracias, pero, solo he venido a desentumecerme un poco…Pero gracias otra vez»

«Si tiene el menor problema, no estoy lejos»

Emma asintió antes de que ese Robin desapareciera. Entonces sonrió: ¿habría un casting para contratar al personal de este barco? Emma se preguntaba si los otros tenían la misma pinta que Elsa, ese Killian o incluso Robin…Incluso la comandante era magnífica. Emma sonrió aún más al pensar en ella y en su prestancia sobre el escenario. Y de repente, muchas preguntas se mezclaron en su mente: ¿cómo se había convertido en comandante? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Tenía familia? La curiosidad quizás la empujaría en algún momento en hacerle esas preguntas si la volvía a ver durante ese viaje.

«¡Hey!» Emma se giró entonces y vio aparecer a Ruby, toda sonrisas «¿Qué haces aquí?»

«¿Tú qué crees? Hago golf» dijo divertida Emma «¿Y tú?»

«Vengo a ver si hay por aquí carne fresca…» rio la bella morena

«Eres increíble. Apenas hemos embarcado en ese maldito barco…»

«Y por tener la experiencia de dos veces, pudo decirte que diez días se quedan cortos. Es mejor atacar enseguida»

«¿Y has encontrado a tu presa?»

«Tengo algo en mente» dijo ella señalando discretamente con el dedo a una mujer atrás de Emma. La bella rubia se giró y vio, al otro lado de la sala, a una mujer, de origen asiático, correr en la cinta estática, vestida con unos pantalones ciclistas y un top deportivo, dejando ver su impresionante musculatura.

«Nada mal…Y…la cuestión es: ¿es ella…de nuestro equipo?»

Ruby sonrió

«Definitivamente. Mi gay radar está en marcha, y te aseguro que lo es»

«Lo deseo por ti. ¿Cuándo te lanzas?»

«De momento tanteo el terreno, observo…»

«Sabes que somos más de 300 en este barco, te va a costar observarla sin perderla de vista»

«No te preocupes, ya sé que está en nuestro pasillo. Me la he cruzado…La he seguido discretamente hasta aquí»

«Ah…eso lo explica todo» ironizó Emma «¿Sabes cómo se llama?»

«No, pero de aquí a mañana lo sabré» dijo la pizpireta morena «Mientras, la sigo y la espío…»

«Encantador» y mientras Emma seguía pedaleando, Ruby parecía hipnotizada por la bella asiática «Dime…tú que conoces bien este barco y cómo funciona. ¿Sabes si veremos a la comandante en algún momento dado?»

«Hm, por lo menos todas las noches, ya que ella cena con los pasajeros. Cada noche, una decena de pasajeros come en la mesa con ella»

«¿Y cómo se hace para comer ahí?»

Ruby sonrió, comprendiendo de repente el por qué de las preguntas.

«Es por camarote. Todo está explicado en el folleto que te dieron al llegar. Supongo que has estado demasiado ocupada pedaleando como para leerlo…»

«Realmente, solo he cogido el mapa del barco, y encima me perdí…»

«Hm, ya veo…Bueno, cenarás con la comandante dentro de cuatro días»

«¿Tú no cenarás conmigo?»

«A mí me toca pasado mañana»

«Hey…¿quieres cambiarme el sitio?»

Ruby entonces la miró, con una pequeña mueca divertida

«¿En serio? Pero, ¿sabes que juegas con fuego?»

«Solo tengo curiosidad…»

«Ok, de todas maneras, solo es una simple cena…Pero, ¡me deberás un favor!»

«¡Prometido! ¡Si quieres, te informo sobre la guapa asiática!»

Ruby estalló en risas

«¿Qué eres…detective privado?»

«Casi, soy policía: ¡las investigaciones y vigilancias son lo mío!»

«¿En serio?»

«Puedo informarme sobre ella y  de aquí a mañana sabrás incluso su número de la seguridad social»

«Si puedes hacer eso, ¿por qué no haces lo mismo con nuestra querida comandante?»

«Porque con ella el juego es más interesante si nos descubrimos poco a poco»

«Eres de lo que no hay…Solo va a evaluarte de arriba abajo»

«Lo habré intentado. De todas maneras, no pierdo nada…He llegado aquí sin nada…»

«Entonces que gane la mejor, querida, que gane la mejor»

 

Finalmente Ruby y Emma dejaron el gimnasio poco después de la misteriosa asiática. Su único tema de conversación fue evidentemente la manera en la que Emma iba a actuar para obtener la preciada información. Y, evidentemente, como un mago que se precie, esa última se negó a darle el menor detalle.

A un paso de su camarote, Emma escuchó las últimas recomendaciones para esa primera cena: lo suficientemente elegante sin parecer demasiado emperifollada. Emma, por supuesto, solo tenía un vestido de noche y debería conformarse con eso. Pero para esa noche, ya que “solo” iba a cenar con Ruby, se conformaría con un pequeño vestido de verano escarlata y un simple recogido.

Y a las siete en punto, tocó a la puerta 80, la de Ruby. Esta última le abrió y también llevaba un vestido bastante sencillo, pero propicio para la ocasión, con un escote bastante pronunciado.

«¡Vamos, en marcha! ¿Te dejo encontrar el restaurante?»

«¡Ah, ah, si quieres que cenemos mañana por la mañana, con mucho gusto!»

Y con Emma riendo descubrieron la sala de recepción: decenas y decenas de mesas redondas diseminadas por el inmenso restaurante.

«Wow…no se andan con chiquitas»

«También hay una sala de recepción en la planta de arriba, es generalmente donde come la comandante, pero ella siempre ha cenado aquí. Le gusta comer y compartir con sus pasajeros»

«Es un detalle por su parte, y ¡eso me conviene!» dijo divertida Emma

«¡Venga, ven, encontremos unos sitios libres!»

Y tras desfilar por varias mesas, Emma se cruzó con la que debía ser la mesa de la comandante: una gran mesa rectangular, que podía albergar a unos veinte comensales. Era evidente que la comandante estaría en el extremo de la mesa. Era necesario que se llegara a sentarse cerca de ella…

«Hey, ¿sueñas?»

«Hm, no»

«¿Cogemos esta?»

«¡Perfecto!»

En cuando se sentaron, un camarero apareció y les ofreció la carta. A Emma le agradó ver que no había ningún precio marcado en la carta. Y como si leyera sus pensamientos, Ruby le explicó.

«Nada de precios, pues todo está incluido en el precio de los billetes. Excepto las tiendas especificas y el bar de cubierta, todo está incluido»

«¡Qué lujo…! Es una verdadera maquinaria, nada se ha dejado al azar, ni siquiera el atractivo personal»

«Ah, eso…Son muy guapos» sonrió Ruby

«Y esa política de no ligar con el personal es tan injusta…» ironizó Emma

«Oh, ya sabes, esa regla es sobre todo para los recién llegados. Algunos saben que si buscan alguna comodidad una o dos noches durante el crucero, algunos miembros del personal estarían encantados de ayudarlos…caritativamente, por supuesto» sonrió Ruby antes de añadir «Nunca me ha sucedido, te lo aseguro, pero lo he visto con mis ojos…»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Tienes nombres?»

«No estoy segura que los conozcas…Hay algunos asistentes, entre ellos, Killian…»

«¿Killian? Hm…ese me suena: ¿uno alto, tenebroso con un pendiente?»

«Sí, ¿te ha entrado?» dijo irónicamente Ruby

«No, pero ha estado muy servicial. Pero dado que no juego en ese terreno…puede seguir intentándolo» Ruby rió «Pero, si el personal se salta el reglamento, ¿por qué están aún aquí?»

«Ninguna prueba, ninguna denuncia…Las mujeres, y hombres, que vienen  aquí buscan todos algo diferente. No se trata de abuso…Sino más bien una especie de…ayuda a personas emocionalmente en peligro»

«De todas maneras es algo reprensible»

«Y me imagino que cuando la comandante Mills los pesque, los despedirá. Pero mientras no tenga testigos o pruebas concretas, tiene las manos atadas»

Emma frunció el ceño antes de recibir su coctel, evidentemente a cargo de la casa. Después, de repente, todo el mundo se levantó y aplaudió. Emma, sorprendida, miró a su alrededor antes de imitar a Ruby y seguir su mirada hacia la entrada del restaurante donde pudo divisar a la comandante, en uniforme. Esta última saludó discretamente a la asamblea antes de dirigirse a su mesa donde se sentó dando las gracias a sus invitados con una señal de cabeza y sonreírles educadamente.

Después Emma volvió a centrar su atención en Ruby

«Ok, te lo concedo, es realmente bella. Pero tan inaccesible como imprevisible» dijo Ruby

«Creo que no jugamos en el mismo terreno: quiero decir, una mujer que dirige cruceros de solteros, seguramente debe tener unos ideales románticos mucho más profundos de lo que yo creo del amor en general»

«¿Qué desgracias te han ocurrido para que seas tan amarga en cuestión de amor?»

«Muchas, desgraciadamente. Y muchos años más tarde, me di cuenta de que prefería la soltería que una relación que sería, de seguro, represiva»

«Hablas de manera tan positiva, me llena el corazón…» ironizó Ruby «Quizás haya sido el destino el que te ha hecho venir aquí, quizás encuentres finalmente aquí el amor. Normalmente cuando no buscamos es cuando encontramos»

«Sí, en fin…No quiero encontrarlo…Soy lo que se puede llamar una verdadera marimacho: mi credo es las pizzas, los video juegos, las maratones de series, los pantalones de chándal, las camisetas desteñidas, levantarme tarde, los paseos con mi perro…Creo que no soy el ideal, aún menos para ese tipo de mujer…» rio ella lanzando una mirada hacia la comandante «Ella es seguramente de las estrictas, de las que hacen una lista con las cosas que tienen que hacer, que ver…Debe hacer su cama cuidadosamente, y dice chistes por lo menos tantas veces al día como yo me pinto las uñas. Sin hablar de que seguramente se levanta con la aurora, hace deporte todas las mañanas, come saludablemente y seguramente es católica, y muchos más hetero que Hilary Clinton»

Ruby estalló en una risa

«¡Joder, mira que tienes prejuicios a priori!»

«No es eso, basta con verla para comprender que las chicas no son lo suyo…o una mala experiencia en el instituto…y…»

«Bueno, si de verdad quieres saberlo, espera a pasado mañana por la noche y tus dudas se resolverán»

Emma frunció el ceño divertida: pues aunque pensaba efectivamente cenar en la mesa de la comandante, no estaba segura de si iba a intentar ir más lejos en sus investigaciones. Pues aunque estaba abonada a las decepciones, no estaba preparada aún para enfrentarse a una en ese barco, un lugar del que le sería imposible escapar si las cosas se ponían feas.

Y finalmente la cena pasó rápidamente, Emma olvidó incluso que, a pocas mesas de allí, Regina, la Comandante Mills, también estaba cenando. Y al acabar la cena, las dos mujeres dejaron su mesa y el restaurante. Solo en el momento de marcharse, Emma se dio cuenta de que la plaza ocupada por Regina estaba vacía. Entonces sonrió, imaginando que la comandante era  seguramente de las de acostarse pronto, lo que encajaba perfectamente con la visón que tenía de ella.

 

«Comandante» la saludo uno de los maquinistas al ver llegar a su jefa a una hora tan tardía

«Leroy. ¿Cómo va la máquina?»

Leroy sonrió: si había cosas que no cambiaban, era las pequeñas costumbres de la comandante. Al menos cada dos días, Regina llegaba a la sala de máquinas y hacia el repaso de su personal, poniéndose al día de las novedades así como de eventuales problemas.

«Todo va bien»

«Estupendo. ¿Y usted y sus hombres?»

«Todo en calma. Estamos listos para zapar diez días a la mar» sonrió él

«Genial. Subo a la sala de mandos, estoy localizable»

«Ningún problema, madame, buenas noches»

Ella entonces asintió y subió a la estancia que más amaba de su barco: la sala de mandos donde algunos hombres llevaban las riendas cuando ella no estaba. Regina se acordaba de su primer día, cuando tuvo que hacer frente a una armada de hombres cuyos prejuicios eran tan grandes como su ego. Pero tras muchas batallas y viajes, ella había sabido hacerse un lugar y probarles a todos que merecía su sitio como cualquiera a bordo de ese barco. Hoy, nadie ponía en duda su poder y su sitio, todos la respetaban y pobres de los que dudaran.

«Buenas noches, señores»

«Buenas noches, comandante»

«¿Qué dicen las olas?»

«Calma. El horizonte está despejado. Deberíamos alcanzar nuestra meta a tiempo»

«Se anuncia una tormenta a nuestra llegada…» dijo ella leyendo la información marítima.

«No antes de tres días, tendremos las costas hawaianas a la vista, no debería ser un problema, puesto que ya no estaremos mar adentro»

Regina asintió, escuchando con atención a su segundo.

«Bien. Avisadme si hay el menor cambio. Si la tormenta es bastante violenta, haré un comunicado a los pasajeros»

«¡Bien, señora!»

Él se despidió de ella antes de marcharse. Pero bien lejos de dirigirse a su camarote, Regina deambuló por los pasillos antes de subir a lo más alto de su barco, al punto más elevado desde donde ella podía ver toda la extensión de su navío: por un lado, el puente que se extendía hacia delante, hacia atrás, la piscina y los jacuzzis. Regina estaba orgullosa de su barco, como una madre podía estar orgullosa de su hijo: había luchado para estar al mando de su propio barco, había sabido mostrarles a todos que tenía capacidad para estar a la cabeza de más de 300 personas, y cada uno de ellos la respetaba como mujer y capitana de ese inmensa nave. Había pocas mujeres comandantes de a bordo, y Regina fue consciente de ello cuando comenzó sus estudios. Pero siempre se había sentido atraída por el mar, el océano. Recordaba que siendo niña, junto con sus padres y su hermana, daba largos paseos por la playa y a veces, ella se iba todo un fin de semana al mar con su padre en el pequeño barco de pesca. Es más, pensaba que fue en esos momentos cuando nació en ella su pasión por la navegación.

Y hoy en día, su padre estaría orgulloso de verla a los mandos de un barco. Inspiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con el aire yodado: ¡Dios, cómo amaba esa vida! No la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Y cuando se disponía a dejar su puesto secreto, escuchó risas provenientes de más abajo. Curiosa, se inclinó y divisó a dos mujeres riendo sonoramente cogidas de la mano, deambulando entre las sillas y tumbonas. Regina reviró los ojos: otras dos tortolitas que habían bebido de más para celebrar el crucero…Ya no contaba el número de personas, ligeramente borrachas, que había visto deambular por esos puentes. ¡Solo esperaba que no se cayeran a la piscina! Incluso recordó haber encontrado a una pareja dormida en una de las balsas de salvamento. Tenía muchas historias de ese tipo…pero nadie con quien compartirlas.

Y mientras miraba a las dos mujeres, dadas de la mano, riendo a carcajadas, no podía evitar pensar en la ironía de la situación: ella, que dirigía cruceros de ensueño para solteros, jamás había encontrado el amor. Pero no habían faltado relaciones en su vida: en el instituto y universidad, era popular y su periodo escolar estuvo jalonado de historias de amor de todo tipo, desde las más serias a las más volubles. Pero al final, su único y exclusivo amor había tomado la delantera sobre el resto: el océano era su único amante con el que tenía citas diez meses de doce. Se había mudado a ese barco y cuando el crucero no estaba dedicado a los solteros, organizaba cruceros estándares y cruzaba las olas de todos los océanos. Pisaba muy poco tierra firme, en algunas fiestas familiares para ver a su madre y a su hermana y hacer algunas compras, pero lo que amaba más en el mundo, era atravesar los mares con su barco, caminar por los pasillos de su nave que conocía como la palma de su mano. Prefería mucho más la compañía de su navío que la de los humanos. Se concedía momentos de socialización solo con sus pasajeros, simplemente porque el paso de estos no era sino temporal en su vida y jamás volvería a verlos, salvo, evidentemente, a los que habían encontrado, gracias a ella, el amor y fundado una familia.

«Hey, Rub’, parece un remake de Titanic, ¿no?» gritó la joven rubia

«¡Joder, espero que no acabemos igual!» rio la bella morena

Regina se apoyó en la barandilla, divertida, y escrutó a esa curiosa pareja, en ese momento la rubia del vestido escarlata tropezó con una tumbona y cayó al suelo, frente a la otra.

Regina contuvo el aliento, agarrándose a la barandilla, esperando que no se hubiera hecho nada.

«¡Oh, mierda, Emma? ¿Estás bien?»

«Joder…qué porrazo…»

«¡Hey, he visto tus bragas!»

«¡No es verdad!» dijo la bella rubia que se levantó, ayudada por Ruby, para después colocarse bien su vestido.

«¡Ah, claro que sí, son blancas!»

«No sé qué has podido ver…¡No llevo nada esta noche!» rio Emma sacándole la lengua

Regina sonrió ante las acciones infantiles y cuando estuvo segura del estado de una de sus pasajeras, se enderezó para marcharse, pero una frase captó su atención de nuevo.

«¡Oh, oh! ¡He aquí una que pensaba que terminaría la noche en el camarote de la comandante!» dijo irónicamente Ruby

«¡Cierra la boca! ¡Pero hubiera podido ser!» sonrió Emma «Estoy convencida de que hubiera podido arrastrarla al lado Oscuro de la Fuerza»

«¡Quieres decir el lado lésbico de la Fuerza!»

Regina frunció el ceño, mitad curiosa, mitad divertida, así que se apoyó de nuevo en la barandilla para poder escuchar mejor. Al parecer, una vez más una pasajera se habían encaprichado con ella. No era inhabitual: Regina era una mujer atractiva, gustaba y ella lo sabía. Ya no contaba la cantidad de veces que había tenido que meter en vereda a muchos pasajeros, hombres y mujeres, durante esos años de crucero. Al comienzo, le molestaba, después le divertía antes de aburrirla. En esos momentos, ella dejaba las cosas claras desde el comienzo y había establecido ese código con los pasajeros: nada de ligoteo, nada de relación física durante el crucero. Ella sabía que los que subían a ese barco estaban, a veces, emocionalmente afectados y sensibles. Eran los pasajeros a los que había que dedicarles una atención especial, sin ir demasiado lejos, sin darse demasiado. Era complejo, pero a Regina le gustaba ver a sus pasajeros marcharse del barco con la sonrisa en los labios.

«Los uniformes me excitan, no puedo hacer nada…» se quejó Emma «¡También he tenido experiencia en eso!»

Regina frunció el ceño, aún más curiosa: ¿esa mujer realizaba un trabajo con uniforme? ¿Enfermera, quizás?

«Hey, tendrías más posibilidad de follarte a un tiburón si te tiras ahora al gua que de acostarte con la comandante» dijo Ruby, más borracha que nunca

«Seguramente…Una pena, ¡estoy segura de que tiene un buen polvo!»

Regina se quedó parada, en alguna parte de su yo interno, a pesar de la diversión, le molestaba que hablaran así de ella. Hizo una mueca, pesando que era mejor que se fuera, que ya había escuchado suficiente.

«De hecho no…Creo que ella es demasiado estilosa para acostarse conmigo…» Emma se dejó caer en una tumbona «Cualquier seria más estilosa para ella…incluso tú»

«¡Encantador! Tienes suerte de que esté ligeramente borracha…»

«¿Ligeramente dices? Rub’, ¿cuántos dedos ves?»

Ruby entrecerró los ojos y rio

«¡Bah…Venga, enseña!»

Emma frunció el ceño, divertida, ya que estaba enseñando a la joven su pulgar y su índice. Regina entonces rio, también ella divertida, lo que llamó la atención de Emma que alzó la cabeza. Regina entonces se sobresaltó y se agachó repentinamente, esperando no haber sido vista.

«Zut…» susurró ella antes de arrastrarse discretamente y dirigirse hacia las escaleras por donde desapareció.

«Emma, ¿estás bien?»

«S…sí, sí, yo…He creído ver…déjalo»

«Wow, y después soy yo la que está borracha»

Emma sonrió antes de levantarse

«Venga, vamos, te llevo a tu camarote»

Y felizmente Emma empezaba a familiarizarse con el dédalo de pasillos, pues Ruby no habría sido de gran ayuda visto su estado. Con dificultad la arrastró a su camarote. Hurgó en el bolso de la joven buscando la llave de la habitación, y cuando la puerta se abrió, Ruby cayó sobre la cama.

Emma sonrió y la colocó correctamente antes de quitarle sus zapatos.

«Si crees que deseo verte desnuda…» gruñó Emma enderezándose «Buenos días a la resaca de mañana»

«Hmmm, …ches…hmmm»

«¡Ok, hasta mañana Rub’!»

Y finalmente Emma volvió a su camarote y tras una buena ducha caliente, se metió en su cama, pensando en esa primera noche: estaba segura de que había alguien que las espiaba desde lo alto de una pasarela, pero no habría puesto la mano en el fuego.

Y con esa pregunta rondándole la mente, que sin duda no encontraría respuesta, se quedó dormida en esa primera noche sobre las olas.

 


	3. Día 2: Encuentro

Emma había dormido apaciblemente, para su gran sorpresa. Había tenido miedo de que el oleaje le sentara mal a su estómago, pero no notó ningún movimiento. Mucho mejor, el ruido de las olas la había acunado agradablemente y tenía que reconocer que no compartir su cama con un perro de 35 kilos era un extra añadido.

Y apenas hubo abierto los ojos, tocaron a su puerta. Gruñó, ya que adoraba levantarse tarde, echando un vistazo a su reloj: 09:13.

Entonces se incorporó, se rascó la cabeza y le costó salir de la cama. Apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la puerta y ya un tornado morena se adentraba en su camarote.

«¡Joder Emma, creo que anoche cogí una buena cogorza!»

La bella rubia reprimió una sonrisa

«Oh, para nada…»

«Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué a mi camarote. ¿Gracias a ti, supongo?»

«Supones bien. Los cócteles son  bastante fuertes aquí»

«Gracias otra vez…»

«Me asombra que ya estés en pie»

«Oh, siempre es así cuando la víspera me cojo una buena. Wow…una borrachera en la primera noche, hacía mucho tiempo que no sucedía»

Emma sonrió aún más.

«Ya, si me lo puedes ahorrar todas las noches, te lo agradeceré. Entonces, ¿cuál es el programa del día?»

«Hay un bingo esta sobremesa. Y esta mañana, pienso ir de comprar por ti»

«¿Por mí?»

«¡Necesitas un vestido para esta noche! No puedes ponerte otra vez tu vestido rojo. ¡Venga, vístete!»

Emma gruñó, detestaba cuando le trastocaban la mañana. Pero no tuvo elección al ver a Ruby sentarse en la cama, bien decidida a esperar que Emma se preparara. Y con un último gruñido bestial, Emma se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

 

Puede que si se quedaba el tiempo suficiente, Ruby se cansaría de esperar y se marcharía…Pero no lo sabría jamás, pues Emma también detestaba las largas duchas…Y no hablemos de los baños a los que creía inútiles y que «no servían sino para quedarse en su propia mierda»

Y cuando salió del cuarto de baño, con su cuerpo cubierto por una toalla azul cielo, vio a Ruby medio acostada en su cama, hojeando su libro de cabecera.

«Interesante, tus lecturas…Una novela lésbica, ¿por qué no me sorprende demasiado?»

Emma se vistió a toda prisa mientras reviraba los ojos, divertida.

«No solo trata de eso, y menos mal. Bueno, ¿nos vamos  o quieres que hablemos de literatura?»

Como toda respuesta, Ruby sonrió y agarró la mano de Emma para conducirla a la cubierta de arriba, donde se encontraban todas las tiendas, desde las más lujosas a las más modestas, como las tiendas de suvenires. Emma estaba maravillada y sorprendida también por encontrar tantas tiendas en un barco. Y cuando entraron en la primera, aunque ella no era una adicta a las compras, sus ojos brillaron ante todo lo que se le ofrecía.

«Wow»

«Ok, para una rubia, el azul es lo mejor. Así que…» Ruby se dirigió hacia una fila de vestidos azules «Este debería ser perfecto»

Emma estaba bastante de acuerdo con su elección: un vestido sencillo, azul marino, que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas con un escote aceptable, mientras que la espalda la dejaba casi prácticamente al descubierto.

«¿No es un poco atrevido?»

«Ella no verá tu espalda, a menos que se la enseñes» ironizó Ruby, con un guiño «¡Pruébatelo!»

Emma lo cogió y se encerró en el pequeño probador. Y cuando se la puso, solo pudo reconocer que le sentaba muy bien.

«¿Y?» Emma abrió la cortina y Ruby enarboló una gran sonrisa «¡Magnifico! ¡Recogemos tus cabellos, añadimos una pequeña gargantilla y estarás perfecta!»

Emma sonrió, poco acostumbrada a los cumplidos físicos, ya que no salía por lo normal de su uniforme, poco femenino, y sus pantalones de chándal y sus calcetines multicolores.

«¿De verdad?»

«¡De verdad!»

Emma volvió a correr las cortinas y se lo quitó. Miró la etiqueta del precio y tragó en seco al ver la cifra. Apretó los dientes, preguntándose si esa compra le iba a salir rentable: ¿cuándo volvería a tener la ocasión de ponerse ese vestido en su día a día? Finalmente, se dijo que podría venderlo o dárselo a Mary Margaret.

Cuando salió, Ruby ya no estaba. Imaginando que la joven estaría deambulando por los pasillos, Emma hizo lo mismo y se dirigió hacia la zona de los bañadores. Y estaba sujetando en su mano un biquini blanco y rojo, cuando llegó a su ángulo de visión la silueta de un uniforme que comenzaba a conocer. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que la silueta, materializada ahora en una joven mujer morena tras el escaparate de la tienda, se colocara justo frente a ella.

Emma se quedó fija en el sitio, biquini en mano, mirando a la comandante que la miraba a su vez, dibujando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios rojos escarlata. Regina hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza en señal de saludo antes de señalar al biquini y elevar el dedo gordo.

Cuando Emma siguió con la mirada su índice y se dio cuenta de lo que sujetaba en la mano, lo escondió corriendo tras la espalda, sonrojándose de vergüenza. A penas se había dado cuenta de la situación cuando la comandante ya había desaparecido.

«Hey, estás ahí. Emma, ¿estás bien? ¿Te ha dado un golpe de calor?»

«Hm, euh…Sí, no…Buff…»

«Bonito biquini…¿Te lo llevas también?»

Emma entonces la miró y suspiró esbozando una sonrisa

«Sí»

 

Finalmente, tras su sesión de compras, las dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la piscina donde, por una maravillosa coincidencia, Ruby se encontró con su desconocida asiática en uno de los jacuzzi.

«¿Crees que debería intentarlo?»

«¿Por qué no? Después de todo, estáis aquí por lo mismo»

«¿Y si me patino y no es lesbiana?»

«Solo hay un modo de saberlo…» sonrió Emma «Venga, vete. Lo peor es que te pare los pies y tengas que empezar de cero, y lo mejor que comience una bella historia»

«¡Tienes razón!»

Ruby inspiró profundamente, y se dirigió hacia la hermosa asiática. Se detuvo unos instantes, intercambió algunas palabras con ella, antes de que esta la autorizara con un gesto de la cabeza a unírsele. Emma entonces sonrió al verlas interactuar, y se recostó en una toalla y se quedó tomando el sol durante un tiempo que le pareció una eternidad. Solo al notar una mano en su hombro volvió a la realidad. Ruby, toda sonrisas, estaba de pie, delante de ella, tapándole el sol.

«Hey…Lan y yo vamos a pasar un rato por el casino…¿quieres venir?»

Emma se quitó las gafas de sol para ver a la bella asiática a algunos metros tras ella.

«¿Lan, eh?»

«Sí. Es muy simpática…¿Entonces?»

«Hm, no. Prefiero disfrutar del sol, vayan, yo iré otro día…»

«¿Estás segura?»

«Absolutamente»

«Ok, entonces…¿Comemos juntas?»

«¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te parece en dos horas?»

Ruby lanzó una ojeada a su reloj y le sonrió

«¡Ok, anotado! Hasta luego»

Emma se despidió con un gesto de la mano antes de volver a ponerse sus gafas: le caía bien Ruby, pero de ahí a sostener vela, o aún peor ir de carabina, no gracias. Estaba contenta por Ruby, pero su reciente amistad se paraba ahí.

Y cuando se disponía a volver a su indecente siesta, una sombra la tapó el sol.

«Debería ponerse crema…»

Abrió los ojos para descubrir a uno de los asistentes con un discreto pendiente.

«¡Ya…!»

«¿Ayuda, quizás?» sonrió él

Y cuando ella iba a rechazarlo, se lo pensó dos veces y se enderezó.

«¡Propuesto así tan amablemente!»

Ella entonces ofreció su espalda al joven que no se hizo de rogar para untarle lentamente.

«Entonces, ¿está a la búsqueda del gran amor?»

Emma reviró los ojos

«Se puede decir así…»

«Déjeme adivinar: ¿un hombre viril que sepa sostenerla cuando se sienta débil?»

Emma reprimió una risa

«Síii, completamente»

«Sí, lo sabía, leo la mente de las mujeres»

Emma reviró los ojos una vez más: era evidente que él leía en la mente de las chicas como en un libro abierto: ella adoraba a los hombres protectores, ella, que era policía y lesbiana…

«Creía que las relaciones entre pasajeros y miembros del personal estaban prohibidas»

«El flirteo es inofensivo…Y a veces, las mujeres solo esperan ser deseadas y amadas…Vienen para eso»

Emma sentía náuseas: ese hombre acababa de confesarle que se aprovechaba de mujeres emocionalmente inestables que buscaban atención y ternura…Hubiera querido arrancarle los ojos, caparlo allí mismo, pero se contuvo, recordando las palabras de Ruby. Entonces sonrió.

«¡Qué alma más buena…!»

«Solo presto servicio» sonrió él de oreja a oreja «¿Qué hace esta noche»

«Ceno en la mesa de la comandante»

«Oh, un gran honor. Entonces, quizás nos veamos durante el día»

«Quizás sí»

Killian se levantó y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mano, después se marchó con ese caminar machista, que oscila entre el patetismo y lo ridículo. Emma hizo una mueca y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza antes de volver a su posición sobre la tumbona. Y mientras se tumbaba, boca arriba, una silueta a lo lejos despertó su curiosidad. Se enderezó y entrecerró los ojos: con un uniforme como ese, no podía ser sino…

Emma sonrió entonces y cogió su teléfono, para hacer zoom y estar segura.

Era un bello día para Regina: una ligera brisa, olas en calma, una temperatura agradable, ni una nube en el cielo y todavía ningún incidente, todo iba bien. Y cuando todo iba bien, le gustaba encontrarse en su trono, observando a sus pasajeros, como pequeñas hormigas, ir y venir por su barco. Acodada en la barandilla, miraba hacia la piscina y a sus pasajeros que parecían disfrutar plenamente de las comodidades de su barco, notando algunos acercamientos por aquí y por allá. Después su mirada fue captada por un flash luminoso a su izquierda. Cuando lanzó una mirada hacia ese lado, vio a una joven sostener un teléfono hacia ella, el sol reflejándose en su peinado y, de hecho, captando su atención. Y cuando Emma se dio cuenta, se sobresaltó y escondió, aunque demasiado tarde, su teléfono.

«¡Mierda, mierda!»

Pillada en el delito, saltó de su tumbona, cogió su bolso y se escapó. Y si la identidad de la joven era aún un misterio para Regina, reconoció sin embargo una cosa: el biquini.

 

Emma se maldecía mientras se dirigía  a su camarote

«¡Pero mira que eres estúpida, chiquilla! ¡En serio!» se tiró a la cama, y hundió la cabeza bajo la almohada, gruñendo. Unos minutos más tarde se enderezó, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Se levantó y le abrió a una Ruby toda contenta.

«¡Hola!»

«Hola»

«¿No estás bien?»

«Sí, sí, larga historia…¿Creí que nos veríamos en dos horas?»

«Oh, sí, sí, así sigue siendo. Solo quería saber si te molestaría que Lan se uniera a nosotras…Yo…ya sabes…»

«Ningún problema» sonrió Emma «Estaré feliz de conocer a esa encantadora joven»

«¡Me salvas la vida! Normalmente no soy tan tímida, pero…En fin, ya ves…Ella es…»

«Sí, ya veo» dijo sarcásticamente Emma «Entonces hasta luego»

Ruby se alejó y Emma se dirigió hacia el baño, para quitarse la crema generosamente aplicada por Killian. Entonces hizo una mueca al recordar a ese bruto que pensaba saber todo de las mujeres, pero que, visiblemente, tenía tan experiencia con ellas como Emma con los hombres.

Después pensó en la comandante: no la conocía, ni siquiera le había hablado, y sin embargo esta última tenía el don de hacerle perder los nervios: esa mañana en la tienda y ahora sobre la cubierta. ..Y, pensando en ello, ayer por la noche, le había parecido haber visto a alguien en ese mismo sitio donde estaba situada la comandante esa mañana…¿Acaso había sido testigo ella de su momento de vergüenza? No, era imposible…Gruñó más alto, sin poderse imaginar cuál sería su vergüenza en la mesa de la comandante esa noche. No, no podía mirarla a la cara esa noche, no en esas condiciones. ¡Ruby tendría que tomar su lugar!

 

Y cuando la hora del almuerzo se acercó, Emma se dirigió al restaurante y fue acogida por un rostro familiar.

«Buenas tarde, miss Emma»

«¡Hola Elsa!»

«¿Una mesa?»

«No, espero a unas amigas. Quizás ya hayan llegado: ¿una morena alta y una asiática?»

Elsa escaneó rápidamente la sala antes de girarse hacia Emma.

«Lo siento»

«Oh, no deben de tardar: se llaman Lan y Ruby»

«Anotado. Te llevo a una mesa disponible»

Emma asintió entonces y Elsa la condujo a una mesa de cuatro pegada al gran ventanal, que daba a una increíble vista del océano.

«Gracias»

«¿Un cóctel mientras?»

«No, gracias, voy a esperarlas…»

Y Emma esperó…cinco minutos, después diez…Un cuarto de hora. Emma se preguntaba si, finalmente, las dos mujeres habían perdido la noción del tiempo en el casino o si habían encontrado algo más interesante que hacer, como hacer una visita a uno de sus camarotes. Entonces sonrió ante el pensamiento de que estaba esperando ahí, sola mientras que quizás su amiga y su futura conquista se divertían felizmente juntas. Y cuando se iba a levantar para marcharse, Ruby y Lan hicieron su aparición.

«¡Oh, lo siento! ¡El juego nos atrapó! ¡En serio, si no quieres dejar tu tiempo y tu dinero, no pases NUNCA por el casino!»

Emma sonrió

«No pasa nada…Pensé que quizás teníais…otra cosa que hacer» dijo en tono que dejaba leer entre líneas

«¿Qué…? Oh no, no, no…» dijo una avergonzada Ruby «Es solo que…en fin…¡Te presento a Lan! Lan, esta es Emma, la joven que ha venido en contra de su voluntad a este crucero»

Emma frunció el ceño antes de tender la mano hacia Lan

«Encantada. Qué hermosa imagen ha dibujado de mí…»

«No hay problema,  creo que solo hacía lo posible para tener un tema de conversación para evitar los silencios»

Ruby se enrojeció mientras que Emma rio

«Ah, ¡ya me gusta! Sentaos» las dos mujeres se sentaron a cada lado de Emma «Entonces…Os habéis conocido alrededor de una máquina tragaperras. ¿Lan, no?»

«Sí, así es. En realidad, no he hecho gran cosa…Ruby es persuasiva»

«Oh, no lo dudo» sonrió Emma «Entonces, ¿también has venido a encontrar el gran amor? ¿Ya has hecho esto antes?»

Lan respondió negativamente.

«Es mi primera vez. Estoy acostumbrada a los sitios de encuentros, pero al ver que no funcionaba…Me he decidido por otros modos para conocer gente y encontré estos cruceros. Y me dije, ¿por qué no?»

«Lo siento, pero…Una mujer como tú, así como Ruby también, solas…¿por qué?»

Lan le sonrió

«Soy una verdadera marimacho. Soy profesora de karate, conduzco una moto, adoro la comida basura…No soy una persona fácil con la que convivir…Pero intento obligarme. La soledad no me pesaba en realidad…hasta que una de mis amigas me anunció su próxima boda y su embarazo…Fue en ese momento que comprendí que quizá estaba perdiéndome algo…»

«Ya veo» Emma encontraba en las palabras de Lan ciertas resonancias que la estremecieron «¿Entonces eres lesbiana?»

«Totalmente» rio Lan «No pensaba cruzarme aquí a nadie, y mucho menos a una que pudiera…gustarme» dijo ella girando ligeramente la mirada hacia Ruby, tan avergonzada como orgullosa. Y antes de que Ruby pudiera decir algo, Lan continuó «Y tú, ¿has encontrado a alguien?»

«Oh, no…»

«…está colada por la comandante. Sí, la señora tiene gustos lujosos» bromeó Ruby

«Cierra la boca, no estoy colada por ella. Es solo que…me intriga»

«Sí, somos centenares aquí, pero tú te fijas en la intocable y bella comandante»

«Por cierto, puedes volver a ocupar tu sitio en la mesa esta noche»

«Lo siento, pero tengo otros planes para esta noche» lanzó pícaramente Ruby haciéndole un guiño nada discreto a Lan, que respondió con una sonrisa.

Emma reviró los ojos, mitad divertida, mitad envidiosa por la dicha que parecía tocar Ruby con los dedos. Y finalmente, la comida pasó bajo los mejores auspicios: las tres mujeres encontraron muchos puntos en común y Emma estaba contenta porque, a falta de encontrar el amor, había agrandado su círculo de amistades, círculo muy cerrado hasta entonces. Y si Ruby y Lan habían decidido pasar la sobremesa en el bingo organizado por el crucero, Emma declinó la invitación, prefiriendo volver al gimnasio.

No tenía ganas de volver a encontrarse con Killian o con la comandante, y sin embargo, parecía que el destino la tenía cogida con ella: mientras estaba corriendo en la cinta, con la mirada fija en el horizonte plano que ofrecía ese día las aguas y concentrada en sus pasos, no se dio cuenta de que a su izquierda, una mujer acababa de subirse a otra cinta.

Solo cuando el movimiento a su lado captó su atención, Emma lanzó un primer vistazo: una mujer con un top blanco  y unos shorts también blancos. Emma había podido observar unos brazos bastante musculados y firmes…Pero cuando su curiosidad la hizo alzar la mirada y descubrió la identidad de la mujer que corría a su lado, Emma se quedó petrificada…tanto que perdió su equilibrio y cayó de rodillas sobre la cinta que la expulsó un metro hacia atrás, haciéndola aterrizar sobre su trasero.

«¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Está bien?»

Ligeramente aturdida, Emma sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de la situación. Felizmente para ella, el gimnasio estaba desierto, aparte de ella y la joven que ahora estaba arrodilla a su lado.

«¿Señorita? ¿Está bien?»

«Yo…sí, sí, yo…gracias…» balbuceó Emma, muerta de vergüenza «…comandante»

Porque sí, ante ella se encontraba Regina Mills, vestida, una vez no hace costumbre, con una ropa de deporte que contrastaba con su uniforme cotidiano. Emma tuvo dificultades para sostener la insistente mirada de la joven sobre ella.

De repente, un asistente se acercó también y ayudó a la joven a levantarse. Una vez sobre sus pies, Emma sintió las dos manos de la comandante en sus hombros.

«¿Se encuentra bien?»

«S..sí, sí…Soy…»

«…¿torpe?» sonrió la joven

Avergonzada, Emma bajó la mirada

«Se puede decir así…Estaba…distraída»

«¿Ah sí?» frunció el ceño la mujer

«Sí…» Fue en ese momento en que Emma finalmente se atrevió a sostener su mirada y hundió sus ojos azules en los de color avellana de la comandante «Gra…gracias»

«De nada…»

«No sabía que la comandante venía a hacer deporte aquí»

«También me concedo mis momentos, cuando todo va bien a bordo»

«Contenta de que todo vaya bien…» sonrió Emma «Aunque…también decían eso antes de que el Titanic se hundiera» rio

Ante la referencia al Titanic, las dos mujeres recordaron el instante sobre cubierta, una noche antes, donde Emma pensaba haber visto una silueta y donde Regina había espiado a Emma y a esa extraña amiga morena.

Intercambiaron una mirada cargada de sobreentendidos antes de que Regina quitara sus manos de sus hombros.

«Bueno. Si todo va bien, entonces la dejo»

«Oh, no está obligada a marcharse porque una de sus pasajeros tiene dos pies izquierdos»

Regina entonces rio, lo que hizo que el corazón de Emma se saltara un latido

«No es nada de eso. Sencillamente debo prepararme para la cena de esta noche»

«Oh, sí, eso…»

«Quizás nos veamos otro día en la cinta…Si puede quedarse de pie en ella el tiempo suficiente» dijo irónicamente Regina antes de asentir y marcharse, dejando a una Emma aún bastante febril.

«¿Todo bien, señorita?»

Emma casi se había olvidado del asistente, que había ido a socorrerla amablemente.

«Hm, sí, lo siento…»

«No hay problema. Debería quizás hacer una pausa, ¿no?»

«Probablemente…» sonrió Emma, mientras se marchaba del gimnasio. Y al girar en una esquina, se detuvo al ver a su comandante conversando con un hombre, al que reconoció como el profesor de deporte que daba clases en la sala que ella acababa de dejar. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a este último llevar una mano hacia el pelo de Regina, y recolocarle un mechón que se le había salido de la cola de caballo. Y aunque Regina no lo rechazó, no pareció apreciar el gesto. Emma se contuvo de ir hacia él y romperle la mano, pero se acordó inmediatamente del lugar en el que estaba y de quién era Regina. Se abstuvo, prefiriendo espiar la interacción que encontraba bastante rica en información: parecía que ella había tenido razón sobre la comandante: esta última era tan hetero como ella era lesbiana.

Y cuando Regina dio una palmadita en el hombro de Robin, Emma desvió la mirada: ¿por qué le apenaba tanto ver eso? Ni siquiera conocía a Regina…

Y algo contrariada se dirigió a su camarote, con una sola idea en la cabeza: asistir, costara lo que costara, a la cena de esa noche.

 

Jamás había tenido tantos problemas para peinarse sola: en comisaría, a menudo enarbolaba peinados muy simples como colas de caballo o trenzas, pero ahora, necesitaba algo más sofisticado, algo a lo que visiblemente no estaba acostumbrada.

Intentó pequeñas trenzas aquí y allá, pero no le gustaban. Entonces intentó un moño, pero este se inclinaba más que la Torre de Pisa. Finalmente, tras una lucha encarnizada, optó por dejar sus cabellos hacia un lado, mantenidos por algunas discretas trabas.

Tras haberse puesto el hermoso vestido azul marino que había comprado esa misma mañana, se maquilló ligeramente antes de salir. En ese momento tuvo el tiempo justo de ver entrar en su camarote a una Ruby riendo a carcajadas, arrastrando tras ella a Lan, también igual de locuaz. Emma comprendió que las dos mujeres pasarían ciertamente una buena noche.

Por su parte, esperaba que su cena en la mesa de la comandante no acabara pronto.

 

Cuando llegó, Regina aún no estaba ahí. Elsa estaba presente, y la acompañó a la gran mesa donde ya estaban sentados algunos invitados.

«Su sitio es este»

«¿Y el de la comandante?»

«Justo aquí, a la cabecera de la mesa»

Emma notó que estaba a dos sillas de ella, cosa que le convenía perfectamente: ni demasiado cerca, ni demasiado lejos. Y al cabo de unos diez minutos, llegó el resto de invitados, después finalmente la comandante, en su hermoso uniforme, aunque Emma aún no lograba sacarse de su cabeza la visión que había tenido de ella unas horas antes.

«Mis queridos pasajeros…Buen provecho» dijo Regina, mientras se sentaba, seguida de los invitados.

Entonces llegaron los entrantes y Regina entabló la conversación con cada uno de ellos sobre la marcha del crucero, si estaban satisfechos o no, si habían visto otras partes del barco. Emma notaba que Regina de verdad quería que sus pasajeros se sintieran bien y apreciaran el crucero. Era admirable y totalmente palpable que Regina se daba 100% por su barco.

«Y usted…lo siento, no conozco su nombre…»

Emma salió de sus pensamientos al comprender que se estaba dirigiendo a ella, y los otros invitados de la mesa la estaban mirando. Carraspeó.

«Hm…Emma, Emma Swan. ¿Qué decía?»

«Decía…¿Está usted satisfecha con el crucero por el momento, Miss Swan?»

«Oh…Digamos que solo hace dos días, pero de momento…todo va bien»

«Bien. ¿Se ha recuperado de su caída?»

Emma sonrió antes de ponerse tensa: ¿hablaba de su caída en la cinta o de la caída la noche pasada en la cubierta? Estaba segura ahora de que la había visto, sí, solo podía ser ella…

«Yo…estoy mejor, sí»

«¿Está contenta por haber venido?»

«Para alguien que no tenía ninguna intención de venir, sí, bastante» Y ante la expresión perdida de Regina, ella se  explicó «fueron mis amigos quienes me pagaron un billete para un crucero cuyos fines yo desconocía»

«Entonces, si no me equivoco, ¿está aquí en contra de su voluntad?»

Emma escuchó algunos murmullos de los pasajeros, algunos divertidos y otros contrariados,

«Sí y no. Me he adaptado rápido a ello. Hay muchas cosas interesantes que hacer y ver por aquí» dijo ella mirando intensamente a Regina que sostuvo su mirada con una ligera sonrisa.

«Cierto. Estoy contenta de que finalmente encuentre algo de interés en mi barco»

«Me preguntaba…¿cómo llega una a ser comandante de barco? Quiero decir, no es algo común en una mujer, es más, no debe haber muchas…»

«Oh, efectivamente, éramos pocas en la Escuela de Marina…Pero siempre he sabido que mi vida estaría en la mar»

«¿Cómo ha llegado a dirigir un barco dedicado a los soleros?»

«Los caminos de la vida, y también una constante. Encuentro que juntar a personas con un fin común en un lugar paradisiaco es interesante»

Emma entonces le sonrió, ella le respondió con una sonrisa igual de calurosa, y la cena entonces comenzó. Los pasajeros charlaban entre ellos, Emma no tenía ojos sino para su plato. A veces, dejaba que su mirada vagara hacia Regina que charlaba con algunos pasajeros que tenía al lado. Era tan distinguida, tan elegante, incluso con la comida en la boca, incluso en ropa de deporte.

Emma estaba subyugada por esa mujer tan diferente, quizás demasiado. Solo cuando la cena acabó y los pasajeros estaban a punto de dejar la mesa, Regina se levantó en primer lugar y les deseo unas buenas noches a sus pasajeros.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Emma saltó de su silla y alcanzó a la joven en el pasillo.

«¡Eh, comandante!»

Regina se giró

«Sí…Miss Swan»

Recordaba su nombre, ¿era una buena señal?

«Yo, euh…quería darle las gracias por esta cena, ha sido muy agradable»

«Gracias, es recíproco»

Emma llegó entonces a su altura, y de repente, se vio como una idiota sin saber qué más decir

«¿De…desearía pasear un poco, no sé…para hacer la digestión?»

Se esperaba un «no» rotundo de la comandante, pero en lugar de eso, la hermosa morena sonrió

«Con mucho gusto»

Así que juntas se dirigieron hacia la cubierta exterior, en un primer momento en silencio antes de que Emma entablara la conversación

«Entonces…¿cómo es vivir en un barco la mayoría del tiempo?»

«Es magnífico» sonrió Regina. Y Emma pudo ver entonces las estrellas brillar en sus ojos como jamás una pasión había invadido a alguien «Tengo la casa más grande que existe, y un terreno de juego inabarcable. Puedo conocer a centenares de personas diferentes a la semana. Viajo, respiro aire puro, soy feliz»

Emma entonces sonrió y se apoyó en la barandilla, imitando a la joven.

«Imagino que sí…»

«¿Y usted? ¿Cuál es su historia?»

«Oh…Mucho menos exultante que la suya: soy policía en Nueva York»

«Oh, efectivamente»

«Soy lo que se podría llamar el perfecto ejemplo de soltera empedernida: me gusta mi vida neoyorkina, la ciudad, sus ruidos, sus luces. Adoro quedarme en mi apartamento, en mi sofá, delante de la tele, en pijama, y una manta sobre las rodillas bebiendo un chocolate caliente, con Henry»

«¿Henry? ¿Su hijo?»

Emma rio

«¿Qué…? Oh, no, no, mi perro»

«Oh…» sonrió Regina «Lo siento»

«No pasa nada…Realmente no soy muy…de niños. Soy madrina de un pequeño, Neal, que me llena por completo, pero ahí se para. ¿Y usted? ¿No desea tener hijos y una estabilidad? Quiero decir…Ve todos los días a solteros que buscan aquí el amor»

A Regina no le gustaba hablar de ella, y mucho menos a una casi desconocida, y sobre todo, de ese tema. Pero no sabía por qué, pero Emma era ese tipo de persona ante la que se podía abrir. Entonces suspiró.

«No. He tenido relaciones más o menos serias, pero mi ritmo particular de vida siempre se ha superpuesto a estas»

«Oh, ya veo…»

«Pero no me quejo. Es un estilo de vida que yo he elegido y que me gusta tal como es. Pero puedo comprender la necesidad de algunos de querer encontrar una mitad con la que compartir la vida. Por eso esto me gusta»

«¿Y solo hace esto? Quiero decir, ¿este tipo de cruceros?»

«No, claro que no, solo es uno al mes, el resto de cruceros que organizo son, digamos, clásicos. Entonces…A pesar del hecho de que se haya visto obligada a venir, espero que no lo lamente demasiado»

«Al contrario…y además, no se tiene a menudo la ocasión de hacer un crucero, eh…en fin, aparte de usted» Regina sonrió de oreja a oreja y Emma, entonces, posando su espalda contra la barandilla, sus codos a cada lado dijo «Entonces, ¿qué hace una comandante en un barco como este durante todo el día?»

«Como ha podido usted ver esta tarde, me gusta hacer deporte. No es fácil en este barco ejercitarse de otro modo…»

«Sí, en fin, todo depende de lo que se entienda por «ejercitarse». Mi amiga Ruby, ella, ya se ejercita desde hace dos horas…y estoy segura que aún sigue en ello» rio Emma

Al comprender la alusión de Emma, Regina desvió la mirada, pero no pudo sino sonreír.

«Ya veo…»

«Bah, este crucero está hecho para eso, ¿no?»

«¿Y usted? ¿Cree que encontrará su felicidad aquí?»

«Hm, no estoy segura de que aquí encuentre mi tipo, infelizmente»

«¿Qué tipo?»

«Lésbico» respondió Emma con naturalidad

Jamás había tenido problemas con su sexualidad. Nunca había hecho alarde, pero tampoco lo había escondido.

«Oh…»

«¿La sorprende?» dijo encogiéndose de hombros la bella rubia

«Sería una mala reacción viniendo de mi parte» sonrió ella ante la mirada insistente de Emma

Esta última entonces se quedó quieta, comprendiendo la confesión velada, y disimuló muy mal su alegría al saber que la comandante era de su equipo.

«Interesante…»

«Deténgase. La política que se aplica para los miembros de mi plantilla se aplica a mí también»

«Es una pena» suspiró Emma «Quizás se está perdiendo usted algo»

«Quizás. Pero después pienso en mi ritmo de vida y me digo que sería incompatible con cualquier otra cosa»

«Es irónico: querer que los otros encuentren el amor, pero se prohíbe a sí misma encontrarlo. Como dice el refrán: En casa del herrero, cuchillo de palo…»

«Cierto, pero es mi elección»

«Quizás no haya encontrado la mujer que la haga abandonar esta vida, o que abandone la suya por usted…»

«¿Y usted? ¿Aceptaría dejarlo todo por alguien?»

Emma entonces se la quedó mirando a los ojos, después sonrió

«No, creo que no. Estoy demasiado enganchada a mi vida aburrida y solitaria»

«Lo ve»

Emma entonces suspiró y se estiró

«Comienza a hacer frío…»

«Debería entrar»

«Gracias por este paseo»

«Un placer»

«Dígame…Quizás mañana podamos encontrarnos en el gimnasio…»

Regina esbozó una sonrisa antes de recuperar una pose más solemne

«Miss Swan…»

«No, he comprendido, no tengo ninguna oportunidad con usted, de todas maneras no es usted mi tipo» ironizó ella «pero ya ve, mi amiga ha encontrado, creo, a su mitad, me encuentro sola…»

«Este crucero está hecho para que pueda conocer gente…»

«Pues bien ya la he conocido» sonrió «A usted»

Regina reviró los ojos

«Miss Swan…»

«Escuche, mientras me siga llamando así, mantendremos una ciertas distancia, y eso está bien. Así que, ¿mañana por la mañana en el gimnasio?»

Regina dudó unos segundos, pero las cosas estaban claras entre ellas, ¿no?

«Muy bien. ¿A las nueve?»

«Diez»

«Nueve y media»

«De acuerdo. Entonces hasta mañana»

«Buenas noches, Miss Swan» la bella rubia se giró varias veces, antes de desaparecer girando una esquina.

Regina se quedó un rato más acodada en esa barandilla, mirando las estrellas que se reflejaban en el agua calma y serena. Sonrió ante la frescura de Miss Swan, y a defecto de tener una amante, podría tener una amiga.

¿Qué peligro corría después de todo? En poco más de una semana, de todas maneras, ella se habrá ido.

Emma regresó a su camarote sin poder borrar una sonrisa tonta de su rostro. Se acostó con el corazón henchido ante un nuevo día que vendría cargado de imprevistos, al menos, eso pensaba.

 


	4. Día 3: ¿amistad?

Evidentemente, Emma no tuvo noticias de Ruby. Ciertamente se imaginaba a su amiga en los brazos de su bella asiática aún…

Cuando Emma se levantó, echó una mirada a su reloj: tenía aún unos buenos 20 minutos antes de encontrarse con su comandante en el gimnasio. Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con unos short vaqueros y un top rosa fosforescente, y se  hizo una cola de caballo. Se puso sus cómodos tenis y marchó hacia el gimnasio, cuyo camino era el que ahora ya se conocía mejor.

Cuando llegó a la sala, evidentemente no había nadie a esa hora tan temprana, ni siquiera Regina. Entonces suspiró antes de subirse a una bicicleta y comenzar a pedalear. Al cabo de cinco minutos, la puerta se abrió y el corazón de Emma se detuvo ante la aparición que vieron sus ojos: Regina acababa de entrar, llevando unos leggins gris antracita y un top deportivo negro, dejando a la vista un vientre y unos abdominales ligeramente esculpidos.

«Oh, mierda…» resopló Emma, totalmente obnubilada por su figura.

«Miss Swan, ¿llego tarde? ¿Miss Swan?»

Emma tuvo dificultades para apartar su mirada de las ventajosas curvas de la joven.

«Hm, euh…no…en fin, no sé…»

Al ver la turbación en la bella rubia, Regina no supo si debía sentirse halagada o incómoda. Desvió el rostro para sentarse también en la bicicleta al lado de la de Emma. Y juntas comenzaron a pedalear.

«¿Hacemos 12 kilómetros?»

«Ok» respondió Emma, amante de los desafíos

Y al cabo de unos diez minutos, Emma entabló la conversación

«Entonces, es usted deportista, euh…»

«Bastante. Tengo que mantener mi forma. No hay ocasión de moverse de aquí. El gimnasio es el único sitio donde puedo ejercitarme»

Emma tenía una pequeña idea sobre qué otra manera ejercitarse fuera de ahí, pero se quedó callada, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

«¿Y usted? ¿Gran deportista?»

«Tengo que serlo con mi trabajo. Ya se piensa que una mujer no debería ser poli, así que si no estoy en forma físicamente hablando…»

«Tenemos eso en común: prejuicios sobre nuestro trabajo. A veces, es muy duro probar que valemos»

«Es una pena que tengamos que demostrar a los hombres que valemos tanto como ellos…Creo que es la razón por la cual me he inclinado hacia las mujeres, pienso…» ironizó ella

Regina entonces sonrió y asintió

«Ciertamente nuestras elecciones de vida tiene que ver con nuestras percepciones de ella. Creo que yo elegí vivir en las aguas porque la vida en la ciudad me desilusionó…»

«¿Por qué?»

«Perdí a mi padre cuando era joven. Estaba muy apegada a él. Fue él quien me hizo descubrir los barcos. Pasábamos horas en el lago cerca de donde vivíamos. Después, durante las vacaciones de verano, nos íbamos en familia al mar, era mis vacaciones preferidas»

«Me lo imagino…¿Tiene hermanos o hermanas?»

«Una hermana mayor. Estamos distanciadas desde que comencé con los cruceros. Realmente, solo los veo por las grandes ocasiones como Navidad o Acción de Gracias…»

«¿No es duro?»

«Uno se hace a ello, como con muchas cosas»

Emma notó la mirada y la sonrisa triste de la joven: pues aunque afirmara estar feliz con esa vida, sentía un pesado fardo sobre sus hombros y una apremiante nostalgia.

«¿Y usted? ¿Una familia?»

«Oh, conmigo es complicado…Realmente, nunca he tenido familia…»

«Lo siento»

«Oh, no lo sienta. He hecho tonterías, incluso estuve en prisión, pero era menor, así que mi expediente volvió a quedar en blanco cuando alcancé la mayoría de edad. Me tomé eso como una señal y me enderecé. Gracias a mi amigo David, que también es policía, él me guio y finalmente encontré mi camino. Hoy soy feliz»

«¿Cómo estuvo pasando de familia en familia?»

«Oh, la primera era bastante guay…por lo que recuerdo. Pero cuando la mujer quedó embarazada de gemelos…ya no podían mantenerme. Me devolvieron cuando yo tenía 3 años…las familias aman los bebés, los niños más mayores son menos…atractivos, parece ser. Así que fui llevada de familia en familia hasta que fui demasiado mayor para incluso ser acogida temporalmente…Me cansé de eso, comencé a hacer tonterías: huidas, pequeños robos…Conocí a una mala chica…Se llamaba Lily. Hicimos las mil y una juntas, en ese momento fue cuando realmente comprendí que me gustaban las chicas. Ella fue la primera…y la peor. Me mintió. Me hizo creer que también era una niña olvidada, cuando solo se había escapado de su casa demasiado opresora. Le guardé tanto rencor por querer escaparse de aquello con lo que yo siempre soñé tener…Rompimos de mala manera: la policía nos atrapó, y ella me delató. Estuve en prisión unos meses. Al salir, tuve como una epifanía: tenía que cambiar»

«Y bien…es una tremenda historia»

«A mí me lo va a contar…Y esa es una de las razones por las que no quiero hijos…»

«Efectivamente, puede ser una razón. Pero quizás no ha encontrado a la mujer con la que quiera tenerlos…»

«Amo demasiado mi independencia…Pienso que si un día quiero marcharme de viaje o hacer otra cosa, no deseo a un niño que entorpezca mis planes. Y como ya le dije: ya soy madrina y eso me llena»

Regina entonces sonrió

«Ya me puedo imaginar qué tipo de madrina es»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?»

«Oh, no sé…Cómo robar sin que te cojan o los trucos para escaparse de la policía…» Emma sonrió antes de perder la sonrisa, mirando al horizonte «Hey, bromeaba»

«Oh, no tiene nada que ver…Me he dado cuenta de que, aunque si hubiera querido venir aquí para encontrar el amor, no habría funcionado…»

«¿Por qué dice eso?»

«Ser lesbiana ya es bastante restrictivo en sí…y además…Tengo un ritmo de vida que a pocos les gustaría compartir: a menudo estoy sobre el terreno, vuelvo a horas inhumanas, pongo en peligro mi vida sin cesar…¿A quién le gustaría compartir eso? ¿A quién le gustaría sentir miedo cada cinco minutos? Y además…llevo una vida particular: me gusta mi perro, podría alimentarme de pop-tarts y cereales durante una semana por no tener ganas de ir a hacer la compra…Y quedarme en pijama todo un fin de semana sin salir…»

Regina rio

«Si encuentra a la persona adecuada, quizás encuentre eso encantador. O quizás quiera usted cambiar por ella…»

«Creo que estar soltera es lo mejor que sé hacer» concluyo Emma bajándose de la bicicleta «¿Abdominales?»

«Vamos»

Emma se recostó y Regina le sostuvo los tobillos. La bella rubia comenzó una serie de abdominales y se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Regina se desviaba ligeramente hacia su vientre y su top que se subía dejando a la vista su ombligo. Sonrió entonces y aceleró el ritmo hasta ascender a escasos centímetros del rostro de Regina, cuyas mejillas se iban enrojeciendo poco a poco.

«¿Le gusta lo que ve, comandante?»

«¿Qu…perdón?» soltó repentinamente los tobillos de Emma que cayó hacia atrás, la espalda contra el suelo, y comenzó a reír «¿Lo encuentra gracioso?»

«¡Debería haber visto su cara!»

Regina se levantó de repente y se reajustó su top

«Bien, creo que he tenido suficiente ej…»

«No, espere, ¡perdóneme!» dijo Emma poniéndose tan rápidamente pie que Regina apenas se dio cuenta. Emma posó su mano en su antebrazo «Lo siento…También tengo un sentido del humor de mierda…»

«Definitivamente, tiene usted todas las cualidades» Y ante la mirada apenada de Emma, Regina suspiró «Disculpas aceptadas. Pero de todas maneras tengo que irme, me esperan en la sala de mandos»

«¿Está autorizado ver esa sala de mandos? ¡Me encantaría!»

«Desafortunadamente no…»

«Oh, una pena»

«Pero recuérdeme hacia el final del viaje, podría hacer una excepción»

«¡Genial! Entonces…¿cuándo nos vemos?» ante el sugestivo  fruncido de ceño de Regina, Emma carraspeó «Bueno, en fin…Me gusta su compañía. Y si no encuentro el amor, podría encontrar una compañera de soltería…»

Regina sonrió y asintió

«¿Por qué no en la sobremesa? ¿Ya ha visitado todo el barco?»

«Me he ceñido a mi camarote, a esta sala, la piscina y una pasada vista y no vista por el casino»

«Bien, entonces le enseñaré un sitio particular»

«De acuerdo. ¿Sobre qué hora?»

«¿La veo en la entrada del casino sobre las 15:00?»

«Perfecto»

Y mientras Regina se alejaba, Emma no pudo sino admirar la silueta perfectamente esculpida de la comandante.

«¿Miss Swan?»

«¿Hm?» suspiró Emma levantando los ojos del trasero de la bella morena

«¿Le gusta lo que ve?»

Emma se quedó parada, miró a Regina, toda sonrisas, antes de que esta última desapareciera, dejando a una Emma con las mejillas de color escarlata.

 

Necesitaba tomar el aire, mejor, refrescarse. Esa sesión de deporte la había calentado, mucho más de lo que hubiera creído. Tras un rápido viaje a su camarote para una ducha y cambiarse, Emma se puso su traje de baño, su pareo y se dirigió a la piscina.

Se hundió sin esperar en el agua y de repente, sintió una decena de pares de ojos alrededor de ella. Entonces recordó que estaba rodeada de solteros, mayoritariamente hombres. Hizo una mueca antes de ver que alguien hacia una bomba a su lado y la salpicaba.

«¡Hey!»

Cuando la silueta salió a la superficie, Emma se sorprendió al ver a una hermosa criatura mestiza de ojos verdes y cabellera salvaje.

«Lo siento, ¿demasiado cerca?»

«No, no…»

«Me llamo Clay»

«¿Clay? Emma»

«Dime que eres una soltera lesbiana»

Emma se echó a reír antes de acercarse al borde y sentarse en los escalones, haciendo que el agua llegara solo a su cintura.

«Absolutamente»

«Ah, comenzaba a desesperarme. Ya van cinco veces que me doy contra una pared» sonrió ella «¿Te apetece que nos divirtamos un poco?»

«¿Que nos divirtamos? ¿Buscas un polvo?»

«No tengo la intención de casarme con alguien al que haya conocido en un barco y con quien solo haya entablado conversación diez días…»

«¿No crees en las virtudes de un crucero como este?» dijo irónicamente Emma

«Oh, puede funcionar para algunos, pero para mí no creo»

«¿Entonces, pagas miles de dólares por un crucero solo para acostarte con lesbianas desesperadas?»

«En realidad, mi hermano trabaja en el barco, tengo billetes a mitad de precio. Son unas buenas vacaciones, así que si puedo unir las dos cosas»

«¿Tu hermano?»

«Es asistente…Entonces, ¿te apetece o no? Te llevo echando el ojo desde ayer, en la mesa de la comandante. Eres perfectamente mi tipo…»

«Y tú no estás lejos de ser el mío» sonrió Emma

«Entonces, ¿quieres?»

«Aunque la propuesta es muy tentadora…»

«Venga…Tengo un buen polvo, no tienes idea…»

La joven se acercó entonces y deslizó su mano sobre el muslo de la bella rubia que se estremeció. Y como si hubiera sentido la aprobación de Emma, sonrió y se levantó, extendiéndole la mano. Mano que la joven aceptó, y la joven mestiza acabó llevando a Emma hacia su camarote.

Sin una palabra la hizo entrar. Emma se preguntaba cuántas mujeres, o hombres, habían ya pasado por las sábanas de la joven. Y apenas fue la puerta cerrada tras ellas, Clay pegó sus labios a los de Emma, comenzando un vibrante beso. Emma apenas tuvo tiempo de comprender lo que pasaba cuando se encontró de repente en la cama, con Clay encima de ella.

«Eres realmente bonita…»

«No deberíamos hacer esto…Ni siquiera nos conocemos…»

«Si tienes miedo, podemos tomar precauciones, tengo lo necesario…» sonrió ella

Y aunque Emma hubiera estado encantada en otras circunstancias, algo le impedía disfrutar plenamente de esa joven que se ofrecía a ella. Y mientras esta se deleitaba cubriendo el cuerpo de Emma de caricias y besos, Emma de repente la rechazó.

«¿Qué?»

«Yo…No, lo siento…No puedo…»

«No eres en realidad lesbiana, eh…»

«Sí, sí, las chicas son lo mío, siempre lo han sido»

«Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?»

«Yo…no lo sé» Clay, entonces, se apartó, dejando que Emma se sentara en el borde de la cama «Lo siento. En otro momento, me habría encantado divertirme…pero…»

«¿Tienes a alguien a la visa? Aquí, quiero decir»

Emma se quedó quieta y la única imagen que le vino a la mente fue la de Regina, sonrió

«De cierta manera, aunque, técnicamente, nunca pasará»

«¿Por qué? ¿Es hetero?»

«Habría sido más sencillo. Me habría resignado»

«¿Entonces qué? ¿Ya está cogida?»

«De cierta manera…Creo que jamás he visto a dos personas tan diferente como ella y yo. Ella vive en San Francisco, yo en Nueva York»

«Existen los traslados…»

Emma sonrió

«Se tendría que estar dispuesto a abandonar la vida que se lleva…una vida en la que se siente uno bien»

Clay suspiró entonces

«Mierda, y yo que pensaba tirarme a una bella rubia, heme aquí conversando sobre cosas de la Vida»

Emma suspiró

«Lo siento… Imagino que tu libido se ha llevado un mazazo…»

«Debes tomarme como la zorra de turno, eh…Que quiere acostarse con una desconocida en un crucero al que vengo mayoritariamente para eso…»

«Cada uno encuentra aquí lo que quiere, no juzgo…Después de todo, no hay ninguna ley que no impida abastecerte. Y además, solo estamos empezando el viaje…Aún tienes una semana para echar el guante a alguna» ironizó Emma

«Sí…Siento otra vez haberte saltado encima…Debes tener una pésima opinión de mí…»

«No juzgo a nadie. Y en otro contexto, quizás  me habría encantado divertirme contigo. Es más, soy de las de ese tipo: pasar de una chica a otra sin entregarme, solo disfrutando del lado sexual. No soy de las de hundirme en una relación de larga duración»

«Entonces, ¿qué esperas de esa misteriosa mujer? ¿De esa que me impide pasar unas horas agradables entre tus piernas…si tú no quieres dejar tu vida, y ella tampoco la suya, y además no estás lista para entregarte en una relación de larga duración?»

Emma se dejó caer entonces en la cama

«No lo sé…Me intriga. No sé qué posibilidades hay, solo me digo que…cuando la miro…me gusta lo que veo»

«¿Entonces es algo físico?»

«No solamente…No sé. Esta mañana hemos charlado…Nunca he sido tan fácil de palabra con alguien que apenas acabo de conocer»

«¿Quieres decir más que conmigo?» ironizó Clay «¿Estás segura de que no quieres pasar el rato? Si quieres, yo hago todo»

Emma le sonrió antes de sacudir la cabeza.

«No. Es una idiotez, pero….tendría la impresión de estar haciendo algo malo»

«¿Cómo de estar engañándola?»

Emma entonces suspiró y se levantó

«Tendría que marcharme. Lo siento otra vez…»

«Soy yo quien lo siente»

«¿Podemos vernos en plan amigas?»

«¿Por qué no?...Hey, y si no funciona con tu misteriosa amiga, ¿puedo volver a intentarlo de aquí al final del viaje?»

Emma sonrió

«Si no funciona»

Ruby estaba en las nubes: había pasado la noche más hermosa y más ardiente desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando se despertó, tenía en sus brazos  a Lan, apaciblemente dormida, Ruby habría jurado estar en el paraíso.

«Hm…»

«Shhh, duerme…» murmuró Ruby acariciando los cabellos de su amante

«¿No..enes…ga..nas…?» ronroneó Lan acurrucándose un poco más contra el cuello de Ruby, pegando sus labios en su piel

«¿No tuviste suficiente ayer por la noche…y esta madrugada?» dijo divertida Ruby haciendo deslizar su mano por la columna de Lan.

«No…Soy insaciable. Es por eso que estoy soltera en realidad»

«¿Ah sí? ¿En serio?»

«En serio…Mis anteriores amantes no supieron llevarme el ritmo…Soy una verdadera mantis religiosa»

«¿Y me lo dices ahora cuando ya hemos consumado? ¡Eres cruel!»

«Si te  hubiera hablado de mi apetito sexual, quizás no habrías aceptado entrar en mi camarote…»

«O, al contrario, te habría arrastrado más rápido» sonrió Ruby apretando el agarre.

Lan entonces se incorporó, sus largos cabellos oscuros cayendo en una espesa cortina entre sus hombros.

«¿De verdad lo crees así?»

«¿Por qué no?»

«Es la primera vez que me acuesto con alguien tan rápidamente…Nos faltan algunas citas a solas…»

«Siempre podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, nos queda una semana…»

«Ni siquiera sé dónde vives. A lo mejor vivimos a miles de kilómetros la una de la otra»

«Soy camarera en el restaurante de mi abuela en Maine»

«¿Maine?» se asombró Lan «Qué mal…»

«¿Por qué?»

«Yo soy profesora de deporte…en Vancouver»

«¿Qué…? ¿Eres canadiense?» lanzó Ruby saltando de la cama «¡No! ¡No, no, no y otra vez no! ¡No puede ser verdad! Por una vez que conozco a alguien guay! ¡Jooooder, no puede ser verdad!»

«Calma Ruby, no nos pongamos a hacer planes de futuro de momento. Aprendamos a conocernos»

«¡Pero acabamos de hacerlo y nos acabamos de enterar que vivimos a más de 5000 kilómetros la una de la otra! Imagina  lo que podríamos conocer de más…»

«Hey» Lan posó sus manos en las mejillas de Ruby, captando su mirada «Tomemos las cosas como vienen: vamos a conocernos mejor, después ya veremos lo siguiente, ¿ok?»

«¿Y si al  final entre tú y yo la cosa va bien? Quiero decir…»

«Bien. Yo puedo dar clases en cualquier parte…»

Ruby entonces suspiró de alivio

«Ok, ok, y yo puedo servir en cualquier parte…Jamás he estado en Canadá, después de todo no debe ser tan malo»

Lan le sonrió

«Es un hermoso país y Vancouver es una maravillosa ciudad, estaría contenta de enseñártela» sonrió Lan besándola «¿Ves? No hay ningún problema»

Ruby volvió a suspirar, tranquilizada

«Siempre hay un modo, ¿eh?»

«Siempre» Lan le acarició la mejilla «Entonces, ahora, si te parece bien…»

Lan la empujó hacia la cama y se sentó en sus muslos, y antes de que Ruby pudiera protestar, la besó dando comienzo a una enésima sesión de peripecias sexuales.

 

«¡Creo que estoy flotando!» lanzó Ruby en cuanto Emma abrió la puerta de su camarote

«Buenos días a ti también…» dijo divertida la bella rubia

«Creo que estoy en el anzuelo. Esta chica está loca: ¿sabes que es canadiense? Vive en Vancouver, a miles de kilómetros de mí»

«Oh. Lo siento…»

«¿Qué? Oh, no, al principio entré en pánico, pero…si de verdad funciona entre nosotras, encontraremos alguna solución»

«¿Solución?»

«Me mudaré, siempre he querido viajar» sonrió ella

«Pero vivir en otro país, es otra cosa…está la cuestión de los visados y más cosas…»

«¿Sabes? Quizás sea insensato decir esto, cuando apenas nos conocemos de un día, pero…podría ser la buena, ¿sabes? Esa chica, podría ser la que necesito…»

«Me alegro por ti»

«¿Y tú? ¡Cuenta!»

«Oh, bueno, ¿qué decir? He cenado con la comandante ayer en su mesa, charlamos. Esta mañana hicimos deporte juntas antes de que una hermosa mestiza me tirara los tejos y me invitara a su camarote para, y cito, divertirnos un poco»

«Espera…Wow…¿qué? ¿Con quién te ibas a divertir?»

«Una chica, encantadora, todo hay que decirlo…»

«Y…¿no pasó nada?»

«No, casi…Pero no»

«¿Por qué?»

«No lo sé…» mintió la rubia

«Entonces…hiciste deporte con la comandante…Pero, ¿nada de ejercicio en la habitación?»

«Calla, Rub’, en serio…»

«Ouh, te pones bastante huraña cuando llega el momento de hablar de esa querida coman…»

«Stop. Sí, hemos hecho deporte esta mañana, charlamos…Fue guay. Nos veremos otra vez más tarde»

«Bien, entonces tres veces en dos días, vas a batir un record» se mofó la ardiente morena

«Oh, mira quién fue a hablar…¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaste para meter a la bella asiática en tu cama?»

«No tiene nada que ver, yo creo que ha sido un flechazo…»

Emma reviró los ojos.

«Vaya, hombre…»

«Es porque tú eres demasiado de pies en el suelo. Eres una chica gruñona y acabarás solterona» escupió Ruby

«Mientras tenga mi perro y mis pop-tarts…»

Ruby entonces se la quedó mirando

«Estás envidiosa porque yo puedo acostarme con la chica que me ha gustado y tú no»

Emma suspiró

«Si tú lo dices…No tengo ninguna intención de acostarme con nadie en este barco…Solo aspiro a pasar estos diez días de vacaciones forzadas tan cómodamente como sea posible»

«Entonces, ¿por qué no has querido acostarte con tu mestiza?»

«Porque, aunque ya ha tenido relaciones de una noche, aquí…no es lo mismo»

Ruby entonces rio

«Sí, aquí está tu comandante…»

«Bueno, ya, si has venido a tomarme el pelo con tu dicha, eres muy amable, pero…»

«No, no. He venido para ver si querías comer conmigo»

«Ruby, estoy contenta por ti, pero de verdad no tengo ganas de estar aguantando vela o dejada aparte»

«No, Lan almuerza con el amigo con quien ha venido»

«¿Un amigo?»

«Tan gay como ella lesbiana» aseguró Ruby «Y además, si pasamos todo el rato juntas, después no tendremos nada que decirnos en dos días. ¿Entonces?»

«Ok, voy»

 

«Entonces, es así, vais a dar un paseo, eh…»

«Basta Rub’, si has venido para seguir pinchándome…»

«Solo me ciño a las noticias…En realidad, no sé ni siquiera cómo acabó la cena de ayer…»

«Charlamos, cordialmente…»

«Sí, no lo dudo, pero, ¿de qué? ¿De quién?»

«De nosotras, de nuestras vidas…Y somos radicalmente diferentes. Sí, creo que nunca he visto a dos personas tan alejadas la una de la otra como lo estamos nosotras dos» rio Emma «En serio, no tenemos nada en común: ella vive aquí en su barco, adora viajar, conocer gente. Yo amo mi soledad, mi rutina cotidiana…Yo soy caótica, ella es estricta y recta…»

Ruby miró a su amiga

«¿Es una confirmación o una decepción?»

Emma entonces la miró, arqueando una ceja

«¿Qué?»

«Haríais una hermosa pareja»

Emma le dio un golpe en el hombro, provocando una risa nerviosa en Ruby

«Entonces, ¿qué vais a hacer esta tarde?»

«Ni idea…Me dijo que quería mostrarme un sitio particular»

«Hm, particular, eh…¡Te va a enseñar su sala de mandos y vas a poder jugar con toooodos sus botones!»

«¡Pero qué…clase de…!»

Emma le tiró algunas patatas fritas a la cara ante las carcajadas de Ruby

«Ok, ok, tiempo muerto, me callo»

«En tu opinión, ¿qué debería hacer?»

«Algo así como: ¿debería insistir con la comandante o divertirme con las chicas que lo quieran? Eso solo tú puedes verlo…Quiero decir: mira al futuro: ¿qué pasará en una semana cuando pongas pies en tierra? Tú vas a volver a Nueva York, y ella se va a quedar en su barco»

«Es lo más probable, sí»

«Entonces, no hay ningún modo de que construyáis algo concreto entre las dos. Dentro de lo malo, nunca más os volveréis a ver; dentro de lo bueno, podéis crear una bella amistad»

Emma tenía que rendirse a las evidencias: aunque lo deseara, no había ningún modo para que ella y la comandante pudieran comenzar algo juntas.

«Tienes razón, es estúpido…»

«Además, has venido aquí en contra de tu voluntad, no puedes marcharte con una compañera que trabajaría al otro lado del país y a la que verías dos veces cada tres meses»

«¡Está bien, lo he pillado!» dijo molesta Emma

Ruby entonces posó su mano sobre la de ella

«Deberías buscar a tu mestiza y concederte un buen polvo, eso te descargaría de toda esa tensión…»

Emma se encogió de hombros antes de acabar de comer. Lo único que no comprendía era esa absurda atracción hacia esa mujer con la que no tenía ningún punto en común. Había venido al barco con unas intenciones muy distintas, y ahora, hela ahí encerrada en ese maldito barco.

 

Y sin embargo, a pesar de sus nuevas prerrogativas de no esperar nada de ese crucero, Emma se dirigió, a la hora marcada, al casino. Pero después de diez minutos de espera, nadie llegó. Ya no contaba las veces en que había mirado su reloj: ¿tendría quizás un impedimento? ¿Habría cambiado de opinión? Y cuando ya pensaba en dar media vuelta, Regina llegó, con paso rápido.

«¡Lo siento!» se excusó mil veces «Una urgencia en el puente…»

«No hay problema, gajes del oficio» dijo Emma, en un tono que pretendía que saliera relajado

«Perdóneme otra vez» dijo ella, poniéndose la mano en el corazón como acabara de hacer un sprint.

«¿Quiere que descansemos un momento y…?»

«No, estoy bien. Venga» sonrió ella

Emma siguió sus pasos entonces y mientras pensaba que la mujer le enseñaría cosas como la cubierta más alta del barco, se sorprendió al ver que Regina abría una pequeña puerta que daba a unas escaleras descendentes.

«Sígame»

«Euh…Dígame…¿no tendrá la idea de matar a una de sus pasajeros solo porque dude de la buena finalidad de este tipo de cruceros?»

Regina estalló a reír, con esa risa que resonaba contra las paredes metálicas del buque

«No, en absoluto…»

«No tengo nada en contra si abusa de sus víctimas antes…» ironizó Emma

Regina frunció el ceño antes de esbozar una tímida sonrisa, lo que gustó a Emma. Y tras un largo pasillo, una nueva puerta que Regina abrió sin gran dificultad, llegaron a una gran sala que Emma creyó tan larga como el navío mismo.

«Wow…»

«Baje» ordenó Regina y Emma obedeció y bajó la pequeña escalera metálica

«¿Dónde estamos? Pareciera que…»

«¿Qué?»

«Que no se pueda ir más abajo»

«Técnicamente no, estamos en el fondo de la bodega»

«Joder, ¿eso quiere decir que ya no podemos estar más abajo?»

«No. Quizás queden dos o cuatro metros, pero solo es caparazón»

«¿Y qué es esto?»

«Es el parking. En fin, se supone que es el parking»

«¿Un parking? Pero, ¿para qué construirlo? En fin, sé para lo que sirve un parking, pero…»

«Antes de comenzar con cortos cruceros, esta barco unía Nueva York con Londres. Los viajeros, entonces, llevaban sus coches. Pero cuando comenzaron a hacerse barcos mucho más grandes, este quedó relegado a pequeños trayectos. Fue en ese momento en que me convertí en comandante»

«Una bella oportunidad…Pero entones, ¿para qué sirve este espacio?»

«De momento para nada. Pero este navío es uno de los más lujosos de los de su tamaño…Y me gusta verlo crecer y evolucionar»

«No es la primera vez que la escucho hablar de este barco como si fuera un hijo…¿Quizás sea un sustituto?»

«Ciertamente. Sé que mi vida me impone una soltería y una ausencia de familia. Tomé mi decisión, soy feliz con lo que hago»

Emma le sonrió antes de caminar unos metros.

«Entonces, ¿qué va a hacer con este espacio?»

«Tengo algunas ideas…Podría desmarcar mi barco de los demás»

«¿Cómo?»

«Me gustaría convertirlo en un gran gimnasio: un terreno de tenis, de baloncesto…Podría organizar torneos, partidos que pudieran acercar a las personas y que les permitiera conocerse»

«¡No es una mala idea!» dijo alegre Emma «Aquí, vería bien un terreno de tenis con una pista alrededor para bicicletas…¡Y allá, las canastas de baloncesto!»

Ante el fervor y la candidez de Emma, Regina no pudo sino sonreír. Cruzó los brazos al ver a Emma ir y venir haciendo grandes gestos, como si lo estuviera visualizando todo. La bella comandante sonrió entones, obnubilada por esa graciosa y bella rubia a cuyo fervor y frescura no estaba tan acostumbrada la joven. Ellas eran tan diferentes, vivían en dos mundos diferentes, esperando cosas opuestas. Y sin embargo, amaba su compañía, le hacía bien, un soplo de aire fresco en la atmosfera a veces sofocante de su barco. Era, es más, la primera vez que conectaba tan rápidamente y tan bien con una pasajera.

«¿Comandante? ¡La Tierra llamando al barco!»

«Hm, perdón, ¿decía?»

Emma sonrió y se colocó delante de ella

«Decía que sería un hermoso añadido a su barco, el extra que haría que la gente eligiera este barco en lugar de otro»

«Gracias»

«¿Cuándo piensa comenzar con los trabajos?»

«Oh, no ahora, pero pienso en ello»

Emma se alejó un poco

«¿Sabe? ¡Si hubiera habido coches en este parking…se podría haber creído estar en un remake lésbico de Titanic! Ya sabe, ese momento en el coche…» al ver que no veía la relación, Emma explicó «Ya sabe, cuando se refugian en el parking…» se acercó «Se suben a uno de los coches…» y se acercó más «Y después…» se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella «Hacen el amor en el interior»

Regina entonces se tensó y, como si la memoria le volviera, retrocedió unos pasos.

«Oh, sí, ya veo…»

Ante la expresión turbada de la joven comandante, Emma no pudo sino reír.

«Una pena que no hayan…» susurró ella

«Sí, una pena»

«¿Huh?» Emma arqueó una ceja, interesada

«Sí, no, en fin…No es lo que quería decir…» dijo Regina desviando la mirada

«En todo caso, gracias»

«¿Por?»

«Bueno, imagino que no todo el mundo tiene el privilegio de venir aquí…Así que gracias por haberme enseñado esto, por haberme hecho partícipe de sus proyectos»

Emma se acercó y posó su mano en el ante brazo de Regina

«Ha sido un placer. Me gusta venir aquí a veces: ni un ruido, lejos de toda la agitación…»

«Sí, es tranquilo…» susurró Emma dejando vagar su mirada por todos lados antes de volver a centrarla en Regina. Aún con su mano sobre el ante brazo de la comandante, dio un paso hacia delante, pegándose un poco más a ella, antes de que Regina retrocediera, carraspeando.

«Bien…Yo…»

Sintiendo la visible incomodidad de la joven, pero sin ninguna intención de cortar su momento juntas, Emma continuó

«¿Tiene otro lugar secreto como este?»

Tomada de improviso por la pregunta de la bella rubia, Regina respondió casi mecánicamente

«Sí»

«Y…¿tendría el privilegio de verlo?»

De repente, tenía calor, mucho calor, demasiado calor…su corazón latía más rápido de lo que hubiera querido…Solo esperaba que su turbación no fuera visible. Pero, ¿qué le pasaba? No había sentido eso desde hacía años.

«Yo…No, lo siento…»

«Oh…»

«¿Por qué enseñarle todo hoy…?»

Emma entonces sonrió

«Entonces, ¿otra cita?»

«¿Una…cita?»

«Sí, o llámelo como quiera: un encuentro, una charla…»

«Yo…Sí, seguramente. Miss Swan, yo…Tengo que irme»

«Oh…Entonces, ¿hasta otro día?»

«Claro»

Sin una palabra más, Regina subió las escaleras, seguida de cerca por Emma que se deleitó con una vista directa del trasero de la bella morena, cosa que le hizo sonreír. Siguió a Regina a lo largo de los corredores, sin una palabra, antes de llegar ante el casino.

«¿Será una de las nuestras esta noche?»

«¿Está noche?»

«La noche del baile»

«Oh…No soy muy «bailarina» yo…Además, no tengo pareja» sonrió ella

«Esta velada se hace para que puede conseguir una» confirmó Regina

«No tengo nada que ponerme»

«El vestido que llevaba ayer encajaría perfectamente»

Emma contuvo una risa

«¿Por qué no? Con una condición»

Regina frunció el ceño

«¿Una condición?»

«Sí. Que la comandante me conceda al menos un baile»

«Miss Swan…»

«¿Qué? Imagino que para el buen trato con los pasajeros, la comandante tiene que entregarse un poco, ¿no?»

«¿Entregarme?»

«Sí, en fin, me ha comprendido…¿Entonces?»

«Miss Swan, lo siento, pero…»

«Bueno, no pasa nada, lo he intentado. Buen fin de día»

Y cuando Emma pasó por delante de Regina, rozando su hombro con el suyo, la bella morena reviró los ojos

«¿Miss Swan?»

«¿Hm?»

«Entonces, ¿la veré esta noche?»

«Hm, no. No es lo mío, los bailes. Y quedarme como un pasmarote, no hago eso desde los 12 años en la fiesta de Sue Peterson, por cierto, una autentica zorra…» dijo ella «Bueno…La dejo. Hasta más tarde»

Y Emma se alejó, acentuando el movimiento de sus caderas, mientras que Regina la veía partir, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 

«El rojo…No, el rosado…o el azul, no lo sé»

«Gracias por tu ayuda, de verdad»

«Oh, escucha, tengo tanta sensibilidad artística como una cucaracha. ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí qué vestido tienes que llevar esta noche…?»

«Porque solo te tengo a ti. Así que por descarte…»

«Encantador…»

«Entonces, ¿cuál?»

«El rojo, va mejor con tu tono de piel»

«Ok, ¿cabello suelto o recogido?»

Emma entonces gruñó

«No lo sé…Diría que estás más cañón con los cabellos sueltos»

Ruby la miró

«Ok, me lo tomaré como el más extraño de los cumplidos»

Emma se levantó de la cama y se puso detrás de Ruby, las dos jóvenes ante el espejo

«Te los pones así, a cada lado de tu cara…Así esconderás tu turbación cuando os metáis mano en la pista de baile…»

«Eres tonta…» rio Ruby «Me gustaría que vinieras…»

«¿Para aguantar vela? No, gracias»

«¡Venga, ven! Solo hay dos veladas como esta durante el viaje: una a la ida y otra después de Hawái»

«Entonces, quizás vaya a la segunda…»

Ruby se giró hacia ella.

«Venga, ven, prácticamente todo el barco estará ahí. ¿Qué vas a hacer aquí sola en el camarote?»

«Tendré la piscina para mi sola» sonrió ella «Y además, tengo que acabar esa novela»

«Si tú no vas, yo tampoco»

«¿Es un chantaje?»

«Una promesa»

«¿Y dejarías pasar una velada con tu amada?»

«Ya tendremos otras veladas solo para nosotras dos»

«¿Por qué no me dejas un poco? Te recuerdo que soy la única del barco que ha venido a pasar una tranquilas vacaciones, no para que me entren los desesperados que seguramente habrá allá abajo»

«¿Es así como me ves? ¿Una desesperada con falta de sexo?»

«Rub’, no es eso lo que quería decir, y lo sabes»

«Pero lo piensas…Te crees superior a todos nosotros porque estás contenta con tu soltería, pobres de nosotros, que somos desesperados. No es una tara querer encontrar a alguien para compartir nuestro día a día, no es una debilidad creer en el amor, en el flechazo, no es una discapacidad tampoco querer amar de nuevo. Sí, si todos estamos aquí es porque esperamos encontrar a alguien»

«…»

«Para algunos es la última oportunidad, para otros solo es un modo de encontrar nuevas conquistas….Da igual, sigue siendo algo, un acontecimiento para algunos en su vida de…desesperados»

«Ruby, lo siento, no quería…»

«Pero lo has hecho. ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, esta velada no tiene ningún interés para ti…al igual que este crucero»

Emma bajó la mirada entonces, apenada

«Sí, creo que…me voy…» dio media vuelta y antes de salir del camarote, le lanzó una última mirada «El rojo…y los cabellos sueltos, definitivamente» después cerró la puerta y se marchó a su camarote.

Una vez dentro, se dejó caer en su cama gruñendo

«¡Pero qué idiota que soy!» se quedó un largo rato con la cabeza en la almohada, antes de incorporarse enérgicamente «¡Mierda!» lanzó antes salir de la cama y desvestirse lanzando sus cosas por todos lados. Se puso rápidamente su vestido azul y se peinó con una trenza hacia un lado. Un pizco de maquillaje, y ya estaba saliendo de su camarote para dirigirse a la sala restaurante, transformada para la ocasión en una inmensa pista de baile, habiendo sido las mesas colocadas hacia un lado. En el pequeño escenario, un grupo tocaba clásicos del rock y una cien personas bailaban frenéticamente en la pista, mientras que otras estaban sentadas a las mesas, y otras se demoraban en el buffet.

Emma estaba sorprendida al ver que no se trataba de un baile anticuado para solteros, Ruby tenía razón. Al pensar en ella, Emma la buscó con la mirada, pero sus ojos inmediatamente fueron atraídos por una belleza morena, vestida con un largo vestido escarlata, abierto hasta medio muslo. Los cabellos sueltos en graciosos rizos. Emma estaba subyugada: Regina sobrepasaba en belleza a todas, y como sería natural, era solicitada por todos lados: hombres, mujeres, todos alrededor de ella como las abejas alrededor de la reina, glorificando su belleza y su supremacía.

Emma estaba obnubilada, incapaz de mirar para otro lado: había conocido hermosas mujeres, algunas, incluso, habían visitado sus sábanas, pero Regina estaba más allá de todo eso: llevaba en ella algo de regio, de carismático, era la gobernante de ese barco, reina de ese mundo.

Y de repente, sus miradas se cruzaron. Y con una ligera sonrisa en su dirección, Regina tomó conocimiento de su presencia. Emma no puso sino sonreír antes de intentar recomponerse. Se dirigió hacia el buffet: ¡tenía que beber!

Al lanzar unas miradas hacia atrás, divisó a la comandante bailar con un hombre, probablemente soltero e imaginando, utópicamente, que podría meter a la morena en su cama. Una ola de adrenalina corrió por las venas de Emma: habría podido dirigirse contra ese tipo, golpearlo por mirar a la comandante de esa manera, hundirle en su cráneo otra cosa que no fueran esos salaces pensamientos que quizás le estaban atravesando la mente en ese instante.

En lugar de eso, ella se bebió de un tirón el vaso de vodka que sostenía. Su garganta le quemaba, pensaba ser incapaz de hablar, pero cuando llegó un rostro conocido a su campo de visión

«Hey, hermosa rubia»

«Oh, Killian…» dijo ella sin gran convicción «¿Todo bien?»

«¡Qué tristeza encontrarla aquí sola…!»

Emma se contuvo para no plantarle su nueva bebida en plena cara

«Efectivamente, una pena»

«Quizás pueda reparar esa injusticia…¿Aceptaría un baile?»

De los cientos de mujeres, ese tipejo tenía que lanzarse sobre ella, una policía neoyorkina lesbiana. Si supiera en qué lodazal se acababa de meter, se lo pensaría dos veces antes de tirarle los tejos.

Emma lanzó una rápida mirada a Regina, pero esta parecía estar charlando animadamente con una pareja, que por lo que se veía habían encontrado su felicidad esos primeros días de vacaciones.

«Ok»

Emma soltó su vaso en el buffet y agarró la mano de Killian, mientras que este la llevaba a la pista. Al pasar, ella rozó a Regina, sentada en una mesa, captando su mirada. Había funcionado: a partir del momento en que Killian posó sus manos en las caderas de la bella rubia, Regina no apartó los ojos de la pista de baile, pero manteniendo cierta discreción de todas maneras.

«Entonces, ¿ha encontrado algo aquí?»

Emma le sonrió educadamente, manteniendo cierta distancia de seguridad entre sus cuerpos

«Aún no…No ha hecho más que comenzar»

«¿Es usted de las que vienen buscando el gran amor o de las que quieren…divertirse en medio del océano?»

Emma sabía exactamente a dónde quería él ir a parar, y de repente las palabras de Ruby resonaron en ella. Ella le pisó un pie

«Ay»

«Ups, lo siento…»

«No importa…¿Entonces?»

«Yo…» lanzó una mirada hacia Regina que parecía escrutarla como nunca «Me habría gustado decir que soy una chica que cree en el gran amor…»

«¿Entonces esto es una ocasión para…divertirse?»

«Quizás»

Evidentemente tras su sonrisa encantadora, Killian pensaba que podía pasar agradables momentos con esa bella rubia a la que parecía no importarle tener una aventura de una noche…o varias. En cuando a Emma, sabía pertinentemente lo que Killian se imaginaba. Evidentemente eso estaba fuera de todo planteamiento, y pronto él se daría con dos palmos de narices.

Cuando la canción terminó, Emma se alejó, pero Killian mantuvo sus manos en sus caderas

«¿Otro?»

De repente Emma reconoció un rostro familiar a algunos metros tras él.

«No, lo siento, ahora no. ¡Pero gracias por este baile!»

Ella no le dio tiempo a responder, ya se estaba alejando.

«¡Hey Clay!»

La bella mestiza estaba acompañada de un hombre que visiblemente era su hermano.

«Hey…Oh, lo siento, se me ha olvidado tu nombre…»

«No importa, Emma»

«Hm, Emma. Este es Kyle, mi hermano, asistente en ese barco»

«Encantado»

«Igualmente. ¿Un baile?» propuso Emma tendiendo la mano hacia Clay

«¡Con mucho gusto!» le dio su vaso a su hermano antes de seguir de cerca a Emma hacia la pista.

Vinieron entonces algunos momentos lascivos en los que Clay no dudó en pegarse a Emma. Realmente, si la bella rubia no tuviera un interés absurdo en Regina, se habría dejado seducir por esa ardiente mestiza.

«Déjame adivinar: o finalmente te has decidido por dejarte ir, o aquella a la que deseas nos está mirando e intentas atizar sus celos. ¿Y?»

Avergonzada por utilizar a Clay, Emma bajó la mirada

«Lo siento…»

«No pasa nada, así tengo la oportunidad de bailar contigo y poder meterte algo de mano»

Emma le sonrió y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la bella mujer

«Francamente, soy redomadamente tonta por no concederme la oportunidad…» confesó Emma

«Ah, los tormentos del amor…A veces no comprendemos nada. Me habría encantado que te dejaras tentar…Entonces, ¿hasta dónde podemos ir para ponerla celosa?»

La sonrisa de Emma se acentuó

«Todo…excepto la lengua» rio ella

«Anotado» dijo Clay haciendo caer sus manos hacia el trasero de la bella rubia «Sin duda, tú y yo podríamos claramente habernos divertido…»

Emma entonces sonrió y se pegó un poco más a Clay quien no dudó en desperdigar algunos besos por su cuello. Regina no perdía migaja del espectáculo. Cerrando los puños hasta blanquear sus falanges, tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando los labios de la bella mestiza flirtearon con los de Emma.

Después de todo, ¿era lo normal, no? Que cada uno encontrara a su mitad…Tenía que reconocer que Emma era una muy hermosa mujer, era normal. No, no estaba celosa, no podía estarlo: apenas conocía a Emma, no la había visto sino algunas veces…¿Por qué tal fascinación, tal atracción por ella? Eran radicalmente diferentes, tanto en sus carreras como por sus modos de vida.

Pero cuando vio, por tercera vez consecutiva, a esa desconocida recorrer con sus manos, cada vez de forma menos discreta, el cuerpo de la bella rubia, su paciencia se astilló

«Creo que está a punto…»

Ella la miró, incrédula: ella no le había revelado la identidad de su presa, y sin embargo, Clay parecía haberlo descubierto.

«Pero, ¿cómo…?»

«Salta a la vista. No ha apartado los ojos de ti un solo segundo en estos cinco últimos minutos»

«Me debes encontrar estúpida…»

«¿Por qué? ¿Por gustarte la comandante?» ella rio «Al contrario, puedes considerarte afortunada…He venido numerosas veces a este crucero, y puedo decirte que es una fortaleza inexpugnable…»

«Ya…»

«Pero parece que tú suscitas su interés, que ya es decir más de mucha gente que ha intentado acercarse a ella. Todos se han dado contra la pared, yo incluida, y ya sabes lo persuasiva que puedo ser»

Emma sonrió

«Sí, he podido verlo…»

«Creo que es el momento adecuado para desparecer…»

«¿Qu…qué? Pero…»

Clay se inclinó y cuando la música terminó, le dio un beso en la mejilla dulcemente antes de desaparecer, dejando a Emma sola, en la pista.

 

Su sangre dio un vuelco cuando vio a esa bella mestiza reír, después inclinarse para depositar un beso en su mejilla. Estrechó un poco más la servilleta que sujetaba en sus manos, ignorando completamente a las parejas que iban a agradecerle por esa velada y por el crucero. Concediéndoles solo una discreta sonrisa o un ligero movimiento de cabeza, su mirada no podía apartarse de la bella rubia.

Y cuando finalmente, la bella desconocida la dejó libre, Regina, sin realmente darse cuenta, se levantó y se dirigió hacia delante, parándose a algunos centímetros de Emma que se giró hacia ella.

«Finalmente ha venido» dijo Regina, intentando mantener su postura oficial

«Sí…Después de todo, hay buffet gratis» sonrió Emma

Se miraron por un momento, la una frente a la otra, las miradas clavadas, la una en la otra, esperando ciertamente que la otra diera el primer paso. Pero al ver que este no venía, Emma suspiró

«¿Quiere bailar conmigo?»

¿Debía sentirse aliviada o incómoda? Daba igual, por única respuesta, Regina posó su mano en la suya y se dejó conducir al centro de la pista. Daban igual las miradas posadas en la comandante, que estaba compartiendo un baile con otra mujer. En ese momento preciso solo contaba mantener su mirada en la de ella.

Emma, entonces, posó sus manos en sus caderas, atrayéndola un poco más hacia ella e, instintivamente, Regina las posó sobre sus fríos hombros. Para gran alegría de Emma, una música suave resonó, permitiéndoles bailar lentamente, lascivamente.

«No quería contrariar sus planes» dijo de repente Regina

«¿Mis planes?»

«Con aquella joven»

«¿Qué…? ¡Oh!...» Emma contuvo una sonrisa: ¿estaría celosa? No, no podía ser tan sencillo «No, en absoluto. De todas maneras, seguramente nos volveremos a ver durante el viaje…» sonrió ella

«Oh…»

Oh, sí, solo podía ser eso: celos. Ahora le tocaba a Emma usar bien eso y dosificar esos celos.

«Pero en realidad…Prefiero concentrarme en lo que tengo delante de mis ojos en estos momentos…» dijo en un tono sensual, que inmediatamente hizo enrojecer a la comandante.

Emma agarró un poco más la cintura de la joven y la pegó más a ella

«Baile usted bien, comandante»

Regina sonrió: sí, era la comandante, pero jamás ese título había revestido un significado tan particular

«Usted también, Miss Swan, usted también» con un gesto rápido, Emma pegó a Regina a ella, dejando que sus manos vagaran por su espalda «Se instala a sus anchas, miss Swan…»

«No parece disgustarle…» dijo Emma acercando su rostro

«Pasa de una mujer a otra. ¿Es lo que hacen todas las neoyorkinas?»

Emma rio.

«Ojalá…En realidad, no vago de mujer en mujer. Me poso donde me siento bien»

«¿Y se siente bien ahora?»

«No puedo estar mejor» sonrió Emma que de repente dejó de bailar, parando a Regina también

«¿Algún problema?»

«Creo que sí. Tengo unas terribles ganas de besarla»

Regina se quedó quieta antes de rechazarla y soltarse del brazo de la rubia

«¿Qué? Pero, ¡está loca! Lo siento…»

«Pero…»

«Lo siento» Regina repentinamente sintió miedo y se alejó de la pista

«Reg…Pero, ¿qué gilipollez he hecho?» se reprochó la joven golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano

No podía quedarse ahí, no podía dejar la situación así…Salió a su vez de la pista y mientras busca a la hermosa comandante con la mirada, chocó contra alguien.

«¿Emma?»

La bella rubia se masajeó el hombro antes de darse cuenta de que acababa de chocar con Ruby, en brazos de su bella Lan.

«Rub’…»

«¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que este tipo de cosas no…»

«La he cagado, Rub’…con ella…»

Cuando Ruby comprendió, desorbitó los ojos y se giró hacia Lan.

«¿Nos perdonas unos minutos?»

La joven asintió y Ruby cogió a Emma por el brazo y la condujo hacia una de las cubiertas, aparte de la multitud.

«Cuenta»

«He bailado…con ella»

«Hasta ahí…todo bien. ¿Después?»

«Bailábamos…más bien…muy juntas»

«¿Y?»

«Yo me sentía bien, en confianza, flirteamos…»

«Vaya…»

«Le he dicho que quería besarla»

«Auch…»

«Pues sí, entró en pánico, y se ha ido. Soy una inútil»

«Deberías ser de las de _Pienso antes de actuar»_

«Creo que le di miedo…Estábamos tan próximas…De verdad creía que era el buen momento»

«¿El buen momento? ¿Qué? ¿En mitad de la pista de baile, delante de todos los pasajeros y sus miembros del equipo? ¿De verdad piensas que va a hacer alarde de su vida así como así? Quizás nunca ha dicho que le gustan las chicas…»

«Soy tonta»

«Completamente»

«¿Cómo soluciono esto?»

«Bueno, la buscas, te disculpas, pones las cosas en orden diciéndole que te vas a alejar durante un tiempo»

«¿Alejarme? ¡Pero, estamos en un barco! ¡Un maldito barco! ¿Y por qué me alejaría?»

«Para después acercarte de mejor forma. Hazte desear, Emma…Ese tipo de mujeres ama el control: estoy segura de que lo que ella quiere es dirigir. Déjala esperando un poco»

«…»

«Hey, no es como si fuera la mujer de tu vida…»

«Voy a ir al menos a disculparme, y terminar esto adecuadamente…»

«Sí, haz eso…»

Emma ejerció una pequeña presión en su ante brazo

«Gracias…Oh, Rub’, por lo de esta tarde…»

«Déjalo, hablaremos más adelante»

Emma asintió ligeramente antes de marcharse a la búsqueda de Regina. Al cabo de quince minutos, la encontró donde la víspera las dos  se habían puesto a charlar.

«Hey…» Regina se giró y suspiró. Emma se colocó a su lado «Lo siento»

«…»

«Creo que, con la ayuda del alcohol, me dejé llevar un poco por la situación»

«…»

«Escuche, ha sido terriblemente torpe por mi parte, lo siento»

«Miss Swan…»

«Lo sé, lo sé, no debería haber dicho eso ni hacer eso, muchos menos en público. Yo vivo muy bien mi sexualidad, pero puedo comprender que con su posición, usted sea más prudente»

«No tengo ningún problema con mi sexualidad» argumentó Regina «Solo deseo que mi vida privada se mantenga privada. ¿Acaso está mal?»

«No, por supuesto que no, pero…»

«Miss Swan, yo también me he equivocado, no debería haberla dejado creer…Es más, poco importa lo que usted haya creído, no se volverá a producir, no puede ser»

Emma suspiró entonces y asintió

«Sí, lo comprendo. Es más, yo quería decirle que respeto eso y que a partir de este momento, sería mejor que mantengamos las distancias, por lo menos durante un tiempo» Regina la miró, frunciendo el ceño «Será lo mejor…»

«Si se siente incómoda…»

«No. En fin, sí, un poco. Pero…Llevarse calabazas no es el fin del mundo. No es usted la primera, y no será la última» sonrió tristemente Emma «Voy a dejarla ahora. Buenas noches»

La bella rubia se alejó sin una mirada hacia atrás mientras que Regina no apartó los ojos de ella hasta que despareció al doblar una esquina.

 

Finalmente Emma no regresó a la fiesta. Prefirió encerrarse en su camarote, pensando en cada segundo que había compartido sobre la pista con Regina: sus manos en su cintura, las de ella en sus hombros, los ojos clavados en sus ojos y las sonrisas compartidas. Sonrió entonces cerrando los ojos y pudo revivir esa escena, sentir su dulce perfume afrutado, su lápiz labial en sus labios.

¿Había ido demasiado lejos? ¿Se había sentido Regina turbada? Emma lo esperaba, pero pronto la realidad la alcanzó: ¿qué futuro tendrían las dos? Una en mitad del océano, la otra en plena ciudad, una a miles de kilómetros de la otra. Era una historia imposible, como mucho una aventura marítima de unos días, lo que durara el crucero, y nunca más volverse a ver…

Pero ella lo sabía, Regina no era ese tipo de mujer de una noche…No, Regina era una mujer para la vida entera, una mujer por la que se podría dejar todo, al menos es lo que pensaba. Pues ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar su tren de vida cómoda para embarcarse en un barco cuyo destino era incierto.

No, en realidad, lo mejor que había hecho era poner distancia con Regina e intentar disfrutar plenamente de lo que quedaba de viaje.

 


	5. Dia 4: Distancia

 

Al despertar, Emma se sentía más ligera…Al menos lo imaginaba. Cuando se despertó, la pequeña punzada aguda en su estómago había desaparecido. Entonces imaginaba que su capricho con la comandante se había esfumado tan rápidamente como había aparecido.

Entonces se levantó con la óptica de vivir plenamente el resto de su viaje, comenzando por la piscina: ¡hoy, estaba segura, si presentaba la ocasión de divertirse, lo haría correctamente! Pensó en Clay…¿Seguiría ella estando por la labor?

Daba igual,  si no era ella, sería alguna otra. Se puso su bañador, después su pareo, antes de dirigirse a la piscina provista de un pequeño bolso de playa donde había metido la crema, el libro, el MP3. Si tenía que pasar su mañana en la piscina, mejor hacerlo correctamente. Se instaló en una tumbona…Había poca gente esa mañana. Entonces pensó que la mayoría debía estar aún durmiendo debido a la noche de ayer. Cogió su libro y comenzó a disfrutar del sol cuando un hombre de sienes plateadas se colocó a su lado. Tras sus gafas negras, Emma frunció el ceño: llegaba como un elefante en una cacharrería, estaba claro que estaba interesado. Pero aunque ella quisiera divertirse un poco, no sería a cualquier precio.

«Hola»

 _Y ahí estaba, previsible_ …pensó Emma «Hola»

«¿Has venido aquí sola?»

 _No, no, he venido con mi familia entera, sin olvidar a mi perro._ Emma sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos «Sí»

«Y…¿lo está todavía?»

Emma reviró los ojos antes de girarse hacia él

«Absolutamente»

«¡Ah!»

«Soy absolutamente lesbiana»

«Ah…»

«Lo siento»

«Pero, quizás no haya…»

«Si me va a soltar que me gustan las mujeres porque seguramente no he encontrado al hombre perfecto para mí, cállese. He estado con hombres»

«¿Y?»

«El simple hecho de imaginar que un hombre me toque o al revés me dan arcadas. Nada es más asqueroso que el órgano sexual de un hombre. ¿No cree?»

«…»

«Es verdad: no tiene nada estético, es feo, ni se me pasa por la cabeza tocar uno. Si al menos los cuidarais…porque, sepa señor, no nos matamos para quitarnos hasta el más mínimo pelo en nosotras para después encontrarlos en ustedes. No, de verdad que no…»

A media del discurso de Emma, la cara del hombre se descompuso, para gran placer de la joven. Finalmente, al cabo de diez minutos, que le parecieron una tortura para el hombre, este último se excusó antes de marcharse.

Esa pequeña distracción le había gustado a Emma que vio llegar a los primeros mañaneros. Las tumbonas se fueron llenando poco a poco.

«¡Hey, hola!»

Emma alzó la nariz de su libro y vio, a contra luz, la silueta de Ruby, con un enorme sombrero de paja en la cabeza, llevando un bañador de rayas azules y blancas.

«Hola»

«Bastante mañanera»

«Sí, he decidido disfrutar del resto del viaje…»

«Supongo que tu charla con la comandante fue mal…»

«Digamos que…acabé por dejar las cosas claras»

«¿Y en qué resultó todo?»

«Finalmente…Creo que solo fue un capricho, una curiosidad…»

«Entonces, ¿has dejado el affaire con ella?»

«Nunca hubo un affaire…» sermoneó Emma «Ruby, escucha, por lo de ayer…Quiero de verdad pedirte disculpas»

«…»

«Sí, creo que tenía grandes prejuicios sobre este tipo de cruceros y de las personas que participan en ellos. Y tienes razón, si a mí la solería no me causa ningún problema, he debido comprender que para otras es más difícil de llevar…Lo siento mucho. No tenía la intención de herirte»

Entonces Ruby suspiró y se sentó en la tumbona de al lado

«Disculpas aceptadas. Pienso que tu desilusión con la comandante es bastante castigo»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de la que joven morena se recostara.

«¿Lana no está contigo?»

«Aún duerme…»

«Ouh, para nada quiero saber lo que le has hecho esta noche para que se quiera dormir hasta más de las diez»

Ruby entonces sonrió, sin añadir comentarios superfluos antes de cerrar los ojos para deleitarse al sol. Y tras unos quince minutos, Ruby se levantó

«Tengo calor, ¿vamos al agua?»

Emma sonrió, dejó su libro y sus gafas y acompañó a la bella morena al agua para dar unas brazadas. Entonces, como tiburones, cinco hombres las rodearan.

«Tienes razón en ciertos puntos» concedió Ruby en su oído

«¿En cuáles?»

«Algunos son unos salidos»

Emma asintió antes de que Ruby se pegara a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos

«¿Qué estás haciendo?»

«Haciéndoles comprender que no estamos interesadas»

«O por el contrario, excitarlos más…y que nos propongan un trío»

«¿Tú crees?» Emma le hizo una pequeña señal con la cabeza para que mirara hacia dos hombres completamente obnubilados por las dos jóvenes «Mierda…»

«¿Qué tal? No os molesto, ¿verdad?» dijo Lan en el borde de la piscina

Ruby se soltó rápidamente de Emma

«¡Hey, babe! No es en absoluto lo que crees»

Lan se metió a su vez en el agua, y se unió a las dos mujeres.

«¿Ah no? Te encuentro abrazada a un bombón rubio, en una piscina…¿Cómo puedo pensar otra cosa, eh?»

«Intentábamos alejar a esos bobos…» dijo Emma «Pero hemos fracasado»

Lan sonrió

«Sí, lo he entendido. No es una sorpresa con dos cuerpos como los vuestros. Si queréis mi opinión: tengo un truco infalible»

«¿Cuál?»

Lan sonrió maliciosamente antes de deslizar su mano por la nuca de Emma y atraerla para un casto beso.

«¡Hey!» gritó Ruby

Después ella se giró hacia la bella morena y la besó con más pasión, dejando a Emma atrás, pero divertida.

Cuando se separaron, Lan lanzó una ojeada hacia los dos hombres que repentinamente habían salido de la piscina.

«Bien…Y yo que pensaba que dos mujeres besándose no era tan asqueroso de ver» rio Ruby

«Oh, créeme, al contrario, les ha encantado…» dijo Lan arqueando sugestivamente una ceja «Mucho…»

Emma comprendió y estalló en carcajadas, seguida por las otras dos jóvenes.

«Bien, os dejo…Me voy a la sauna» dijo Emma saliendo de la piscina. A Ruby le habría gustado detenerla, no dejarla ir sola, pero comenzaba a conocer a la deslumbrante rubia. Entonces asintió despacio y se despidió de ella antes de centrar su atención en Lan.

«Te juro que era…»

«Lo sé» sonrió ella colocándole un mechón tras la oreja «¿Sabes que ese biquini te queda muy bien…?»

«Entonces imagino que quitármelo no es una opción…»

«Al contrario» dijo pícaramente Lan acercándose a la joven «¿Tu camarote o el mío?»

 

Emma anudó su pareo alrededor de la cintura, se puso los auriculares y se dirigió a su camarote. Comenzaba a coger el truco a ese dédalo de pasillos, puentes y escaleras, lo que le facilitaba enormemente la tarea. Ya sabía situar las principales cubiertas así como el gimnasio, la piscina, el casino, el restaurante y evidentemente, su camarote.

Así que casi instintivamente cogió la cubierta, su mano deslizándose  por la barandilla, mirando el horizonte, disfrutando de la ligera brisa que se metía por sus cabellos aún húmedos, provocándole algunos escalofríos en esa parte. Pero su atención fue de repente captada por una voz que conocía demasiado bien.

Entonces miró fijamente a las dos personas  a unos veinte metros delante de ella y se quedó parada. Regina…Regina estaba ahí, conversando con un pasajero. Y cuando la bella morena desvió su mirada, atraída por el pareo fosforescente de la joven, detuvo su charla. Pero Emma le dio la espalda para meterse por el primer pasillo que encontró, soltando un suspiro que pensaba no estar reteniendo. Al ver a Emma huir de ella de esa manera, el corazón de Regina se encogió. Volvió a su conversación, aunque su mente estaba en otra parte…

 

Emma se maldecía interiormente: sí, había dicho que debía evitar cruzarse con Regina, pero ¿tenía que ser tan rígida y fría? Definitivamente, no conocía término medio, y mucho menos cuando se trataba de relaciones amorosas: más de un vez había tirado las cosas de sus amantes por la ventana o las había mandado por correo. Emma cortaba de manera radical por lo general y no hacia las cosas a media. Por ejemplo, había cambiado sus costumbres de café cuando había roto con una de sus camareras, sencillamente para no cruzársela más. También había cambiado de peluquería tras una aventura de unas noches con su peluquera…

Emma se definía a sí misma como una picaflor, incapaz de detenerse, dejándose guiar por las pulsiones del momento. Siempre había pensado que vivir y amar a una sola persona durante toda su vida era utópico y un verdadero desperdicio.

No creía en el amor único, ¡qué aburrido imaginarse con la misma persona el resto de su vida! Siempre había creído que el amor era demasiado restrictivo…Y eso era, por cierto, lo que la había conducido a hacer cosas, a tener algunas experiencias durante el instituto…

«Joder…» gruñó mientras se dejaba caer en la cama «¡Menuda estúpida!»

Durante un breve instante, había pensado quedarse encerrada en su camarote hasta llegar a Hawái, recurriendo solo al servicio de habitaciones.

Después se lo pensó mejor: era estúpido. Ese viaje se lo habían regalado. ¡No tenía nada que perder, debía disfrutar! Entonces se cambió y tras un rápido pase por el restaurante, se dirigió hacia el gimnasio.

Y mientras estaba pedaleando mirando al horizonte plano y en calma, una voz femenina resonó tras ella.

«Hey, rubita…»

Emma se detuvo en seco y vio aparecer en su campo de visión a Clay, toda sonrisas.

«Hola…»

«Entonces, ¿acabó bien tu noche?» Emma perdió su sonrisa, sabiendo pertinentemente que la velada no transcurrió como ella lo había deseado. Y Clay comprendió inmediatamente y posó su mano en la de ella «Lo siento»

«No, no, al contrario, es mejor así. Por cierto…¿qué haces esta noche?»

«¿Esta noche? Nada»

«Pues mejor…He decidido vivir este viaje como se presente, y disfrutar de lo que tenga que ofrecerme…Eso incluye a las hermosas mestizas» sonrió ella

«¿Ah sí? Interesante…»

«¿En mi camarote hacia las siete?»

«¿Número?»

«121»

«¿Puedo tener un adelanto de lo que me prometes?» dijo pícaramente la bella joven

Emma entonces sonrió y se inclinó por encima de su bicicleta para capturar los labios de Clay con un beso que pronto tomó un rumbo indecente, la bella mestiza suspiró contra sus labios. Y cuando se separaron, ella sonrió.

«Hm, ya veo…Esto promete. Hasta esta tarde entonces»

«Hasta esta tarde»

Y cuando Clay se alejó para dirigirse a la sauna, Emma sonrió: si tenía que vivir el resto de ese viaje lejos de la comandante, mejor hacerlo de la manera más “divertida” posible. Sí, es lo mejor que podía hacer…Entonces, ¿por qué sentía un agudo dolor en el fondo de su estómago?

 

Emma pasó toda su sobremesa en la sala de deporte, intentando extirparse sus últimas trazas de culpabilidad. Y cuando sus músculos totalmente entumecidos le impidieron continuar, volvió a su camarote para darse una rápida ducha. Dudó si dirigirse al restaurante: esa noche se suponía que tenía que comer en su mesa…

Prefirió entonces pedir una ensalada, que un miembro del personal le llevó rápidamente y esperar a Clay, con su mirada vagando de su reloj de muñeca al despertador de su mesilla de noche. Y cuando dieron la siete, tocaron a la puerta: puntual.

Inspiró profundamente y fue a abrir, descubriendo a una Clay resplandeciente

«Wow…»

«Gracias» sonrió la joven «Me he puesto un vestido fácil de quitar…» rio

Emma colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, y sintió una de las manos de Clay deslizarse por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia ella para darle un enardecido beso. Y tras algunos minutos de intensas caricias, Emma arrastró a la muchacha hacia la cama donde cayeron pesadamente.

Clay se colocó encima de la rubia, acariciándole la mejilla

«Creo que nos vamos a divertir bastante…»

Emma le sonrió antes de quitarse su top, mientras Clay bajó la cremallera de su vestido

«Estoy segura de ello…» confirmó Emma mientras la hermosa mestiza escrutaba con deseo la escultural silueta de Emma: atlética, hábilmente trabajada.

Y cuando se enfrascaron en un nuevo beso ardiente, Emma sintió el broche de su sujetador saltar.

 

«Comandante, ¿podemos comenzar?»

Regina había tomado posesión de su sitio, presidiendo a los invitados que no dejaban de elogiar ese viaje. Y eso hubiera podido relajarla si no estuviera viendo una de las sillas vacías a pocos asientos del de ella.

«Nos falta un invitado» constató ella «¿De quién se trata?»

Una de las camareras comprobó el plan de mesa.

«Camarote 121. Emma Swan»

«Swan…» murmuró Regina

«¿Debo hacer que la llamen?»

«No. Ella…no vendrá. Está…se encuentra mal» sin más detalles, la joven asintió «Comenzad a servir»

«Bien, señora»

Regina no dejó de mirar el sitio vacío durante toda la cena: Emma había decidido alejarse, sencillamente ella no pensaba que sería de forma tan radical. Estaba apenada, mucho más de lo que pensaba.

No había tenido ninguna intención de alejar a Emma…Su corazón, entonces, se encogió: no tenía la intención de evitarla por el resto del viaje, y mucho menos que Emma se sintiera obligada a alejarse…Tenía que hablar con ella…

 

Esa idea se le quedó en la cabeza durante toda la cena. Es más, mientras paseaba por los pasillos de su barco, se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto había sido fría y seca con sus invitados.

Pero la idea de haber podido contrariar a Emma no le gustaba en absoluto. Así que cuando llegó a la puerta del camarote 121, dudó unos segundos antes de llamar: ¿estaría fuera de lugar? ¿Ella, quien la había rechazado? Al final, ¿no estaría buscando problemas?

Inspiró profundamente antes de levantar la mano y tocar dos veces, al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Algunos segundos pasaron, ningún ruido, ningún movimiento…¿Acaso habría salido?

Se pellizcó el labio inferior antes de retroceder un paso, pero de repente la puerta se abrió y su sonrisa se congeló

«¿Sí?»

«Oh, euh…Lo siento…Yo…»

Regina estaba petrificada: delante de ella no estaba Emma, sino una hermosa mestiza, a la que reconoció como la mujer  que había bailado la noche anterior con Emma, y  que se había permitido ciertos toqueteos. Y ahora, hela ahí vestida con una sencilla camisera, dejando ver sus delineados muslos.

«¿Quería algo?»

«Yo…Me he debido equivocar de camarote, lo siento»

Y mientras se alejaba, la joven la llamó.

«¿Buscaba a Emma?» Regina se paró antes de girarse «Está aquí. Pero está durmiendo»

«Oh…Está…está bien…»

«¿Quiere que le dé un mensaje?»

«No. Está bien, gracias. Buenas…noches»

Y Clay vio cómo  la que había reconocido como la comandante de ese barco se alejaba, con expresión entre la sorpresa y la decepción. Sonrió débilmente antes de cerrar la puerta. Cuando se giró, miró hacia la cama en la que Emma estaba dormida. Se sentó a su lado y depositó un tierno beso en su frente, lo que despertó a la joven.

«Hm…¿Quién era?»

«Nadie. Solo el servicio de habitaciones» afirmó la joven «Vuélvete a dormir»

Emma sonrió antes de reposar la cabeza entre los muslos de la joven. Clay le acarició entonces los cabellos y agarró entre sus dedos un mechón dorado con el que jugueteó.

Se pregunta por qué la comandante había ido a una hora tan tardía al camarote de Emma…No, de hecho, no se hacia la pregunta: era evidente.


	6. Día 5: Tempestad

Cuando Emma abrió los ojos, estaba sola. Clay había abandonado su camarote. Entonces se incorporó y vio un trozo de papel doblado en dos dejado sobre la almohada. Lo cogió y lo leyó: _«Nos vemos a lo largo de la mañana. C.»_ Emma sonrió y volvió a doblar el papel, que metió dentro del cajón de su mesilla de noche.

Entonces se levantó y frunció el ceño: algo no encajaba…Recorrió la estancia con su mirada antes de centrarla en la ventana. Abrió las cortinas y se asombró al ver inmensas nubes grises en el cielo. Era extraño cuando desde el comienzo del viaje se había acostumbrado a despertarse con los rayos del sol dando en su cama.

«¡Vaya…!» la gente se iría al casino o al gimnasio…Emma adoraba las tormentas, quedaba fascinada por los rayos y truenos. Así que sin vacilación cogió una mochila en la que metió su Ipod, se puso unos short vaqueros y una camisa de manga corta anudada en la barriga.

Se colocó los auriculares en sus oídos y salió del camarote.

 

«Capitán, ¿noticas?»

«La tempestad llegará antes de lo previsto»

«¿Su fuerza?»

«Nada peligroso para el barco, pero las olas podrían ser altas»

«¿Cómo se perfila el horizonte?»

«Agitado. Habrá un fuerte oleaje»

«Será mejor que ponga al corriente a los pasajeros» dijo Regina

Detestaba cuando un inconveniente como este oscurecía su viaje: las tormentas eran frecuentes en alta mar, la mayoría sin importancia y sin consecuencias para los pasajeros. Pero esta parecía igual de violenta como de fugaz: tenía, gracias a su formación, algunas nociones en meteorología y sabía que este tipo de tormentas llegaba tan rápido como se marchaba. Pero a veces, su violencia podía sorprender y agitar con virulencia el mar.

Entonces Regina cogió el micro y tocó una serie de botones para difundir su mensaje por todo el barco, incluida los camarotes de los pasajeros.

_«Mis queridos pasajeros, atravesamos en estos momentos una perturbación que no tendrá ningún incidente en nuestro viaje. Sin embargo, y por razones de seguridad, invito a todos los pasajeros a que no salgan a las cubiertas delantera y trasera de la nave. Quédense en sus camarotes, disfruten del casino, de las piscinas interiores o incluso del gimnasio. No salgan sino solo cuando se vuelva a transmitir un mensaje. Si tienen alguna pregunta, diríjanse al personal que está aquí para servirles y aclararles cualquier situación. Les agradezco su paciencia»_

Cortó la transmisión y miró hacia el horizonte…Las nubes se habían vuelto peligrosamente oscuras y cargadas, y de repente algunos relámpagos aparecieron, seguidos de cerca por los truenos. Y en pocos segundos, la lluvia cayó intensamente, nublando la vista.

Sí, Regina  detestaba eso. No abandonó la sala de mandos, los ojos fijos en el horizonte: en algunas horas estarían en Hawái con, y eso esperaba, el sol. Mientras, se estaba poniendo nerviosa viendo algunas olas rompiéndose contra el casco, salpicando la cubierta. De hecho, no había peligro, pero Regina no podía arriesgar la vida de los pasajeros.

**RAYA**

Emma estaba algo sorprendida por no ver a nadie en la cubierta. La lluvia comenzaba a caer y algunos relámpagos iluminaban el cielo para gran alegría de la bella rubia que se apoyó en la barandilla aspirando ese aire casi eléctrico.

Nunca había tenido la ocasión de encontrarse en la mar durante una tormenta, y nada más que por eso, estaba feliz de hacer ese crucero. Entonces dio la vuelta, dándose de cara con la piscina, y pudo ver entonces algunas olas ascender hasta la altura de la cubierta, cosa que impresionó y sorprendió a la joven.

Se quitó los auriculares y entrecerró los ojos: se dio cuenta entonces de que la cubierta estaba desierta, ni un gato, y el viento comenzaba a soplar lo bastante fuerte para que tuviera que agarrarse a la baranda para no resbalar.

«Señora, hay alguien en la cubierta»

«¿Qué?» Regina pasó golpeando al lado de sus oficiales para acercarse a la inmensa cristalera que daba sobre la cubierta delantera, con la piscina a plena vista. Entrecerró los ojos, pero difícilmente veía a través de las gotas de lluvia. Uno de los hombres le tendió entonces los prismáticos, que ella cogió antes de recorrer con su mirada la cubierta superior. Y cuando finalmente encontró a la persona, gruñó

«¡No puede ser!»

«¿Envío a alguien a buscarla?»

Regina miró una vez más a través de los prismáticos y se quedó petrificada cuando la persona de afuera se puso de perfil.

«No puede ser…» resopló una vez más.

«¿Algún problema? Envío a alguien…»

«No, voy yo»

«Pero, señora…»

«Voy yo» insistió ella pasándole los prismáticos.

Sin esperar, descendió una planta, y, a paso veloz, se dirigió lo más cerca de Emma. Cuando salió, una ráfaga de viento la desestabilizó y tuvo que agarrarse al pomo de la puerta para no caer.

«¡Miss Swan!»

Pero Emma, a más de veinte metros de ella, no escuchaba nada, obnubilada por la tormenta que rugía sobre ella. A pesar de la lluvia que caía sobre su cara, a pesar del viento que la hacía tambalearse, estaba serena y conquistada por las agitadas olas.

«¡Miss Swan!»

Pero ninguna respuesta, el viento cortaba totalmente el sonido, encerrando a Emma en un silencio solo roto por la tormenta cada vez más fuerte.

«¡Emma!»

La bella rubia, entonces, frunció el ceño. Le parecía haber escuchado una voz…¿Su nombre? No…

«¡EMMA!»

Entonces se giró y tuvo en su campo de visión a Regina

«¿Comandante?»

Sorprendida, soltó la baranda y un golpe de viento la desequilibró: Emma fue empujada hacia un lado y cayó sobre su flanco, golpeándose la espalda contra la barandilla.

«¡Oh, Dios mío…!» susurró Regina

Se lanzó entonces hacia la bella rubia en el suelo, y se arrodilló

«Emma…¿está bien?»

La joven entonces la miró

«¿Me ha llamado Emma?»

Regina reviró los ojos antes de levantarse, y ayudar a Emma a hacer lo mismo

«Venga»

Sosteniéndola con cuidado, Regina acompañó a Emma al interior. Y una vez las puertas cerradas, la bella morena agarró a Emma por los hombros

«¡Pero está usted loca!»

«Me alegra tanta solicitud…» dijo Emma haciendo una mueca «¡Ay…!»

«Venga, la acompaño a la enfermería…»

«No, estoy bien, gracias»

«Miss Swan…»

«No» replicó Emma

«Muy bien, venga conmigo»

Emma entonces la siguió, en silencio, intentando esconder su dolor.

«¿Qué hacía fuera? ¿No escuchó el mensaje?»

«¿Qué mensaje?»

«Aquel en el que invitaba a los pasajeros a quedarse en el interior del barco durante la tempestad»

«No…»

«¿Y no se le pasó por la cabeza entrar al ver que fuera estaba la tormenta?»

«Me gustan los relámpagos»

«Francamente…Arriesgar la vida por algunos relámpagos»

«Lo siento si casi arruino su crucero…» dijo entre dientes Emma

«…»

Emma, entonces, se dio cuenta de que no estaba delante de su camarote

«¿Dónde estamos?»

Como toda respuesta, Regina mantuvo silencio y abrió, con su tarjeta, la puerta. Cuando Emma la siguió al interior, se quedó maravillada.

«Wow…»

«Siéntese…» dijo Regina señalándole con el dedo el sofá que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un pequeño salón

«¿Es su camarote?»

Pero Regina había desaparecido algunos segundos en una estancia, y volvió con una pequeña maleta y se sentó al lado de Emma. Pero cuando vio a esta última masajearse las sienes, frunció el ceño.

«¿Se golpeó la cabeza al caer?»

«No, yo…no lo creo…Solo me duele la espalda…»

«Desvístase» y ante la mirada divertida de Emma, Regina enrojeció «Quiero decir…Yo…Voy a ponerle la…¿Está segura de que no quiere ir a la enfermería?»

Emma hizo un signo negativo con la cabeza antes de recorrer con la mirada la estancia.

«Su camarote es magnífico. Comprendo que no sienta ganas de abandonar ese barco»

Regina sonrió tristemente

«Claro…»

Emma entonces la miró

«Siento haberla asustado…Realmente no escuché su mensaje…»

Regina le sonrió y su mirada se paseó discretamente por la camisa ligeramente abierta, que le daba una vista sobre su escote. Emma se dio cuenta y de forma sensual y lentamente la desanudó y después se la desabotonó.

El corazón de Emma latía al galope, su respiración se aceleró, y la atención de Regina fue captada por su respiración entrecortada. Entonces los ojos se anclaron los unos en los otros, y no se desviaron más. Ella sentía el calor apoderarse de sus mejillas…De repente le vino a la mente esa bella mestiza con la que Emma había pasado la noche.

Como si alguien acabara de ralentizar el tiempo, a Emma le llevó un tiempo infinito quitarse la camisa, desvelando lo que Regina reconoció como el biquini que había comprado dos días antes en una de las tiendas del barco.

Regina desvió la mirada antes de sentir a Emma girarse, ofreciéndole su espalda. Bajo el enganche del biquini, Regina observó una marca roja, del grosor de su puño

«Va a tener un enorme morado…»

«Lo llevaré como un recuerdo…» sonrió Emma

Y cuando sintió la mano de Regina posarse sobre su piel desnuda, se sobresaltó

«¿Todo bien?»

«Sí…sí, está…frío» mintió la bella rubia

Regina esbozó una ligera sonrisa, pero se tomó un cuidado infinito para extender el árnica sobre la rojez. Después envolvió una bolsa de hielo en una toalla y lo aplicó suavemente sobre el omoplato de Emma, trabándolo con la asilla.

«Manténgalo unos minutos…»

Emma entonces se giró y se recostó sobre el sofá.

«Gracias» susurró, aliviada

«De nada»

Regina desapareció una vez más en lo que Emma imaginaba ser el cuarto de baño, antes de volver

«Tome esta pastilla»

Emma cogió el comprimido y el vaso de agua que le la bella morena le dio y tras haber bebido, cerró brevemente los ojos relajándose.

«Descanse, estaremos en Hawái en unas horas…»

«No, yo…Voy a mi camarote…» murmuró Emma, sintiendo cómo el sueño la invadía de repente «Mierda…me ha drogado…»

Regina rio antes de sacudir la cabeza.

«No fue necesario, está atontada…Debería llamar al médico de a bordo…»

Emma se relajó repentinamente al sentir la mano de Regina en su ante brazo

«…Gina…Solo…unos segundos entonces…»

Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de que estaba en el sofá de Regina cuando se quedó dormida, ante la mirada medio divertida medio inquieta de Regina. Entonces ella se levantó y cogió una manta de su armario. Cuando volvió a su lado, le quitó a la joven sus sandalias, y dudó durante unos segundos: ¿debería desabotonarle los shorts? No, no, no, no….

Sacudió la cabeza y arropó a Emma, asegurándose de que estaba bien colocada. Después se quedó un momento a su lado, vigilando  que estuviera bien.

¿Quién hubiera creído que acogería a una joven mujer en su camarote, lugar que le estaba exclusivamente reservado a ella?

 

Cuando Emma abrió de nuevos los ojos, sintió calor en su vientre. Entonces comprendió que un rayo de sol, que atravesaba las cortinas, golpeaba sobre su abdomen. Se incorporó con dificultad, ya que su omoplato le tiraba.

«¿Regina?»

Pero nadie…Ni un alma viva en el camarote. Entonces, se levantó y se puso su camisa. Empujada por la curiosidad, se paseó por el pequeño salón, descubriendo entonces la rigidez de la comandante: ni una cosa fuera de su lugar, ni una mota de polvo sobre los muebles, cada cosa en su debido sitio, incluso las flores en los jarrones estaban impecables.

Sonrió antes de ver algunos portarretratos colocados en la cómoda. Cogió una de las fotos en sus manos donde se veía a Regina y a una mujer pelirroja, toda sonriente, parecían felices. Después, otra en la que ellas estaban con una mujer de más edad, a la que Emma no costó identificar como su madre debido a que el parecido físico era asombroso. Recorrió la estancia con la mirada y vio una puerta entreabierta. Pasó con curiosidad la cabeza y constató que era la habitación de Regina. Sintió un escalofrío antes de salir, no quería transgredir ciertos límites.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y, a imagen del resto, todo estaba impecable: cada cosa tenía su sitio lógico, maximizando el espacio. Emma sonrió alegre cuando pensó en su propio baño, imaginando que la ropa sucia estaría aún en el cesto, o su toalla húmeda dejada negligentemente en el borde de la bañera.

Se echó agua fresca en la cara antes de abandonar el camarote de Regina, no sin una última mirada.

Al cabo de varios minutos, se sorprendió por no ver a nadie en el barco. Tocó a la puerta de Ruby, pero nadie respondió. Tras un rápido paso por su camarote, se volvió a encontrar en cubierta y se sorprendió, una vez más, de no ver a nadie alrededor de la piscina.

«Mierda…un barco fantasma…»

«¿La puedo ayudar?»

Emma se giró y se encontró cara a cara con un asistente

«Oh, euh…Me preguntaba…¿dónde está la gente?»

El asistente sonrió y le mostró la parte izquierda del barco. Emma siguió su dedo y vio asombrada la costa.

«Hemos desembarcado en Hawái, hace una hora»

«Mierda, pero ¿cuánto tiempo he dormido…?» resopló ella antes de girarse de nuevo hacia el joven «¿La comandante está en tierra?»

«No. A esta hora, debe estar en el restaurante»

Emma frunció el ceño, pero le dio las gracias con un movimiento de cabeza antes de escaparse hacia el restaurante donde, efectivamente, vio a algunos pasajeros, pero también, y sobre todo a Regina, que estaba sola en una mesa.

«¡Qué desperdicio! Comer sola»

Regina se sobresaltó antes de mirar a la joven rubia

«Miss Swan, se ha despertado. ¿Cómo se encuentra?»

«Pensaba que tendría el inmenso placer de verla en mi despertar» dijo ella invitándose a la mesa, sentándose frente a ella

«Quería ir a verla tras mi comida»

«¿Por qué está comiendo sola? ¿Y sobre todo en el barco? Quiero decir…¡está en Hawái!» se entusiasmó la bella rubia

«Oh, ya sabe, conozco la isla de memoria…Ya no me queda nada por descubrir»

Emma asintió antes de robarle una papa frita del plato a la bella morena.

«Hm, pues me viene bien, yo no conozco nada, ¡necesitaría un buen guía!»

«Hay todo lo necesario en el sitio. Además nuestros asistentes están acostumbrados a…»

«No quiero ningún asistente o algún profesional…La quiero a usted»

Regina se quedó parada al ver el azul acero de la mirada de Emma fijo en ella. Se estremeció antes de desviar la mirada.

«No tengo tiempo, tengo…»

«Oh, piedad, no tiene ninguna excusa. Además, me lo debe después de lo que me ha hecho»

«¿Lo que _yo_ le he hecho?»

«Por su culpa, tengo un inmenso morado en la espalda, ¡super doloroso!»

Regina contuvo una sonrisa

«Jamás se habría caído si no hubiera salido afuera para… _ver los relámpagos_ »

«Hm, ok…Pero por su culpa, me caí» miró a Regina, arqueando una ceja, divertida «¿Entonces?»

«Miss Swan…»

«Por favor…Usted misma lo ha dicho: conoce la isla de memoria…Solo vamos a estar aquí dos días…»

Regina habría podido responder que no, sabía que era una mala idea, una muy mala idea…no debía traspasar esa línea, esa frontera que había instaurado entre ella y sus pasajeros. Y sin embargo, la perspectiva de pasar tiempo con Emma en otro ambiente que no fuera su barco pellizcaba su curiosidad.

«Muy bien»

«¡Genial! El tiempo de cambiarnos, ¿nos vemos en el muelle en 20 minutos?»

«No tengo ninguna intención de cambiarme»

«Oh, por favor, ¿de verdad se va a pasear por Hawái en uniforme?»

Regina reviró los ojos

«Muy bien, muy bien»

 

Emma había precisado bien 20 minutos…y sin embargo, ya estaba en el muelle hacia ya diez minutos…y nadie por los alrededores. Había optado por un vestido de verano ligero y floreado, sus cabellos recogidos en una cola alta, sus gafas de sol sobre su nariz, esperando impacientemente la llegada de Regina.

Y cuando pensaba que le habían dado plantón, la bella morena llegó, cortándole a Emma la respiración de tal manera que tuvo que bajarse las gafas para admirar mejor la impecable silueta de la mujer: sus piernas moldeadas en un pantalón corsario blanco, y su busto en una camisa de seda rosa palo, sus cabellos recogidos en una cola baja, estaba sublime.

«Wow…»

«Miss Swan, siento el retraso…Un interrogatorio un poco largo…»

«¡Ningún problema, la espera ha valido la pena!» intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de que Regina se pusiera en marcha, seguida de cerca por Emma «Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?»

«Comencemos por Honolulu, la capital…»

«Hábleme un poco de la isla»

«Por lo pronto es un archipiélago. Está compuesto de muchas islas, de estas, ocho son principales. Las más conocidas son Maui, Hawái y Oahu, en la que hemos atracado, donde se encuentra la capital. A parte de Honolulu, el parque volcánico es algo que hay que ver»

«Habla como una guía turística. Quiero saber y ver cosas que jamás se piensa en ir a ver»

«¿Como qué?»

«No sé: escondrijos, calas abandonadas, tiendas típicas…»

«Ya veo, conozco lo que hace falta. Sígame»

Entonces subieron a un taxi y de repente, ante los ojos de Emma, el paisaje que desfilaba ante sus ojos la dejó obnubilada: montañas a un lado, playas de arena blanca al otro, de un agua turquesa como en las más bellas postales. Edificios inmensos donde se reflejaba el sol en sus inmaculadas fachadas.

«¡Es magnífico! ¿A dónde vamos?»

«Quería ver el lado típico de Hawái…Ahí la llevo»

Emma respondió con una sencilla sonrisa antes de volver a contemplar el paisaje. Unos diez minutos más tarde, los edificios dejaron lugar a una vasta arboleda, después a una pequeña aldea de casas de madera de colores.

«Hemos llegado»

El taxi se detuvo y las dos mujeres salieron, Emma contemplando la playa bajo ella y esa enorme extensión turquesa.

«Miss Swan, por aquí»

Emma se unió a Regina ante algunas tiendas típicas donde grandes pareos multicolores así como coronas de conchas decoraban el escaparate.

«Kaluata»

«¿Perdón?»

«Es un autóctono con el que hice amistad la primera vez que vine aquí. Tiene un comercio en la ciudad y  le dije que con mi barco podría traerle clientes»

«Buen trato. ¿Entramos?»

Regina entonces la invitó a seguirla y Emma se quedó maravillada con el sitio: música hawaiana, colores por todos lados, flores de aromas embriagadores.

«Es magnífico» dijo ella deambulando por la tienda, olvidando durante unos segundos que estaba acompañando a Regina.

«¡Hey, Aloha Gina!»

«¡Aloha Kal!»

Emma entonces se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a un hombre de cierta corpulencia y de cabellos entrecanos coger a Regina en sus brazos en un gesto casi paternal.

«¡De vuelta entre nosotros! Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí»

«Sí, siempre problemas de última hora en el barco»

«¿Qué ha cambiado hoy?»

Como toda respuesta, Regina se giró hacia una Emma que volvió a asaltar la tienda, maravillándose con todas las cosas que se ofrecían a sus ojos.

«Hm, ya veo…Guapa» murmuró Kal al oído de su amiga.

«Stop. No van por ahí los tiros. Es una pasajera, nada más»

«Hm, claro. ¿Recuérdame la última vez en que bajaste al muelle para enseñarle la isla a un pasajero?»

«Calla» dijo secamente Regina, sintiéndose en terreno resbaladizo

«Siempre he sabido que tenías buen gusto…»

«Kal…» sermoneó la bella morena

El hombre alzó las manos en señal de rendición y retrocedió mientras Regina se unía a Emma, que estaba admirando una pequeña guitarra de colores.

«Es un Ukelele, un instrumental tradicional»

«Es precioso» dijo ella acariciándolo con los dedos.

«Cójalo»

Emma sonrió, pero retrocedió.

«¡Enséñeme otras cosas que nadie jamás haya visto!»

Ese repentino cambio de actitud sorprendió a Regina, pero no quiso llevar más allá su investigación, Emma ya estaba fuera. Tras despedirse de Kal, Regina se unió a ella en la acera.

«Esta aldea es muy bonita» dijo Emma mirando las diferentes fachadas de colores de las casas «¿Nunca ha querido vivir aquí? Quiero decir, tras todas esas visitas, y parece que conoce bien el sitio»

«No. No sé hacer otra cosa que manejar el timón de mi barco»

«Oh, comandante, estoy segura que está llena de sorpresas y…de competencias»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de que Regina desviara la mirada

«Más allá, en la plaza…Venga»

Emma se divertía con esas reacciones avergonzadas, Regina estaba muy receptiva. Así que sin dudar, se pegó a ella, agarrándose a su brazo para entrar en la plaza de la aldea. Regina se tensó, pero no obstante, no la rechazó. Y cuando se sentaron en un banco, una música resonó y unos diez bailarines aparecieron con antorchas y otros instrumentos de música.

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Una pequeña ceremonia tradicional. Aquí, el surf es una religión, una comunión con el mar. Es sagrado. Uno de los ancianos de la aldea, que era un gran surfista en su tiempo, se jubila hoy…Aunque aquí no se conoce la palabra “jubilación” cuando se trata del, surf» sonrió ella

«¿Entonces es algo festivo?»

«Sí. Un poco como cuando celebran la primera ola o la mayoría de edad…»

Las dos mujeres se quedaron apartados mirando el espectáculo, Emma literalmente se estaba bebiendo con la mirada a los bailarines, los escupe fuegos y la famosa hakka hawaiana, algo diferente de la de los Maorí.

El espectáculo duró una hora larga antes de que la gente se dispersara cantando alegres.

«¿A dónde van?»

«A la playa»

«¿Vamos?»

«¿Pensaba que quería ver los escondrijos típicos?»

«No todos los días se tiene la ocasión de ver ese tipo de ceremonia. ¡Venga, por favor!»

Regina suspiró, pero se rindió: Emma era terca, eso era una certitud. Así que se metieron dentro de la muchedumbre que se dirigía a la playa, dos kilómetros más abajo.

Varias veces, debido al movimiento y al choque con la gente, sus hombros o sus brazos se rozaban, y si, al principio, no dejaban de excusarse, al final, ya ni se daban cuenta.

Y finalmente, cuando la playa estuvo cerca, el gentío se agitó, y Emma y Regina fueron separadas.

«¿Regina?»

«¡Miss Swan! ¡A su derecha!»

Pero pronto la algarabía cubrió las voces y el pánico se apoderó de Emma que no supo hacia dónde girarse, arrastrada por la marea de gente…cuando de repente, sintió una mano agarrar la suya y tirar de ella violentamente. Entonces se pegó contra la espalda de Regina.

«Quédese así» le ordenó la bella morena, aún con su mano en la de ella.

Y así, dadas de la mano, caminaron los últimos metros para llegar a la playa, por donde el gentío comenzó a dispersarse. Regina condujo a Emma un poco hacia un lado apartado, a la orilla del agua. Ella no se daba cuenta, pero Emma no dejaba de sonreír, feliz con su mano en la de ella. Se pegó un poco más a ella y posó su mentón en su hombro.

«Es magnífico…»

Regina esbozó, a su vez, una sonrisa, dejando que esa proximidad con Emma se instalara.

«Van a bañarse para agradecer al océano haberles concedido otra hermosa estación»

«¿Nosotras también?»

«¿Perdón?»

«¿Nosotras también vamos a bañarnos?»

«No. No he cogido mi…»

«Oh, por favor…¡Solo los pies! ¡Estamos en Hawái, el Pacífico!»

Emma se quitó las sandalias y se subió el vestido en un gesto rápido, lo que sorprendió a Regina que no pudo desviar su mirada del cuerpo perfectamente esculpido de la bella rubia. Tragó con dificultad antes de que Emma, que ya estaba con el agua por las rodillas, la llamara.

«Miss Swan…»

«Está buena, venga, ¡dejase llevar un poco!»

«…»

«Por Dios, es usted tan recta…» sonrió Emma acariciando el agua con sus manos.

Regina entonces frunció el ceño, algo molesta por el comentario condescendiente de la bella rubia y, picada en su amor propio, se quitó los zapatos para entrar en el agua, solo a media canilla.

«¡Ah, ya! ¡Venga!» Emma la salpicó bajo los gritos estridentes de la bella morena

«¡No, no Miss Swan, no tengo ropa de recambio!»

«¡Estamos en el país de los pareos, le compraré uno!»

Y cuando se disponía  a correr hacia Regina, esta última se metió corriendo entre la muchedumbre, pero Emma era una policía aguerrida y deportista: en pocos pasos, la agarró por la cintura y la hizo darse la vuelta

«¡La he cogido!»

Cara  a cara, los rostros manchados por las gotas de agua, se quedaron unos segundos mirando a los ojos, antes de ser empujadas por varias personas.

«Quizás deberíamos movernos…» dijo Emma cogiendo a Regina por la mano y conduciéndola a unos metros más a lo lejos «Puede quitarse su pantalón, creo…»

«Ya como estoy…da igual que me lo quede puesto» dijo ella sentándose en la arena, con el agua llegándole hasta las caderas. Emma la imitó.

«Esta vista es soberbia. Imagino que una puesta de sol aquí debe ser excepcional…»

«Dentro de unas horas podrá comprobarlo»

«¿Estará conmigo en ese momento?»

Regina miró a Emma, esta última hizo lo mismo y de repente la bella morena vaciló: tanta intensidad en esa mirada, pocos la habían mirado así antes.

«¿Regina?»

«¿Hm? Perdón…Yo…No, tengo que volver para recibir a los pasajeros que deseen comer y dormir a bordo»

«¿Es posible dormir en tierra?»

«Evidentemente…El barco solo partirá mañana a media tarde»

«¿Su segundo de a bordo no puede reemplazarla?»

«Miss Swan, su insistencia ya es algo molesta…»

«Lo sé. Y le prometí no importunarla más…Es más…No quise disgustarla anoche, y esa fue la razón para no estar en la cena»

«Sí, entre otras cosas…» dijo Regina irónicamente

«¿Perdón?»

«No, nada»

«Sí, sí, acabe»

«…»

«¿Regina?»

«Este crucero es para eso: conocer gente, más o menos seria, hacer cosas que no tendríamos el valor para hacer en otro momento…Algunos se dejan ir desde la primera noche, pensando en el flechazo. A veces, eso se concretiza, a veces no»

«¿Y eso tiene relación conmigo, porque….?»

«No la juzgo, es lo bastante adulta para hacer lo que quiera y con quien quiera»

«Bueno Regina, quiere  soltarlo ya. ¿De qué está hablando por Dios?»

«Esa mujer…esa hermosa mestiza…Anoche, yo…La vi»

«¿La hermosa mestiza? ¿Clay?»

«No sé su nombre…Solo sé que estaba anoche…en su camarote. Medio desnuda»

Emma entonces se tensó antes de echarse a reír, ante la expresión estupefacta de Regina.

«Espere, ¿piensa que…? Nooooooo, por lo que dice, ¿acaso está celosa?»

«En absoluto. Solo digo que si tenía que elegir a alguien para visitar la isla, podría haber elegido a esa mujer con quien ha pasado la noche…»

«Se equivoca por completo. No pasó nada entre Clay y yo, nada…Y sin embargo, la cosa comenzó bien…»

_Emma sintió el boche de su sujetador ceder a los dedos hábiles de la bella mestiza. Con una cascada de caricias, la bella morena marcó su territorio aquí y allá, regándola con ardientes besos._

_Emma cerró brevemente los ojos, inspirando pesadamente al sentir las manos de Clay de repente en sus nalgas, después intentando meterse bajo la ropa. Pero repentinamente…_

_«¡No, para!»_

_Emma empujó a Clay que se dejó caer hacia un lado._

_«¿Algún problema?»_

_«No…En fin…Lo siento, estaba convencida de que…»_

_«…de que podrías ir más allá…»_

_«…»_

_«Estás loca por ella…la comandante, quiero decir. Salta a la vista»_

_«Pero ella me ha dejado bien claro que no pasará nada. Había tomado la decisión de vivir el resto del viaje…como una soltera que solo quiere divertirse…»_

_«¿Pero?»_

_«Pero…no lo consigo»_

_«Estás enganchada»_

_«Apenas la conozco…»_

_«El flechazo»_

_Emma rio irónicamente_

_«Sí, será eso…»_

_«Aunque solo queden cinco días, quizás deberías echarle tiempo para aprender a conocerla»_

_«No quiere saber nada de mí…»_

_«Si ha vislumbrado un cuarto de lo que yo veo en ti, entonces…»_

_«¿Entonces?»_

_«Es que le gusta lo que ha podido observar. Lo único es que no quiere bajar sus defensas»_

_«Como si la conocieras…»_

_«En realidad, puedo comprenderla: una mujer sin ataduras, sin puerto de anclaje…Yo fui azafata de vuelo durante tres años y te puedo decir que uno se blinda. Llegamos a pensar que no sirve de nada conocer a alguien porque jamás estamos en un sitio…Imagino que estar en el océano la mayoría del tiempo no debe ayudar a dejarse  ir sentimentalmente»_

_«¿Entonces qué cambiaría? ¿Para mí quiero decir?»_

_«No lo sé…Se supone que iba a follar contigo esta noche, no a ser consejera sentimental»_

_«Lo siento…Si quieres…»_

_«Oh no, para nada quiero ser una rueda de repuesto. No deseo que te la imagines en mi lugar…» rio. Emma suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama «Por el contrario, ¡hace tiempo que no tengo una fiesta del pijama!» dijo dejándose caer también en el colchón._

«Entonces…vosotras…»

«No,  no hicimos nada. Nos quedamos dormidas…»

«…»

«¿Vino usted a verme?»

«¿Perdón?»

«Ha dicho que la vio en mi camarote…¿Así que vino?»

«Yo…»

«¿Por qué?»

«…»

«No fui a cenar a su mesa…» dijo como una constatación Emma «Y eso la intrigó» sonrió

«No quería que hubiera malentendidos entre nosotras. No había por qué poner tanta distancia ni evitarse durante todo el viaje»

«Y se encontró con Clay…Me dijo que era el servicio de habitaciones» sonrió «Ella la reconoció…»

«Yo también la reconocí…Esa hermosa mestiza con la que usted bailó durante la fiesta…Saqué la conclusión de que eráis…»

«En absoluto»

«Hubiera podido, ella es muy hermosa. De todas maneras, no me incumbe…»

«Para ser sincera…» Emma miró el horizonte «sí le incumbe»

«¿Disculpe?»

Emma bajó la cabeza y sonrió: ¿qué tenía que perder?

«Ella…Yo no pude porque estaba obnubilada con otra cosa…con alguien…»

El corazón de Regina se saltó un latido

«¿Alguien?»

«Usted. Usted, Regina, desde que pisé ese maldito barco, siempre ha sido usted. Y es una estupidez porque solo hace cinco días…Yo soy una picaflor, incluso creo que no sé amar correctamente…Así que no sé, no comprendo por qué pienso constantemente en usted, por qué no la veo sino solo a usted…Y en cambio, usted y yo, no hay nada más opuesto…Es completamente imposible: usted vive en un barco y yo a miles de kilómetros en una apartamento en Nueva York. Nuestra pareja no llegaría a nada…y en cambio, a pesar de todo eso, no pudo evitar pensar en usted, todo el tiempo. Es estúpido, ¿no?»

Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Regina, por miedo a leer el asco o, peor, la ironía. Se quedó así, con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, admirando la blanca y fina arena en donde el sol se reflejaba y la hacía aparecer como millones de diamantes.

El silencio se hizo pesado, incluso para ella, y como ya no esperaba ninguna respuesta, se alzó de repente, lista para marcharse mientras el cielo se estaba poniendo ocre, con el sol ocultándose lentamente por el horizonte.

«¡Miss Swan, espere!»

Pero Emma no estaba dispuesta a escuchar un enésimo rechazo de su parte.

«Miss Swan»

Pero ella no quería escuchar, ni ver su mirada…

«¡Emma, stop!»

De repente sintió una mano agarrar su ante brazo, entonces se giró.

«No, escuche, era un tontería…»

«No, Emma…Stop, cállese»

Emma se sorprendió ante el tono autoritario teñido de dulzura de Regina. Entonces la miró, sus manos aún juntas.

«Tiene razón sobre muchos puntos: somos muy diferentes: nuestras vidas, nuestras expectativas, nuestra visión de las cosas…Creo que no hay nada más contradictorio que nosotras dos. Yo creo en el flechazo, creo en las almas gemelas…»

«¿Pero no en nuestro caso?»

Regina le sonrió.

«Oh sí, sería muy capaz de creer en un golpe del destino. Solo que sé a dónde nos llevará…»

«¿A ningún lado?»

«Desafortunadamente. ¿Qué salida positiva se podría encontrar? Usted vive lejos, estará ocupada en su trabajo, yo en el mío…Aunque disfrutemos aquí, no habría ninguna solución para subsanar la distancia y el tiempo, desgraciadamente. Y también es por eso por lo que no dejó a nadie entrar»

«¿Para evitar la decepción?»

«Sí»

«Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?»

«No lo sé…Su declaración ha sido tan repentina como sorprendente…»

«E idiota…»

«No, no, ha…Me siento conmovida por su interés por mí»

«Pero no es recíproco, lo he pillado, ningún problema»

Emma se soltó de las manos de Regina, pero la bella morena se colocó de nuevo frente a ella.

«Es usted un caso, ¿lo sabe?» Emma rio «Yo…yo también estoy intrigada»

«¿Intrigada? Es decir que…¿También le intereso?»

«No he dicho eso, pero…»

«¡Oh Regina, suéltese un poco! Quiero decir: no porque diga que le gusto nos vamos a casar obligatoriamente mañana. Nos quedan cinco días, de los cuales uno en Hawái. Al menos podríamos conocernos, compartir algo…Vivir así como…un amor de vacaciones: efímero, pero intenso, ¿no?»

«Un amor de vacaciones…Son hermosas historias, pero que acaban tristemente…»

«Da igual cómo termine, lo importante es la manera en que vamos a vivirla. Mentiría si dijera         que podré olvidarla, no después de este día, no después de esas declaraciones»

«…»

«Pero, podríamos disfrutar del crucero. No tengo la intención de ahora dejarlo escapar…»

Regina se alegró de su testarudez y suspiró lentamente

«Muy bien»

«¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo muy bien?»

«No tengo intención de ponerme a saltar de alegría…»

«De todas maneras le concedo el honor de mi presencia» dijo irónicamente Emma «Entonces…¿qué hacemos ahora?»

«Usted debería volver a vestirse y yo solo tengo que encontrar un pareo…»

 

Emma estaba obnubilada con la belleza de Regina, así de sencillo. Mientras esperaba sentada en una gran roca al borde de la carretera a que Regina encontrara el pareo adecuado, esta desfilaba delante de ella, preguntándole su opinión.

«¿Y este?»

«No está mal…Pero el color no demasiado. El rojo le queda mejor»

«¿El rojo? Ok»

Regina desapareció tras un estante para volver minutos más tarde con un pareo anudado como un vestido, con un nudo tras la nuca.

«¡Perfecto!» juzgó Emma. Regina se sonrojó ante la mirada llena de admiración y de lujuria que la bella rubia le dedicó antes de ponerse a su lado «¿Qué hacemos ahora?»

«El sol no tardará en ponerse, hay un sitio con una vista indescriptible sobre el horizonte, venga»

Emma se dejaba guiar agradablemente por la bella morena, enlazando sus dedos a los suyos mientras que se ponían en marcha. Evidentemente, Regina se tensó ligeramente ante ese contacto, poco acostumbrada a eso, mucho menos con una de sus pasajeros, pero no opuso resistencia, incluso estrechó el agarre.

Y al cabo de dos kilómetros, ella se detuvo

«Llegamos»

«¿Una cala?»

«Quería ver algo único y salvaje. Hay que bajar por las rocas un poco, pero vale la pena. Démonos prisa  antes de que desaparezca el sol»

«¡Si lo hubiera sabido, habría cogido los tenis!»

«No sea quejica»

«No soy quejica…» rezongo Emma irónicamente

Y con la mayor de las precauciones, descendieron las escarpadas rocas, a veces ayudándose la una a la otra para no resbalar. Y al cabo de un esfuerzo que a Emma le pareció una eternidad, llegaron al borde del agua, solas, solo con el horizonte como compañía.

«Es magnífico» susurró Emma totalmente subyugada por la vista.

Regina, orgullosa de su pequeño efecto, se sentó entonces a la orilla del agua, imitada por Emma segundos más tarde, y hombro con hombro miraron cómo el sol se ponía lentamente, tiñendo el cielo de toques anaranjados y ocres.

Después, algunos minutos más tarde, Emma notó movimiento tras ella. Se giró y constató que algunas parejas se les habían juntado, admirando ellos también la vista.

«Es un lugar apreciado» dijo divertida

«De cierta manera…» se sonrojó Regina

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

Al ver la visible incomodidad de la bella morena, la curiosidad de Emma se acrecentó

«¿Regina?»

Entonces algunas parejas más aparecieron y mientras el sol tocaba el horizonte, Emma miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que todos, sin excepción, se estaban besando.

«¿Regina?»

La bella morena no apartó su mirada del agua

«Se dice que esta cala tiene virtudes mágicas. Toda pareja que se bese en esta cala al ponerse el sol…verá su amor convertirse en eterno»

Emma sonrió

«Es usted una romántica empedernida, eh…»

Regina no respondió, aunque había visto decenas y decenas de parejas besarse ahí, no estaba segura si el 40% de ellas aún estaban juntas…

De repente, sintió la mano de Emma deslizarse por su espalda y la otra posarse en su mejilla, atrayendo su mirada a la de ella.

«Yo no soy romántica…pero la perspectiva de besarla…»

«Miss Swan…»

«Shuuttt, el sol pronto va a desaparecer…»

Dicho eso, ella acercó su rostro al suyo, cerró los ojos y esperó no ser rechazada demasiado rápido. Entonces cuando sus labios se tocaron y los sintió moverse, como una respuesta positiva de Regina, ella acentuó el gesto deslizando su mano de la mejilla hacia la nuca, dejando escapar algunos gemidos de sus labios.

El beso tomó entonces un cariz más carnal, más tierno, las lenguas acariciándose suavemente.

En pocas ocasiones Regina había sido besada así…En pocas ocasiones Emma había besado así.

Al cabo de unos segundos que parecieron horas, se separaron, Emma abrió de nuevo los ojos para admirar el rostro sereno de Regina, sonriendo incluso. Pegaron sus frentes antes de lanzar una mirada hacia el horizonte: el sol ya estaba totalmente hundido en el océano, revistiendo el cielo de un manto púrpura, oscilando hacia el azul violáceo.

Evidentemente, ambas sabían que esa superstición era sobre todo un modo de conseguir contacto carnal. Se quedaron en silencio un momento antes de que Emma viera cómo las parejas se levantaban e iban a grabar algo en las rocas. Respondiendo a la pregunta implícita de la rubia, Regina explicó

«Graban sus nombres. Forma parte del ritual: para que la eternidad no les olvide»

Emma entonces sonrió, se levantó y tendió su mano hacia Regina para que hiciera lo mismo. Después, juntas, se dirigieron hacia una roca apartada. Emma cogió un pedernal puntiagudo, encontrado en el agua y comenzó a tallar en la roca, bajo la mirada divertida de Regina.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, Emma había tallado un corazón y su nombre, entones le pasó el pedernal a Regina para que hiciera lo mismo. Regina, aún en silencio, lo cogió y grabó, a su vez, su nombre bajo la mirada de admiración de Emma.

«Ya está» concluyó Regina, tirando la piedra al agua

«Estamos eternizadas en Hawái…¿Está bonito, no?»

«Mucho»

Con los pies en el agua, Emma se acercó a Regina y la abrazó por detrás, posando su mentón en su hombro, embriagándose con el perfume de sus cabellos.

«Estoy bien aquí»

Regina sonrió, mientras seguía con la mirada fija en el horizonte que acogía sus primeras estrellas. Y mientras las otras parejas se marchaban, Emma y Regina se quedaron un momento, abrazadas de esa manera antes de que el frío rompiera su burbuja de bienestar. Regina notó a Emma estremecerse. Entonces se giró

«¿Tiene frío?»

«Un poco…»

«¿Tiene hambre?»

«También» sonrió Emma

«Conozco un pequeño restaurante típico. Está en la ciudad»

«La sigo»

Escalaron en silencio, Emma sin dejar de mirar el trasero que se le ofrecía a la vista en cada roca que ascendían»

«Miss Swan, imagino que la vista le gusta, pero podría ser al menos más discreta» gruñó Regina

«¿Hm, eh? Euh, sí, sí» dijo Emma, sabiendo que había sido pillada _in fraganti_.

Una vez arriba, llamaron a un taxi, que las condujo al centro de la ciudad. Sentadas, una al lado de la otra, con sus muslos tocándose, Emma posó una mano en la rodilla de Regina como quien no quiere la cosa. La bella morena se estremeció, pero no la rechazó.

Y cuando el taxi se detuvo delante de una calle, que parecía ser comercial, las dos jóvenes salieron y, directamente, Emma cogió a Regina de la mano, lo que divirtió a la bella morena

«¿Tiene miedo de que salga volando?»

«No…Aunque, ¿no es en el cielo donde están  generalmente las estrellas más hermosas?»

Regina no pudo contener una risa

«¡Dios mío…! ¡Y soy yo la más romántica de las dos!»

«¿Es ñoño, no?» hizo una mueca Emma, que no tenía la costumbre  de ese tipo de adornos amorosos para seducir a una mujer. Por lo general, hacía pocos esfuerzos para convencer, pero Regina era otra historia: ella era complicada, pero sobre todo valía la pena hacer algunos esfuerzos.

«No, es adorable. Vamos, ¡también tengo hambre!»

Entonces, dadas de la mano, atravesaron varios restaurantes hasta llegar delante de una facahda de madera.

«Aquí es»

«¿El _Tropics_?»

«Da a la playa, la carta es tan atractiva como asequible»

«Una vez más, está hablando como una guía»

«Solicitó una guía, le recuerdo»

«No, la solicité a usted»

Emma le guiñó un ojo antes de que un hombre con camisa de flores las recibiera.

«¡Aloha! ¿Una mesa para dos?»

«Sí, por favor»

Ellas lo siguieron y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa, al borde de la playa, una palmera las escondía de los demás.

«¡Perfecto, gracias!» se entusiasmó Emma

Una vez sentadas, Emma no dudó un segundo para enlazar su mano a la de Regina sobre la mesa, lo que sorprendió a esta.

«¿Le incomoda?»

«No, no. Sencillamente no estoy acostumbrada»

«Por lo general no soy tan tocona, pero…solo tenemos unos días para disfrutar, así que…»

Regina la tranquilizó con una sonrisa antes que los cócteles entraran en su campo de visión.

«Entonces, cuénteme un poco de su vida»

«¿Mi vida?»

«Me dijo que tenía una hermana. ¿Nunca he estado en su barco? ¿Y su madre?»

Regina inspiró: no estaba muy acostumbrada a hablar de ella por lo general, pero ahí…la mirada casi hipnótica de Emma sobre ella tenía un efecto inimaginable.

«Han venido…algunas veces, pero no en los cruceros para solteros»

«¿No encuentran extraño que organice este tipo de viajes siendo usted soltera?»

«Dejaron de cuestionárselo hace mucho tiempo» sonrió Regina «Nos vemos poco, desgraciadamente»

«Si lamenta la distancia, ¿por qué no reducirla? ¿Hacer menos cruceros, quedarse más tiempo en tierra?»

«Porque ya no hay nada para mí en tierra. Mi madre es una mujer que ha realizado su vida con orgullo. Mi hermana está casada y madre de familia. Ya no me necesitan. Yo misma tengo una vida que me llena»

«Pero, a pesar de los cientos de pasajeros, parece tan sola…»

Regina rio

«¿Y entonces usted aparece en mi vida para llenar ese vacío?»

«¿Por qué no? Solo la novia ideal: ¡deme una tele, una pizza y la dejo en paz durante todo el fin de semana!»

Regina no pudo contener una risa

«Bella perspectiva de vida, efectivamente»

«No me diga que es vegetariana, porque eso, si que no será posible. Puedo hacer concesiones, pero con la comida, no» dijo irónicamente la bella rubia

Regina estaba relajada, y hacía mucho tiempo que no había tenido esa sensación de bienestar y liviandad. Ella, que siempre llevaba sobre sus hombros el fardo de su barco, poniendo a sus pasajeros antes que a ella misma. Pero esa noche, por primera vez, estaba lejos de su barco, olvidando su cena con los invitados: estaba bien, era feliz y eso no le pasaba hacía años…

Pero de repente, recordó que Emma ya no estaría dentro de cinco días. Como si acaba de despertar de un dulce sueño, perdió su sonrisa.

«Hey, ¿algún problema?»

«Hm, no, lo siento…»

«Ok, hablemos de lo que vamos a hacer en los próximos cinco días. Mañana, aún está Hawái, ¿y después?»

«Oh, euh…No lo sé…»

«Podríamos echarnos largas e indecorosas siestas en mi camarote…o en el suyo» bromeó Emma, sabiendo muy bien que eso desestabilizaría a Regina. Y efectivamente es lo que ocurrió cuando la bella morena casi se ahoga con un sorbo de su cóctel.

«¿Pe…perdón?»

«Bromeo…A menos que…»

«No»

«Oh…Bueno, al menos lo he intentado»

«Miss Swan…no tengo ningún problema con…el sexo…Es solo que…»

«No ve por qué pasar a un etapa superior si, al final, esto no lleva a ningún lado»

«Imagino que no lo ve de la misma manera»

«Lo puedo comprender. Para algunos, el sexo solo es sexo…Para otros, reviste algo más serio»

«¿No es su caso?»

«Yo diría que es una mezcla de los dos. He sido durante mucho tiempo una mujer de una noche, encadenando las conquistas sin pensar realmente en las consecuencias o en el futuro. Me gusta mi soltería, no deseo encadenarme a alguien con las obligaciones que eso conlleva…»

Regina sonrió

«Es extraño, tengo el mismo discurso…Dejando de lado la cuestión del sexo. Mi trabajo ya es un freno en sí mismo…una relación, por muy hermosa que sea, solo podría verla positivamente si formara parte integrante de mi vida»

«Entonces, _grosso modo_ , dice que podría plantearse una relación estable y segura con alguien que compartiera, si no su pasión, al menos su ritmo de vida? Es decir, vivir con una de sus asistentes»

«En potencia. No veo sino esa solución si no quiero cambiar de vida, pues me gusta tal como es»

«¿Y en cuanto al sexo?»

«¿Disculpe?»

«Ha dicho que su visión de las cosas era diferente a la mía…¿en qué?»

Regina inspiró suavemente, tendría todo a su favor para no hablar de algo tan íntimo con una casi desconocida, sin embargo, como siempre, bastaba que su mirada se cruzara con la de Emma para que se sintiera cómoda, en confianza.

«Para mí es una etapa esencial en una pareja. Soy una romántica, lo confieso: encuentro importante conquistar, gustar y querer gustar. Encuentro que el juego de la seducción es mucho más atractivo que el fin. Pero una vez que se conquista…el sexo es algo primordial, casi sagrado, sí. Es un momento tan crucial donde sabemos si estamos hechos para estar juntos tanto mental como físicamente»

«Imagino que por esa causa no ha tenido mucho amantes…»

«He tenido los justos. No es la cantidad lo que cuenta»

Emma sonrió: su visión de las cosas, del amor era muy diferente a la suya, y sin embargo, comprendía su punto de vista. ¿Qué no se hace por amor? Tenían una visión de las cosas tan diferente, pero al final, estaban solas. ¿Sería acaso por eso que se habían conocido en ese momento?

Y el resto de la cena transcurrió de forma ideal para las dos mujeres: la una aprendió sobre la otra, el pasado, el presente y lo que querían para el futuro. Emma había aprendido que Regina prefería el pescado a la carne, que el negro y el rojo eran sus colores, que tenía su diploma de primeros auxilios, que de todos los países que había visitado, Vietnam era su preferido, seguido muy de cerca por la India.

En cuanto a Regina, aprendió que a Emma le gustaba la comida picante, y que cuando no lo estaban lo suficiente, añadía más, que adoraba la ciencia ficción, el cine a altas horas de la noche, las palomitas saladas…

«Cuénteme anécdotas de trabajo»

Emma sonrió y jugueteó con la pajita

«Hm…Un día, interrumpí a una joven pareja que…hacían el amor alegremente»

«Oh…vaya»

«Digamos que lo estaban haciendo en pleno día en un parque acuático…No estaban siendo nada discretos. Tuve que llevarlos a comisaria en bañador…¿Y sabe qué? En el coche mientras los llevaba, no pararon…»

«¡Oh, Dios mío…!»

«También una vez un chico estaba tan borracho que confundió la celda de desintoxicación con…los baños. Y evidentemente, orinó en una esquina…»

«¿Tiene usted prima de riesgos?» rio Regina

«Y usted, con todas esas parejas que nacen en su barco…»

«Tengo, pero debo mantener  el secreto»

«¡Ohhh, venga! No tengo por qué saber los nombres. Solo los hechos…¡al menos uno!»

Regina hizo una mueca antes de empinar la nariz, como si pensara.

«Uno de los asistentes pilló a una pareja en pleno acto en el casino…»

«¿En…el casino?»

«Por lo que se ve no le tenían miedo a las cámaras…Oh, también una vez, algo achispados, una pareja quiso entrar en mi camarote para…celebrar su encuentro»

Emma se echó a reír

«¿De verdad?»

«Intentaron entrar abriendo mi puerta con la llave de coche…Eran las tres de la mañana. No tengo que decirle lo contenta que me puse al ser despertada y ver eso…»

«Me lo imagino. ¿Sería una fantasía acostarse en el camarote de la comandante?»

«Puede ser…no obstante yo duermo ahí todas las noches, no hay nada de excepcional dentro» sonrió Regina

Emma se contuvo de hacer ninguna alusión, pero su mirada habló por ella, y las mejillas de Regina tomaron un tinte rosado antes de que llegara el postre. Y finalmente, con la barriga llena, ellas se marcharon, y se fueron a dar un paseo a la playa. Y una vez más, fue Emma quien hizo el gesto de coger la mano de la bella morena entre las suyas. Y bajo las estrellas, caminaron lentamente, sus pies desnudos en la arena.

«Me siento bien…» suspiró Emma, con la nariz empinada hacia arriba, admirando el cielo estrellado.

«Hace buena noche…»

«¿Quién lo hubiera creído después de la tormenta de hace unas horas?» Regina sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos a los de ella «Por cierto…lo siento»

«¿Sentir? ¿El qué?»

«Por haber hecho que pierda su cena con los pasajeros»

«Oh, no pasa nada. Cuando la comandante no puede estar, es el segundo de a bordo quien toma el relevo. Le envié un mensaje para decirle que estaría indisponible esta noche»

«Hm…Entonces, ¿puedo acaparar a la comandante como bien me plazca?»

«Todo depende de cómo piensa acapararme…»

Emma se detuvo de repente, atrayendo la mirada de Regina sobre ella.

«¡Tiene alguna idea!»

Regina entonces le sonrió, se acercó, deslizó su mano sobre la mejilla de la bella rubia antes de llevar sus labios sobre los de ella para darle un beso tan tierno como fugaz, dejando a Emma con las ganas, pero en una pequeña nube. Esa dulzura quedó impregnada en su boca como el gusto del chocolate más fuerte que existe. Emma exigía más y más.

«¿Y sus reglas de no flirtear con los pasajeros?»

«Si somos discretas…Lo que pasa en Hawái, se queda en Hawái»

Emma sonrió y estrechó el agarre antes de pegarse a Regina, desperdigándole algunos besos por su cuello.

«Deberíamos volver, se hace tarde» dijo Regina

Emma entonces asintió. Sus manos no se soltaron sino cuando ascendieron al barco. En silencio, Regina acompañó a Emma a su camarote y ese momento, cuando se vieron una delante de la otra, se hizo algo incómodo.

«Bueno…»

«¿Bueno?»

«Ha sido un día agradable» dijo Emma «Ha sido…muy instructivo» Regina sonrió «Espero tener la suerte de volver a tenerla mañana como guía otra vez»

«Tengo algunos compromisos como siempre que hago escala»

«Pero, ¿mañana por la mañana?»

«Estaré libre»

«¿Libre para mí?»

Regina la miró, sin dejar de escrutar ese rostro que le gustaba tanto mirar: sus profundos ojos azules, sus salientes pómulos, sus cabellos dorados, sus discretas pecas…

«Sí, con mucho gusto»

Aliviada, Emma deslizó la tarjeta en la cerradura de su puerta y tras un clic, la empujó para que se abriera.

«Bueno…buenas noches…»

«Buenas noches, Miss Swan»

Emma reviró los ojos antes de coger a Regina por la cintura. Y con un tierno gesto, la atrajo hacia ella y rozó su mejilla con su nariz, después su propia nariz antes de capturar sus labios en un beso cargado de dulzura y de fogosidad, dejando escapar algunos suspiros de satisfacción.

Subrepticiamente, Emma arrastró a Regina hacia dentro del camarote, pero la bella morena entonces la frenó

«Hm, Miss Swan…No…»

Emma no insistió, pero sonrió pegada a sus labios, sin la intención de romper el contacto tan pronto.

«¿Cuántos besos va a necesitar para llamarme Emma?» dijo ella entre beso y beso

Regina no pudo contener una risita

«Necesitaré unas copas más»

«¡Acepto el reto!»

«De verdad se está haciendo tarde»

«Ok, ok…Entonces, ¿a las nueve? ¿Cogemos los bañadores?»

«No tengo la intención de bañarme…»

«Una pena» murmuró Emma «Hasta mañana entonces…comandante»

«Hasta mañana…Emma»

La bella rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, dejando a regañadientes la mano de la bella morena. Y con los recuerdos de ese bello día se quedó dormida, esperando un fin de viaje más intenso…

Regina, por su parte, se dirigió a su camarote con una multitud de preguntas en su cabeza: ¿estaba siendo razonable?  ¿Sabiendo que probablemente no volvería a ver a Emma tras ese viaje? ¿No valía la pena saborear un poco la felicidad si no se iba a vivirla del todo? ¿Pero y si después echaba de menos esa felicidad, ella que tenía miedo de aferrarse para no sufrir de ausencia…?

Y ahí estaba una resplandeciente rubia neoyorkina que había embarcado en su barco y había empujado sus barreras haciéndola salir de su zona de confort. Pero, ¿hasta dónde estaría dispuesta a llegar?

Tantas preguntas, tantas incertidumbres y sin embargo, se acostó con la sonrisa en los labios pensando en la mañana siguiente al lado de la bella rubia en una de las playas de Hawái.

 

 


	7. Día 6: Regreso

El despertar fue dulce…a pesar de una noche más que agitada: Emma había tenido muchas dificultades para quedarse dormida, su cerebro no hacía más que rememorar sin cesar ese mágico día en compañía de Regina. Su escapada a Hawái, su paseo, su primer beso, su cena y su regreso con promesas de un mañana igual de luminoso.

Solo se durmió porque la fatiga se hizo demasiado pesada y, de repente, el despertar fue tan difícil como radiante. Lanzó una ojeada a su reloj: eran casi las 08:10. Saltó de la cama, tenía tiempo de darse una ducha y elegir la ropa adecuada: quería bañarse y tenía la intención de compartir ese baño de mediodía con su bella morena.

Evidentemente, no pensaba en absoluto que tuviera la partida ganada: Regina tenía aún ese principio de mantener sus barreras erigidas, pero lo presentía, cuando se habían besado, había sentido algo fuerte entre ellas…

Quería hacer de ese día en tierra algo inolvidable a la par que romántico, aunque ella no fuera la definición del romanticismo.

Y cuando estaba saliendo apenas de la ducha, tocaron a la puerta. ¿Sería Regina que venía a darle una sorpresa? Casi se sintió desilusionada al ver a Ruby.

«Oh, Ruby, hola…»

«¿Acabas de levantarte?»

«Sí y no»

«Di, si no tienes nada que hacer, Lan y yo bajamos a la isla. Ayer no te vimos…Pero hemos pensado que estaría bien que las tres la visitáramos»

«Oh, muy amable, pero…»

«Oh, por favor, venga, ¡sal un poco! Estoy segura de que ayer te quedaste todo el día en el barco»

«Pues para que lo sepas ayer salí, incluso volví tarde. Y no, hoy no me voy a quedar encerrada, tengo previsto salir»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Sola?»

«No»

«¿Con esa guapa mestiza?»

«No…»

«¿Entonces? ¿Una nueva conquista?»

«Se puede decir así…»

Ruby la empujó y cerró la puerta tras ella

«Ok, ahora me estás intrigando. Cuenta: ¿con quién estuviste ayer?»

«Ruby, lo que te voy a decir, quiero que te lo guardes para ti, ¿prometido?»

«…»

«Ruby, es importante»

«¿Ni a Lan?»

«No…A no ser que  confíes tanto en ella, pero está en juego la reputación de algu…»

«¡OH DIOS MÍO…! ¡Lo lograste!»

«¿El qué?»

«¡Has conquistado a la impenetrable fortaleza de la comandante! ¡Sales con ella!»

«Sí, bueno, no…De momento, no sé lo que somos. Ayer fuimos a visitar la isla, pasamos el día juntas, fue genial: paseamos, me hizo descubrir cosas y…nos besamos»

«¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡Cuenta! ¿Cómo fue?»

«Romántico, como  casi nunca he sido: estábamos en una cala, a la caída del sol…El cuadro más ideal que pueda haber para un primer beso»

«¿Y después?»

«Paseamos dadas de la mano y comimos en un restaurante en la playa. Una cita ideal,  te lo juro»

«Gran cuestión, pero crucial: ¿hubo un último beso?»

«Sí…» sonrió Emma, quedándose en una nube mientras lo recordaba

«¡Oh, mierda, estás colgada! ¿Y ella?»

«No lo sé, no me ha rechazado…En todo caso no hasta ahora. Pero siento que aún está bajo reservas. Ciertamente por el hecho de que dentro de cinco días ya no nos veremos más…»

«¡No penséis en el futuro de la relación, vivid el instante presente! Estoy contenta por ti»

«Gracias, pero sobre todo, esto no puede difundirse. Ella no quiere se sepa, y por varias razones evidentes»

«Lo comprendo, y te prometo mantener el silencio, a condición de que me cuentes absolutamente todo lo que hagáis hoy»

«¡Trato hecho! Venga, tengo que marcharme, seguramente me está esperando»

 

Así que vestida con un mini short vaquero y un sencillo top naranja fosforescente se presentó en el muelle a las nueve en punto.

Y, como la excepción confirma la regla, Regina ya estaba allí, vestida con un ligero traje azul cielo, y en su cabeza un gran sombrero de paja.

«¡Hey, hola!»

«Hola…»

Emma se colocó delante de Regina y una repentina incomodidad la invadió: tenía unas furiosas ganas de besarla, pero sin embargo, se contuvo, sin saber dónde pensaba Regina que estaban en lo que podría ser caracterizado como relación.

Así que, se conformó con sonreírle cálidamente y acercarse más.

«Está muy guapa»

Las mejillas de Regina se tiñeron ligeramente

«Gracias. ¿Preparada?»

«¡Más que nunca! ¿Cuál es el plan?»

«Visita a algunas islas típicas, un especial almuerzo y regreso al barco antes de zarpar»

«Me gusta mucho…Y en ese programa, ¿habrá tiempo para darse un baño?»

«No es seguro» sonrió Regina «¿Vamos?»

Emma asintió, y lado a lado, subieron a un taxi. La bella rubia no pudo contener un gesto tierno, y posó su mano en la rodilla de Regina, lo que acaparó su mirada

«¿Emma?»

En un gesto impulsivo, la bella rubia se tiró sobre Regina y la besó tiernamente, recorriendo con sus manos el estilizado cuerpo de la comandante.

«Hm…St…Stop Em…¡Miss Swan!» Regina apartó suavemente a Emma

«Lo siento…»

«¿Qué le ha dado?»

«Pues, la verdad, no lo sé…Tenía ganas desde que bajé del barco. Pero no sabía si…»

«¿Si?»

«Si podía»

Regina entonces sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante para besarla en la mejilla

«Gracias»

«¿Por qué?»

«Por haber respetado eso»

Emma le sonrió también antes de enlazar sus dedos con los de ella y continuar el camino en silencio. Cuando el taxi se detuvo delante de un gran edificio, Emma frunció el ceño.

«Venga…»

Poco tranquila, la bella rubia la siguió sin embargo hasta darse cuenta de que se trataba un pequeño aeropuerto.

«¿Nos vamos de viaje?»

«Uno de los modos más rápido para sobrevolar  e ir de isla en isla, además del barco, es el helicóptero»

«¿En serio?»

«¿Nunca ha subido en uno?»

«Nunca»

«No tema»

Emma no necesitó ser tranquilizada: la sola presencia de Regina a su lado lo hacía ya.

Regina podía sentir la tensión y la aprensión de Emma y, para serenarla, no soltó su mano. Cuando se sentaron en el pequeño asiento del helicóptero, el casco puesto en sus cabezas, Emma estrechó tan fuerte su mano que Regina dudó en mandar despegar al aparato.

«Emma, ¿está bien?»

«¿Es romántico o no vomitar a sus pies?»

Regina se echó a reír

«¿Tiene vértigo?»

«No, pero tengo poca confianza en estos pequeños aparatos…»

«Todo irá bien, no dura sino quince minutos. Y le prometo que valdrá la pena»

«Si usted lo dice…»

Regina, entonces, se inclinó hacia su oído y le susurró dulcemente

«Créame, le gustará el desarrollo de esta expedición»

Emma se quedó quieta antes de mirar a Regina entre sorprendida y ansiosa

«¿Ah sí?»

Por toda respuesta, Regina enarboló una radiante sonrisa arqueando sus cejas.

Después, el aparato despegó, y si Emma aún tenía algún miedo, imaginar la continuación de su periplo la dejó encantada. Y rápidamente, sus miedos se vieron reemplazados por una vista increíble del archipiélago y sus islas, rodeadas de un agua turquesa idílica. Estaba maravillada, subyugada como una pequeña niña, sus grandes ojos intentando no perderse nada. Regina estaba divertida, pero también conquistada por esa expresión pícara y luminosa: en ese instante, Emma era de una belleza incomparable y, ella no se lo diría probablemente nunca, pero fue en ese momento preciso en que Regina supo que Emma marcaría para siempre su vida y su corazón.

«Vamos a aterrizar» dijo el piloto

Y en algunos minutos, el helicóptero se posó sobre una isla muy pequeña. Tras haber aclarado con el piloto que las fuera a buscar en dos horas, el aparato despegó, y repentinamente Emma se sintió muy pequeña en mitad de ese claro rodeado de árboles.

«¿Dónde estamos?»

«En la isla de Kaluata»

«¿Kal…? Pero, ¿no es ese el hombre que estaba ayer en la tienda?»

«Sí. Su familia es una de las  más antiguas del archipiélago. Vive en esta pequeña isla y le pertenece»

«¿Y se puede venir así como así?»

«No, evidentemente. Le pedí permiso a Kaluata. Esta isla es ante todo reserva de la naturaleza. Nadie está autorizado a venir, salvo alguna excepción»

«Él la debe apreciar mucho» dijo Emma

«¿Celosa?»

«No…No es competencia para mí» sonrió graciosamente la bella rubia

«Oh, segura de sí misma…»

Emma le guiñó un ojo antes de cogerle la mano

«Entonces, ¿será mi guía?»

«La voy a llevar a un sitio que a mí me gusta mucho»

«¿Estaremos solas?»

«Estamos solas en la isla, miss Swan. Durante dos horas, es toda para nosotras»

Emma sonrió como nunca antes de seguir a Regina en un paseo a través del bosque donde la fuerza física de Emma fue sometida a una dura prueba. Pero valió la pena cuando Regina llegó a un claro y a un lago turquesa que dejó a Emma sin palabras.

«Oh, wow…»

«Este lago es de su propiedad. También está protegido»

«¿Entonces no podemos bañarnos?»

«Sí, por supuesto. Solo hay que dejar las cosas como las hemos encontrado»

Emma se acercó al borde y hundió su mano en el agua.

«Está buena…¿Vamos?»

«No he cogido traje de baño, Emma»

La bella rubia hizo una mueca antes de quitarse el short y su top y hundir sus pies en el agua.

«¡Se lo está perdiendo!»

Regina prefirió sentarse bajo una palmera, y sacó algunas cosas de su bolso, mientras que Emma se adentraba un poco más en el agua, después dio algunas brazadas suspirando de satisfacción antes de quedarse quieta.

«Euh…Regina…»

«¿Hm?»

«Dígame…en este reserva…¿hay animales salvajes, verdad?»

«Quizás sí, ¿por qué?»

«Regina…hay algo en el agua»

«No sea idiota, Emma»

«No, no bromeo…algo me ha rozado»

«Seguramente son algas»

Emma entonces suspiró antes de ponerse en camino para salir, pero de repente gritó, y su grito espanto a una manada de pájaros.

«¡Emma! ¡Ya vale!, ¿no?»

«Regina, se lo juro, hay…¡Ahhhhh! Ayúdeme»

«Es usted ridícula» soltó la bella morena, pero de repente, Emma gritó de nuevo y desapareció en el agua «¿Emma?» la superficie del agua se serenó «¿Emma? Es una idiotez, si cree que voy a…¿Emma? ¡Déjelo ya!» Pero, poco tranquila, se levantó y se acercó al borde «¿Emma? ¿EMMA?»

Pero al no obtener ninguna respuesta, el corazón de Regina se saltó un latido, y de repente, se quitó su vestido y se lanzó de cabeza. Buscó bajo el agua, pero nada vio. Cuando volvió a la superficie, gritó el nombre de Emma, pero al no encontrar eco, nadó hasta mitad del lago.

«Emma…»

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, se tensó al notar que algo le agarraba el tobillo. Gritó entones a su vez antes de ver surgir tras ella una silueta que la salpicó, y entonces se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Emma.

«¡MISS SWAN!»

Emma se echó a reír.

«¡Joder, no sabía si iba a poder aguantar mucho más bajo el agua!»

«¡Está loca! ¡Creí morir!»

«Lo siento…Pero me había mentido: lleva puesto un biquini»

«¡Es usted infantil!»

«Está en el agua» sonrió Emma agarrándose a su cintura «Y muy sexy con los cabellos mojados» dijo antes de pegar sus labios a los de ella en un tierno beso. Y, para su gran alivio, Regina respondió con tanta dulzura, pero en cierto momento le mordió con fuerza el labio inferior.

«¡Ay! ¡Qué fuerte!»

«Eso le enseñará a no darme el susto de mi vida»

«Se ha metido para salvarme…También podría haber dejado su vida» dijo irónicamente Emma «Es tan romántico»

«Cierre la boca» gruñó Regina mientras nadaba para alcanzar la orilla, seguida de una Emma que la detuvo justo en la orilla. La hizo darse la vuelta y la besó con furor, encerrándola en sus brazos, las manos posadas castamente en su cintura.

Pero bien rápido, el beso tomó un giro más carnal, más íntimo: Emma deslizó sus manos a lo largo de sus muslos antes de separarlos ligeramente para meterse entre ellos, pegando su busto contra el de Regina. Después sus labios se desplazaron de su boca al perfil de su mandíbula, después a su cuello, rozando con la punta de su lengua el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando un tímido gemido a Regina.

Esta última rodeó el rostro de Emma entre sus manos para arrastrarla a un beso más ardiente, sus piernas rodearon la cintura de la bella rubia, encerrándola de esa manera más cerca de ella.

«La deseo…» murmuró Emma en un susurró apenas audible

Por toda respuesta, Regina gimió ligeramente sintiendo la pelvis de la joven ejerciendo imperceptibles movimientos de fricción. Después, una de las manos de Emma ascendió suavemente, acariciando el vientre plano de Regina, antes de posarse delicadamente en uno de sus pechos.

Al no notar resistencia por parte de la hermosa morena, Emma dibujó suaves movimientos, deleitándose con ese tierno contacto, sus dedos acariciando levemente un pezón al que notaba endurecerse bajo su palma.

Regina hundió sus manos en la cabellera de Emma antes de bajarlas por su espalda. Emma suspiró contra sus labios, el deseo de hacer la suya crecía más y más. Después, cuando su mano se deslizó bajo la tela de la parte alta del biquini para acariciar su pecho, Regina se tensó. Emma cortó el beso y la miró

«¿Todo bien?»

«No…no deberíamos…»

«¿Por qué? ¿No tiene ganas?»

«Sí. En fin…»

«¿Demasiado rápido?»

«Sí. Lo siento…»

Emma entonces retrocedió y le sonrió

«Ningún problema»

«Emma…»

«Hey, no hay problema…al contrario»

«¿Segura?»

«Segura»

«Yo…necesito refrescarme un poco…» Emma sonrió mientras se alejaba dando algunas brazadas. Regina se culpaba, pero esa fase era importante, demasiado importante para ser solo considerada como un momento pasajero al borde del agua.

Tenía a Emma en muy alta consideración para tenerla solo como un vulgar “polvo” durante una escala en Hawái. Sin embargo, la joven le gustaba enormemente, pero no podía llevar su relación más allá, no cuando sabía que en cuatro días se detendría en seco. Era demasiado duro, no había que añadir más sal a la herida.

«Regina, ¿todo bien?»

La bella morena salió de sus pensamientos y le sonrió

«Muy bien»

Emma se alejó y pensó en ese intenso momento de caricias: si ella no la hubiera parado, Dios sabe hasta dónde habrían podido llegar. Soñaba aún con recorrer ese cuerpo tan perfecto, pegándose tan bien al suyo. Se deleitaba aún con sus labios sobre los suyos, en su cuello, sobre su piel…sus manos acariciándola…Habían estado tan cerca de descubrirla.

Pero no se daba por vencida, sabía que a fuerza de intentarlo, acabaría por alcanzar su meta. Sabía perfectamente por qué Regina acababa de rechazarla y no pensaba separarse de esa manera.

«¿Emma?»

«Hm, voy»

Y mientras Regina salía del agua, Emma dio unas cuentas brazadas más, disfrutando de ese marco idílico algunos minutos más. Después se unió a Regina que estaba acostada sobre su pareo. Emma se sentó a su lado y disfrutó la vista que le ofrecía el cuerpo perfectamente esculpido de Regina.

«¿La vista le gusta, Miss Swan?»

Emma sonrió

«Es más que placentera, efectivamente» Ella se inclinó y besó su hombro desnudo antes de levantarse y vestirse.

«¿Quiere que nos vayamos?»

«Oh, no, solo me visto para evitar patinar más…Es usted tan tentadora…» dijo Emma

«Oh…» Regina se incorporó entonces y constató que, efectivamente, Emma se había vuelto a vestir rápidamente «Emma…¿podemos hablar?»

«Lo he entendido, no hay problema. Quiero decir, nuestra situación es particular: en cuatro días nos despediremos, imagino que no es de ese tipo de mujeres de planes de una noche. Acostarnos reforzaría nuestra relación, o esto que hay entre nosotras. No lo necesitamos…La separación ya será bastante complicada como para añadir el factor sexual»

«¿No está usted…herida o enfadada?»

«En absoluto. Pero…» se arrodilló al lado de Regina «Mentiría si dijera que no la deseo» Regina se estremeció «De hecho, creo que nunca he deseado a nadie tanto como la deseo en este momento. Es usted tan bella como inteligente, atractiva y dulce. Es una fatalidad que estemos obligadas a separarnos, pero…es así. Y si usted no quiere que vayamos más lejos para no ahondar esa fatalidad, yo, en cambio, tendría la tendencia a hacer lo contrario y dejarme ir hasta el final para no lamentar nada al separarnos. ¿No es verdad?»

«Yo…»

«¿Puede ser esa decisión reversible? ¿Podemos plantearnos que algo pueda pasar? ¿Algo más…íntimo?»

«Emma…»

«No pido que todas las noches nos acostemos hasta la llegada a San Francisco. Pero…¿podemos plantearnos que algo pase?»

«Nada es inmutable» dijo Regina, aunque, en su cabeza, no pensaba permitir que la joven entrara en la fortaleza que le había llevado tanto tiempo forjar.

Emma le acarició la mejilla antes de sonreírle tristemente

«No sabe mentir, comandante» después se inclinó y le depositó un furtivo beso en la mejilla

Regina se culpó por haberle mentido y cuando Emma se levantó y ya no sintió la presencia cálida y reconfortante de la bella rubia a su lado, lo lamentó.

«Emma…»

«Hey, no es grave, lo comprendo»

Regina se levantó entonces apresuradamente y le cogió la mano

«Emma»

«Hey…» ella le acaricio de nuevo la mejilla «No hay problema. Nuestra relación es bastante complicada de la manera que está…»

«¿Una relación platónica podría bastar?»

«Tendrá que hacerlo, no tenemos elección» sonrió tristemente Emma «Así que, disfrutemos de lo que esta relación alambicada puede ofrecernos»

Regina se vistió entonces y caminaron durante un rato antes de llegar a la playa.

«Este sitio es increíblemente magnífico. ¡Tendré que darle las gracias a Kaluata!»

Regina esbozó una tímida sonrisa

«El helicóptero no debería tardar, tendríamos que volver a la pista»

«Dígame…una vez de vuelta al barco, ¿cuál será el programa? Después del lago, del restaurante al borde de la playa…»

«Oh, tendrá muchas actividades en el barco»

«¿La incluyen a usted?»

«Desgraciadamente tendré otras prioridades…»

«¿Ni unos pequeños momentos para mí?» puso morritos la bella rubia

Regina reviró los ojos

«¿Qué quiere escuchar? ¿Que no puedo estar sin usted? ¿Que podría cambiar mi horario por usted?»

«Sí, completamente»

Regina le sonrió

«Muy bien. Tomaré algo de mi precioso tiempo para usted»

«Es tan caritativo por su parte, estoy conmovida»

Sus manos se juntaron y volvieron a la pista donde el helicóptero aterrizó unos minutos más tarde. Extrañamente, Emma había sentido menos miedo que a la ida, y siempre pegada a Regina, volvieron a Honolulu.

«Tengo hambre…» gruñó la bella rubia

«¡Es usted en estómago con patas!»

«Puede ser…Pero sigo teniendo hambre»

«Venga…»

Regina llamó a un taxi que las condujo al centro de la ciudad que atraía para hacer un maratón de compras. 

«¿A dónde vamos?»

«A un pequeño establecimiento, espero que le guste la fruta»

Emma, curiosa, se dejó guiar por la bella morena a través de la calles de la ciudad antes de llegar frente a un inmueble  de fachada de colores.

«¿Qué es esto? ¿Una especie de…bar de frutas?»

«Es exactamente eso: aquí sirven las frutas bajo cualquier forma: batidos, ensalada, cócteles, jugos…Son las mejores frutas de la isla y definitivamente las mejores que he saboreado en mi vida»

Emma, sorprendida y con bastante curiosidad, entró y una avalancha de colores y olores la asaltaron: frutas, unas más exóticas que las otras, parecían salir de una revista de cocina, de la más común a la más rebuscada: pasteles, jugos, la fruta en todas las formas posibles e imaginables.

El término “caérsele la baba” seguramente fue inventado aquí, porque era imposible no babear delante de ese establecimiento.

Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa redonda y Emma fue víctima de una verdadera batalla interior para saber qué elegir sin pasar por una verdadera glotona frente a Regina.

Y cuando el camarero fue a tomarles nota y Regina pidió un cóctel de frutas exóticas y fresas, Emma dudó.

«Hm…Un batido…Hm. No, una tarta de limón…O quizás una ensalada de frutas…Ahhhh, no sé…»

Regina sonrió y se giró hacia el camarero señalándole que pedirían el batido, la ensalada y la tarta…

«Normalmente soy menos indecisa con la comida…»

«No tema, no presto atención en eso. Y la carta es efectivamente tentadora, no se la puede culpar por querer probarlo todo»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de que una voz resonara tras ellas, una voz que conocía la bella rubia

«¿Emma? ¿Eres tú?»

Esta última se giró y la vio

«¿Lan?»

«¡Hey! ¡Qué casualidad! ¡Hey Rub’! ¡Mira a quien acabo de encontrarme!»

Y cuando Ruby hizo su aparición, Emma sintió cómo repentinamente Regina se tensó.

«Ah, hola Rub’»

«Hey…Comandante»

Regina esbozó una ligera sonrisa antes de levantarse

«Disculpadme»

«¡Regina!» dijo Emma, y girándose a su amiga dijo «Ya vuelvo»

«¿He dicho algo?» replicó Lan, perdida

«Ya te explicaré»

 

«¡Regina, espere!» Emma no tuvo problemas en alcanzar a la bella morena que realmente no corría «Hey, míreme…»

Regina se dio la vuelta y de repente Emma se sorprendió con la mirada aterrada que enarbolaba

«Su amiga me ha reconocido»

«Normal, es usted la comandante»

«Ella no debe…ella…si mi personal se entera…»

«Hey, vamos a calmarnos, ¿ok?»

«Prohíbo a mi personal tener la menor relación íntima con los pasajeros…y yo…Yo flirteo con usted. Si esto se llega a saber…»

«¿Teme por su reputación y la de sus viajes?»

«No…Solo tengo miedo al sentimiento de traición y de injusticia hacia mi personal. ¿Por qué he de prohibirles lo que yo estoy haciendo?»

«Bueno…Porque usted es la comandante, eso le da ciertos privilegios como tener un camarote del tamaño de mi apartamento, un hermoso vestuario o el derecho de flirtear con un bombón rubio»

Regina arqueó una ceja

«¿Un bombón rubio?»

«Sí, bueno, no nos paremos en los calificativos. Lo que quiero decir es que no es un drama…Solo tiene que ser un poco menos estricta con su política entre personal y pasajeros»

«¿Y dejar la puerta abierta a los abusos? Mis viajes son conocidos por su reputación, por su seriedad»

«Sí, en fin, eso no impide que algunos asalten a los solteros…»

«¿Cómo?»

«Regina, quizás es usted la jefa, pero ciertas cosas se le escapan. Está en la naturaleza humana, no puede impedir la atracción de las personas…Además, ¡a lo mejor algunos podrían encontrar el amor entre el personal!»

«Emma, no cambiaré mi política»

«Entonces, ¿qué? Cuando estemos de vuelta en el barco, ¿me va a ignorar cuando hace apenas una hora estábamos a punto de acostarnos en el lago?»

Regina se crispó

«Su amiga…¿es…es de confianza?»

«No dirá nada si yo se lo pido, confío en ella. En cuando a Lan, Ruby se encargará. No tienen nada que ganar hablando de esto. Regina, tiene que relajarse…» Emma se acercó y le cogió las manos «No tengo la intención de pasar los cuatro próximos días evitándola…Deseo verla, compartir otras cosas con usted.  Así que, claro, podemos ser discretas, pero nos queda poco tiempo…y no quiero arruinarlo escondiéndome»

Regina, a pesar de cierta tensión, se relajó un poco y le sonrió

«Yo tampoco tengo la intención de desaparecer»

«Entonces…» ella se acercó «estamos de acuerdo…» posó sus manos en su cintura «¿No nos escondemos pero tampoco nos exhibimos?»

«Bien»

Y Emma posó delicadamente sus labios sobre los de ella

«¿Volvemos a comer esa ensalada de fruta o no?»

«¿Con sus amigas?»

«¿Por qué no?»

Y dadas de la mano volvieron a ese bar de frutas. Ruby y Lan habían cogido una mesa no muy alejada  y Emma les hizo señas para que se unieran a ellas. Tras una mirada de entendimiento, las dos jóvenes  se unieron a Regina y Emma.

«Entonces, recomencemos con las presentaciones: Regina, le presento a Ruby, y a su amiga Lan, a la que ha conocido en este crucero, y por lo tanto gracias a usted. Rub’, Lan, esta es Regina, a la que conocéis como la comandante del _Love Boat_ »

Regina sonrió tímidamente, pero se relajó repentinamente cuando cruzó las miradas amables de la pareja que tenía enfrente.

«A usted le debo el haber conocido a esta bella asiática» dijo alegre Ruby estrechando en sus brazos a Lan «Esta vez sí, lo presiento» dijo confiada

«Estoy contenta por ello»

«¿Y usted? Parece que el encanto de este crucero finalmente ha operado»

«¡Ruby!» gruñó Emma, dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa

«Miss Swan, me ha golpeado a mí»

Emma hundió su cabeza en sus manos y gruñó mientras Ruby miraba fijamente a Regina, esperando una respuesta que la morena sabía que no podía evitar.

«Bueno…no lo sé…»

Emma se tensó, escuchando atentamente su respuesta

«¿Ah no?»

«Me ha dado la oportunidad de conocer a ciento y cientos de personas en mi barco…» Emma contuvo el aliento «Pero pocos, muy pocos, me han marcado como Miss Swan»

El corazón de Emma saltó en su caja torácica y su respiración casi se cortó

«Oh, eso, imagino que la ha marcado…» ironizó Ruby

Y una vez más, Emma golpeó bajo la mesa, pero esta vez fue Lan quien la miró

«Ah, fallo otra vez…»

«Lo siento…» murmuró Emma, bastante avergonzada, mientas fusilaba a Ruby con la mirada

Después la conversación se centró en Hawái y en lo que las jóvenes habían visto. Emma no se privó de hablar sobre la cala de los enamorados o del lago en el que había nadado. Regina escuchaba con atención y pudo constatar la pasión con la que Emma narraba, como si reviviera cada instante, incluso los más íntimos, pero con más discreción.

Ruby y Lan aparecían como una encantadora pareja que no hizo ninguna referencia a la que ella formaba con Emma, al menos, podía calificar esa unión como tal. Pues era evidente que eran más que una sencilla relación comandante-pasajera, o que estaban mucho más unidas que en una sencilla amistad…¿Una pareja? ¿Lo eran verdaderamente? Nada era menos seguro. En algunos días, cada una regresaría a su vida y el día a día retomaría su lugar. Pero para Regina, ¿tendría ese día a día al final el mismo sabor después del paso de Emma por su vida? Y para Emma, ¿qué le quedaría de ella una vez que regresara a Nueva York? Tantas preguntas…

Entonces, repentinamente, pensó en las palabras de Emma al borde del lago: y si su relación se intensificaba, ¿cuáles serían las consecuencias? ¿Estrechar lazos un poco más o solo disfrutar del tiempo que les había sido concedido? Regina jamás había traspasado esa línea implícita del sexo con un pasajero: coqueteos inocentes sí, pero lo que estaba viviendo en esos momento con Emma era completamente único para ella.

Evidentemente, se guardaría mucho de decírselo o de demostrárselo a la bella rubia, por miedo a hacer nacer una esperanza condenada de antemano.

«Discúlpenme, señoras, pero el deber me llama. No olviden que el embarque es dentro de una hora»

«¡Entendido comandante!» dijo Ruby haciendo un saludo militar mientras Emma reviraba los ojos

Emma entonces se levantó y acompañó a Regina hasta el taxi

«¿No quiere que vaya con usted?»

«Disfrute de sus amigas. De todas maneras, no tendría un minuto para dedicarle»

«Entonces…¿Nos vemos esta noche?»

Regina inspiró dulcemente antes de soltar un «Sí» sonriendo, recordándole que de todas maneras tenía que cenar con sus pasajeros. Pero le prometió concederle un rato tras la cena, momento que Emma esperaba con impaciencia.

La bella rubia dudó unos instantes antes de inclinarse y besarla furtivamente murmurándole pegada a sus labios

«Hasta luego»

Regina asintió y desapreció en el interior del taxi. Emma la siguió con la mirada hasta que el coche despareció en el tráfico de la ciudad. Al cabo de un largo minuto volvió con Ruby y Lan.

«Bah…¡Bella captura, Swan!» dijo riendo Ruby

«Muy divertido»

«Estáis las dos locas la una por la otra, es tan adorable»

«Coqueteamos, es todo. No hay nada serio. En cuatro días habrá acabado y cada una volverá a su vida»

«¿De verdad crees lo que dices?»

«Tengo que hacerlo, no tengo elección…» suspiró dulcemente Emma bajando la mirada.

Ruby se compadecía verdaderamente de Emma: ella había tenido la suerte de conocer a alguien con quien compartir plenamente ese crucero, alguien por quien estaría dispuesta a hacer concesiones  para estar junto a ella. Pero Emma y Regina estaban en ese tipo de relación se que se parecía a una tragedia griega donde la felicidad no podía ser plenamente vivida. Las dos sabían que, poco importaba la intensidad de su relación en esos momentos, no sobrellevarían la distancia ni el tiempo y todo lo que eso conllevaba.

«Entonces, aún tenemos una hora antes de volver al barco, ¿qué hacemos?»

Emma sonrió, pero de verdad no tenía ánimos para fiestas, no sin Regina. No lo mostraría, ni se lo confesaría tampoco a sí misma, pero la bella morena le faltaba…y eso que solo hacia un día que estaban coqueteando y apenas 20 minutos que se habían separado.

 

Finalmente, las tres mujeres se fueron de compras por las calles de Honolulu y volvieron al barco cargadas de regalos y otros paquetes.

«Ok, voy a dejar esto en mi camarote»

«Nosotras vamos a pasar por el casino, ¿te parece que nos busques allí?»

«¿Por qué no? De todas maneras, no tengo un céntimo que perder tras este frenesí de compras» dijo ella levantando las seis bolsas bien llenas.

«Ok, ¿nos vemos en un cuarto de hora?»

Emma asintió antes de dirigirse a su camarote, dejando caer sus paquetes en el suelo y tirándose en su cama, con la cabeza hundida en las sábanas. Después rodó hacia un lado, mirando el techo, recordando esos últimos días, que habían sido un verdadero sueño para ella. Sonrió tontamente pensando en su tierna escapada al lago, su cena en la playa, su primer beso a la caída del sol.

Todo eso había transcurrido como en una novela romántica, nada habría sido más perfecto…y también más tópico, pero poco importaba, los labios de Regina le faltaban ya y ansiaba que la cena ya hubiera acabado para volver a verla.

Se incorporó y rebuscó entre las bolsas: pareos, un traje de baño, recuerdos para Mary Margaret y David, incluso un juguete para Henry. Se había pasado y se preguntaba cómo haría para llevarse todo eso a Nueva York.

Mientras estaba recolocando todas las compras, la sirena del barco resonó, anunciando la partida inminente.

Y antes de bajar al casino a encontrarse con Lan y Ruby, se dirigió a cubierta y observó cómo la costa hawaiana se alejaba. Sonrió entonces y pensó en todo lo que esa isla le había aportado en tan poco tiempo: ¿tendría algún día la oportunidad de volver?

Salió de sus pensamientos para marchar hacia el casino donde se encontró a Ruby y a Lan alrededor de la ruleta

«Entonces, ¿estás arruinada?»

«Y que lo digas…¡la suerte me ha abandonado!» escupió Ruby al ver como otro puñado de sus fichas se esfumaba.

Emma se echó a reír antes de inclinarse hacia Lan

«¿La querrás aún cuando sea más pobre que las ratas?»

«Felizmente, tiene otros atributos aparte de su cuenta bancaria»

«Oh, sí, me lo puedo imaginar…»

«¡Hey, estoy aquí! ¡Os estoy escuchando!»

«Oh, ¡no seas tan irascible porque vayas perdiendo!» dijo Emma «Bueno, yo voy a las tragaperras»

«Vamos contigo» dijo Lan por encima del hombro de Ruby, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en la ruleta

«Mierda…»

Lan agarró sus hombros

«Venga, vamos, cambiamos…Quizás tengas más suerte en otro lado…»

Ruby resopló antes de sentarse delante de la máquina tragaperras al lado de Emma.

«Entonces, ¿te has rendido?» dijo irónicamente Emma, que miraba ávidamente cómo desfilaban las cifras a una endiablada velocidad.

«Quizás tenga más suerte aquí…» rio Ruby «Aunque tú y yo, desgraciadas en el juego…»

Emma esbozó una sonrisa, comprendiendo el sobreentendido

«Cierto…»

«¿Pensáis veros esta noche?»

«Después de su tradicional cena con los pasajeros»

«Oh oh…Y…¿vais a hacer maniobras parte de la noche?»

Emma reviró los ojos

«No. Y no tengo la intención de hablarte de eso de todas maneras»

«¡Jo, venga!»

«¿Y de todas maneras por qué te interesa? Tienes a Lan para satisfacer tus fantasías»

«¡Pero es la comandante! ¡No es lo mismo!»

«¿Le has dicho a Lan que antes te gustaba ella?»

«¡No necesita saberlo!»

«¿Quién no necesitan saber qué?» dijo Lan que se colocó entre las dos mujeres, con un vaso lleno de fichas.

«Tú. Ruby no quiere decirte que mucho antes estaba colada por la comandante…» Emma sonrió sádicamente mientras que Ruby  simuló con su pulgar que le cortaba la garganta.

«¿Ah sí?» dijo Lan girándose, con una ceja arqueada, hacia Ruby «Interesante»

«Sí, bueno, fue hace tiempo…¡ahora solo tengo ojos para ti!»

«Así lo espero. ¡Comandante o no, lo siento Emma, pero si fuera de otra manera no habría pasado de esta noche!»

«Oh, bah, para lo que hacen con sus noches…no se perdería gran cosa»

«¡RUBY! ¡No todo el mundo es como tú, que quieres acostarte en la primera noche!»

«Celosa»

Emma frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. Y mientras miraba los números desfilar ante sus ojos, no podía evitar pensar en Regina y en lo que podría pasar en los días siguientes: era evidente que cuanto más pasaban los minutos, más Emma parecía apegarse a la bella morena…Pero, ¿era lo mismo para la comandante? ¿O ella lograba compartimentar lo suficiente para dejar eso de lado?

 

El momento de la cena fue, para Regina, tan banal como especial: banal, pues lo cotidiano había vuelto a recobrar su sitio en el barco, y especial, porque a pesar de las entusiastas conversaciones de los pasajeros sobre la visita a Hawái, Regina escuchaba a medias. Discretamente, buscaba a Emma con la mirada, preguntándose si la joven iría a comer al restaurante o si preferiría que le llevaran la cena al camarote.

Pero cuanto más transcurría la cena, más se imponía la segunda opción: ni un cachito de Emma esa noche en el restaurante del barco, lo que desestabilizó un poco a Regina. Y finalmente, tras la cena, la bella morena se sorprendió tomando la dirección del camarote de Emma. Al tocar a la puerta, se preguntó una vez más si estaba haciendo bien.

Y cuando la puerta se abrió, contuvo el aliento

«¡Oh Regina!»

«Buenas noches, ¿la molesto?»

«En absoluto. ¿Ya ha acabado su cena?»

«Sí, ahora mismo…No la he visto en el restaurante…»

«Oh, en realidad no tenía mucha hambre, he pedido una ensalada»

«Oh, ya veo…»

«¿Quiere…quiere entrar?»

«No, gracias. ¿No quiere dar un paseo por cubierta?»

«Un placer» sonrió Emma «Deje que coja algo de abrigo»

Emma desapareció unos segundos antes de volver con un suéter sobre los hombros. Y mientras caminaban por los pasillos que llevaban a cubierta, Emma se dio cuenta del uniforme oficial de la joven.

«De verdad, el uniforme le queda de muerte» sonrió ella

«Gracias» se enrojeció Regina

«Entonces, ¿ha ido bien la cena?»

«Como siempre. Los pasajeros han monopolizado la palabra para contar su escala en Hawái. Bastante agradable, de hecho» sonrió la bella joven.

«Imagino» Y cuando llegaron afuera, Emma vagó su mirada de derecha a izquierda antes de acercarse a Regina «¿Puedo?»

Regina se quedó quieta y tras haber comprobado que no había nadie, asintió ligeramente y dejó que Emma depositara delicadamente sus labios sobre los suyos. Beso que no duró sino unos segundos, pero que llenó tanto a una como a la otra.

Emma entonces le cogió la mano y en religioso silencio se acodaron a la baranda, mirando hacia la piscina desierta. Pero cuando una pareja, ligeramente achispada, apareció en cubierta, Regina se separó rápidamente de Emma, lo que hizo sonreír tristemente a la bella rubia.

«Lo siento…»

«No, no hay problema, lo entiendo»

Pero ante la mirada triste de Emma, Regina suspiró y le tomó la mano para conducirla, sin una palabra, dos cubiertas más arriba, a la que el personal no tenía acceso, solo la comandante. Esa misma cubierta donde Regina había visto por primera vez a Emma, borracha, o cuando la había pillado espiándola con el teléfono.

«Pero…»

Emma no tuvo tiempo de decir más porque los labios de Regina ya estaban sobre los suyos en un beso embriagador y apasionado. La bella rubia no se hizo de rogar y agarró a la joven por la cintura para profundizar el beso dejando escapar un suspiro. Dulcemente, pero con firmeza, la condujo hacia la barandilla antes de agarrar un de sus muslos y elevarlo a la altura de su cadera.

Y ante tanto fervor, Regina no pudo resistirse y dejó su cabeza reclinarse hacia atrás, ofreciendo su cuello a los ávidos labios de Emma. Esta última se resistía al deseo de decirle _«Te deseo_ », pero sus manos hablaron por ella: insinuándose bajo la camisa de la comandante, flirtearon con su suave piel. Su índice curioso se deslizó bajo la cinturilla del pantalón, pero en ese momento, Regina se tensó y  la apartó dulcemente poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

«Despacio…» susurró Egina, sonriendo

«Hm, perdón…» dijo Emma apartándose y colocando un mechón tras su oreja

«No pasa nada…»

Emma se contuvo en preguntar a la joven por qué la había llevado ahí, pero la respuesta era en sí evidente: quería un momento a solas con ella, al abrigo de indiscretas miradas.

«Entonces, ¿es vuestro refugio?» dijo Emma acodándose a la baranda, mirando el sombrío cielo diseminado de resplandecientes estrellas

«Sí. Nadie tiene acceso a esta cubierta sino yo y algunos técnicos»

«La vista es magnífica»

«Efectivamente» sonrió Regina poniéndose a su lado en la baranda

«Dígame si me equivoco, pero…era usted, esa primera noche…»

Regina sonrió y bajó la cabeza

«Estaba usted ligeramente borracha…» dijo ella

«Mierda…»

Regina rio

«Por cierto, gran caída»

Emma desvió la mirada entonces

«¿Usted…lo escuchó todo?»

«…»

«¿Regina?»

«Yo no me calificaría, de todas maneras,  de “buen polvo”, aunque mis anteriores conquistas nunca se han quejado»

Emma se llevó su mano a la cara

«No puede ser verdad, ¡qué vergüenza!»

Regina se giró hacia ella

«No obstante, se equivocó»

«¿Sobre qué?»

«Es usted mi tipo de mujer»

«…»

«Se equivocó cuando dijo que yo en absoluto la merecía. Efectivamente somos diferentes, pero…yo también me considero afortunada»

Emma la miró, completamente asombrada

«Y tras esa frase, ¿piensa sinceramente que no quiera pasar la noche con usted? ¿En serio?»

«El sexo no es más que un factor entre tantos otros. No me centró en saber si una mujer me podría gustar o no. Aunque la encuentro terriblemente atractiva, hay cosas que no se pueden hacer…no aquí, no ahora»

«Tiene miedo de apegarse…» constató Emma «En cierto sentido, es normal» empinó la nariz para aspirar el aire yodado «Se pude separar el sexo de los sentimientos, pero usted no. Usted es de las de poner la emoción y la intención en todo lo que hace, es lo que dice. Salta a la vista solo con ver la pasión que la posee cuando habla de su barco»

«Supongo que es lo mismo que le pasa a usted con su trabajo. ¿Cómo aguantar sin estar apasionado…?»

«Envidio su pasión. A veces, me digo que no tengo corazón, al límite de la sicopatía. Detener ladrones, violadores, asesinos…Todo eso debería dejarme algo…»

«Compartimenta demasiado bien»

«Sobre todo creo que realmente nunca he tenido una etapa en mi vida que me haya empujado a extralimitarme emocionalmente hablando. Nunca he tenido una familia de verdad, en todo caso no durante el tiempo suficiente para sentirme apegada a ella, quiero a mis amigos, son, a fin de cuentas, lo más cercano a una familia que tengo…Pero…nunca he amado pasionalmente. Es por eso que consigo acostarme con alguien sin deseo, sin verdadero pasión, sin ganas. Polvos de una noche, sin amarre, sin consecuencias»

«Sin embargo, he podido ser testigo de su pasión, Miss Swan, más de una vez» sonrió Regina

Emma le sonrió de vuelta antes de girarse completamente hacia ella

«Parece que cuando está envuelta usted, pierdo mis modos  y todo lo que pensaba adquirido: pensaba poder pasar un buen rato en ese barco, pero es evidente que soy incapaz cuando no estoy con usted…Pareciera que mi pasión se ha esfumado, salvo cuando estoy con usted…» se acercó y posó su mano en su mejilla, acaricio su pómulo con su pulgar «Parece que usted hace emerger lo mejor de mí…»

«Y eso que solo nos conocemos de hace tan poco…» dijo Regina «¿Estaremos hechas la una para la otra? Si es así, el destino nos la ha jugado, pero bien: una a miles de kilómetros de la otra, una en tierra, la otra en el mar…No hay nada que pueda juntarnos»

«Nada salvo, quizás, el interés que tenemos la una por la otra»

«Pero eso no puede ser suficiente» resopló Regina mirando la estrellas «Nunca será suficiente»

Emma quiso responder, pero ¿qué decir cuando ella misma era consciente de lo mismo, cuando sabía que Regina tenía razón? No había ningún modo, a corto plazo, para que estuvieran juntas, sus vidas estaban hechas y sus trabajos las acaparaba…¿Cuál sería el desenlace?

Emma suspiró antes de agarrar a Regina por la cintura y hundir su rostro en su cuello, los cabellos oscuros acariciando su rostro. Desperdigó algunos furtivos besos por su nuca.

«Estoy bien así»

Regina le sonrió estrechando el agarre

«Es tarde…»

«Lo sé» Emma se separó y acarició la mejilla de la comandante «¿Nos vemos mañana?»

Regina se pellizcó el labio inferior, cosa que a  Emma le habría gustado hacer con su propia boca.

«No lo sé…¿Sí?»

Emma entonces rio

«Imagino que en público se supone que solo somos la comandante y una pasajera»

«Exacto»

«Entonces…La invito a almorzar, solo nosotras dos»

«¿Solo las dos?»

«Sí. Ninguna pregunta, la cito en mi camarote al mediodía»

El tono bastante solemne y autoritario de la bella rubia hizo sonreír a Regina.

«Muy bien»

Emma se acercó y la besó por última vez, intensamente, antes de pegar su frente a la suya.

«Buenas noches, comandante»

«Buenas noches, Emma»

La bella rubia desapareció entonces tras la puerta que llevaba a la cubierta inferior, dejando a Regina sola, contemplando las estrellas. Suspiró lentamente, esbozando una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción. Se asombraba de su comportamiento adolescente, sintiendo esas características mariposas en su vientre cada vez que pensaba en Emma. Sin hablar de los latidos frenéticos que su corazón daba en cuanto sus ojos se posaban en ella.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había sentido eso por nadie, ella, que se encerraba en su rutina dentro de su barco. Y hoy, un tornado rubio había puesto el  pie ahí y había puesto patas arriba todas sus prerrogativas…

Pero lo que la alteraba, lo que la dejaba tan febril era si no sería nefasto aferrarse tan rápido a una persona. Sobre todo cuando se sabía que esa misma persona se marcharía para siempre en pocos días.

Sí, Regina no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, solo que era un camino igual de agradable como doloroso.

En cuanto a Emma, las cosas no estaban mejor para ella: cuanto más quería a Regina, más sabía que la separación sería complicada, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo: quería a Regina. La quería tan intensamente que probablemente esa noche y las siguientes soñaría con ella.

Y cuando se metió en su cama, acunada por las olas y con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, se quedó dormida…Les quedaba poco tiempo juntas…

 


	8. Día 7: Acercamiento

Emma no sabía qué hora era, pero los pesados golpes a su puerta la hicieron emerger mucho antes de lo previsto…

«Hm…No puede ser…» gruñó Emma saliendo de su cama con desgana. Arrastró los pies hasta la puerta y cuando la abrió, un tornado moreno hizo irrupción en su camarote.

«Ruby…»

«¡Hey, hola!»

Y cuando Emma se disponía a cerrar la puerta, se dio cuenta de que Lan estaba detrás, con una ligera sonrisa avergonzada en el rostro.

«Lo siento, intenté frenarla…» se excusó ella

«No importa» murmuró Emma, sin despertar del todo

Ruby ya estaba sentada en la cama, de piernas cruzadas, esperando con impaciencia a que Emma se espabilara un poco.

«Ok, tienes que contarnos lo que pasa de verdad entre la comandante y tú»

«Ruby…es temprano, demasiado temprano para eso…» Lan y Ruby se miraron entonces, arqueando una ceja «¿Qué?»

«Son casi las once, Emma…»

«¿Q…qué? ¿Las once? Pero…»

«Entonces, habrás hecho cosas que te han impedido dormir…» ironizó la bella morena

«No, realmente no» Emma se dejó caer en la cama

«¿Algo va mal?»

«No lo sé…Creo que jamás he estado de esta manera con alguien»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«No lo sé…Es quizás el hecho de que ya no nos vamos a ver más en tres días, no lo sé…Anoche nos vimos tras su tradicional cena con los pasajeros…Estuvo…bien»

«¿Bien?»

«Bueno. Fue bueno. Me hizo bien. Tenía ganas de estar con ella, de besarla, de tocarla…Siempre he sido independiente, jamás he querido atarme emocionalmente hablando. Pero con ella…No lo sé»

«Estás colgadita» sonrió Ruby dándole una palmada en el hombro «Se ve a kilómetros, y ella tampoco es indiferente a tu presencia, fue algo evidente en Hawái»

«Sí, pero eso no cambiará el fin de la historia…»

«¿Estás segura de eso? Quiero decir, nada es inmutable: míranos a Lan y a mí: vivimos a miles de kilómetros la una de la otra, ni siquiera vivimos en el mismo país, y sin embargo, no nos dejamos abatir por eso. Hay soluciones, siempre hay soluciones…Las encontrareis, siempre y cuando tengáis ganas de continuar esta historia entre vosotras»

Emma entonces suspiró: sí, definitivamente debía haber soluciones, pero si ninguna estaba dispuesta a hacer concesiones, el problema no cambiaría.

«Bah, cambiando de tema: ¿os habéis acostado?»

La rubia se crispó antes de fusilar a Ruby con la mirada

«¿Perdona?»

«Me has entendido muy bien. ¿Y?»

«No es asunto tuyo…Pero a título informativo: no. Y no creo que vaya a pasar»

«¿Eh? ¿Vuestra libido está a media asta?»

«Noooo, al contrario…Más de una vez durante nuestras…sesiones de cariños, casi…»

«¿Pero?»

«Pero creo que acostarnos reforzaría lo que intentamos evitar desde el principio: el apego. ¿Para qué dar el paso si no va a conducir a nada…?»

«Pero, ¿por qué no intentarlo? Siempre es mejor que vivir con el remordimiento, ¿no?»

«No lo sé. No sé si ella me dejaría intentar algo…Es testaruda»

«Oh, estoy segura de que tú también lo eres, ¿no?» Emma sonrió «Entonces, ¿qué tienes previsto para ganar su confianza?»

«Un almuerzo»

«Sencillo, pero puede ser eficaz»

«Necesito tu ayuda»

 

Regina no había parado en toda la mañana: el resto del pasaje parecía disfrutar bajo un hermoso cielo azul, nada de tormentas al horizonte, solo un hermoso cielo azul y un mar en calma. Sí, ese viaje seguía siendo un éxito.

«Comandante, aquí tiene el informe de los últimos días»

Regina tomó las hojas.

«Voy a leerlos a mi despacho. Llamadme si hay algún problema»

El personal asintió y cuando ella salió, uno de los hombres se giró hacia sus compañeros

«¿No está algo rara desde hace algunos días?»

«¿Será la fatiga?»

«O la lasitud»

«No sabéis nada» dijo la única mujer en la sala de mandos «Sencillamente está enamorada»

Todos los hombres se miraron antes de echarse a reír

«¿La comandante enamorada? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma?»

«Oh sí, no comprendéis nada…Está en una verdadera nube. Sea quien sea el afortunado, espero que sepa dónde se mete…»

 

Regina se hundió una larga hora en su informe antes de que llamaran a su puerta. Frunció el ceño: era muy raro que vinieran a importunarla a su camarote, generalmente, si la necesitaban, siempre llevaba con ella un busca.

Tuvo la agradable sorpresa de encontrar tras la puerta a una Emma toda sonriente

«¡Hey, hola!»

«Hola…¿No era yo la que debía ir a por usted?»

«Sí, pero…Pasaba por aquí y entonces…»

«¿Pasaba por el pasillo de las suites…por casualidad?» ironizó Regina

«Sí, bueno, ok…¿Está…libre?»

«Tengo que acabar mi informe, aún tengo para varios minutos»

«Oh…Entonces volveré más tarde» sonrió Emma

«¡No! Quédese…No me queda mucho»

Emma sonrió y entró, tomando asiento en el sofá mientras Regina volvía a su despacho. La bella rubia admiraba a la comandante trabajando y cuando esta última elevó los ojos para cruzarse con los de ella, Emma desvió la mirada, casi avergonzada por haber sido pillada. Prefirió ponerse a observar algunos cuadros colgados en la pared, mientras que Regina no pudo sino sonreír antes de acabar su informe.

Y cuando Emma volvió a mirar a Regina, esta se había levantado y se dirigía hacia ella.

«¿Lista para almorzar?»

«¡Siempre!» dijo alegre Emma levantándose de un salto y cogiendo la mano de la bella morena para conducirla fuera del camarote. «¿Está…bien?» preguntó mirando hacia sus manos unidas.

«Aquí casi no hay nadie» la tranquilizó Regina estrechando su agarre en la mano

Emma, aliviada, sonrió y condujo a Regina, tres cubiertas más abajo, hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta que Regina conocía muy bien.

«Pero…»

«Shhhh…Cierre los ojos» Regina arqueó una ceja «Por favor» suplicó Emma que ponía morritos como una niña pequeña convincente, por lo menos a ojos de Regina

«Muy bien»

Obedeció y suspiró mientras Emma abría la puerta que conducía a unas escaleras metálicas. Regina, poco confiada, se dejó de todas maneras guiar.

«Cuidado, hay escalones, sujétese»

Emma guió la mano de Regina hacia el pasamanos de las escaleras y esta última bajó lentamente, pero con seguridad. Y si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía escuchar la respiración de Emma que parecía tan concentrada como ella durante la bajada.

«Ok, ya estamos. Puede abrir los ojos»

Regina así lo hizo y cuando su vista se acostumbró a la luz, su mirada se quedó fija en una escena atípica para tal sitio: en esa inmensa bodega, donde en un futuro preveía construir un gimnasio, estaba colocada una docena de cojines, desperdigados por el suelo, así como un gran mantel sobre el que estaban dispuestos algunos platos que Regina suponía que venían derechos de la cocina del barco.

«Pero, ¿cómo…?»

«¡Shh, shh, un mago nunca revela sus trucos! Venga…»

Regina se arrodilló y se sentó en uno de los cojines, imitada rápidamente por Emma

«No sé lo que le gustaría, así que cogí un poco de todo»

Regina observó entonces lo que Emma había puesto sobre el mantel: crudités, salmón, fruta, pollo…

«¿Piensa que como por cuatro?»

Emma sonrió y se acercó

«Hm, ¿pero quién ha dicho que no podemos extender la comida hasta media tarde?»

Regina respondió con una sonrisa antes de coger un trozo de pollo y metérselo en la boca

«Buen provecho, Miss Swan»

«Buen provecho, comandante»

 

La comida transcurrió en calma, ambas disfrutando de la presencia de la otra, lanzándose algunas miradas, algunas sonrisas. Era agradable solo estar rodeadas de la calma del sitio, así como también de su soledad: apartadas de todos, nadie podría venir a molestarlas, y eso es lo que Emma había tenido en cuenta.

Y cuando tendió la mano hacia la última fresa, Regina, más rápida, se la robó

«¡Hey!»

«¿Qué? Quedan gajos de naranja»

«Quería esa fresa»

«Tiene que ser más rápida» ironizó Regina mientras se metía la fresa en la boca

«¡Stop!» Regina se quedó quieta «Si hace eso, se va a arrepentir»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Amenazas?»

«¡Completamente en serio cuando se trata de comida!» dijo Emma con una sádica sonrisa

Regina arqueó una ceja, divertida, antes de ponerse la fresa entre sus dientes.

«¡Ok, usted lo ha querido!»

Como un felino sobre su presa, Emma saltó del cojín para placar a Regina en el suelo, poniéndose encima de ella

«¡Devuélvame esa fresa!»

Regina rio, sorprendida de la rapidez y de la fuerza de la bella rubia, pero no se rindió: no soltaría la fresa de entre sus dientes. Es más, pasó su lengua hábilmente alrededor de la fruta. Pero Emma esbozó una sonrisa mucho más que sádica y se acercó antes de morder un trozo de la fresa, rozando los labios de la ladrona.

Después  el resto de la fresa desapareció en la boca de Regina, esta última degustaba su fruta con una sonrisa que hablaba por sí sola.

«Me las vas a pagar…» murmuró Emma a pocos centímetros del rostro de la bella morena.

Pasó su mano por la mejilla de Regina antes de deslizarla tras su nuca y desperdigar algunos besos por aquí y por allí, para finalmente acaparar los labios carnosos y con el sabor dulce de la fresa. Entablaron entonces una ardiente danza en la que ambas intentaban dominar a la otra, pero en vano. Entonces entraron en acción las manos de Emma: una se aferró a la nuca de su amante, mientras que la otra descendió lentamente por su brazo hasta acabar posada en sus caderas, ejerciendo cierta presión a medida que el beso tomaba más intensidad.

Algunos gemidos se escaparon de los labios de Regina, lo que indicó a Emma que el momento de pasar a una etapa superior había llegado. Lentamente, deslizó sus dedos bajo la camisa de la comandante, rozando su satinada y suave piel, sintiendo sus prominentes costillas, ascendiendo más y más hasta chocar contra la fina tela de su sujetador. Al no notar ninguna resistencia por parte de Regina, entonces continuó, acariciando el contorno de la prenda antes de posar finalmente su mano abierta sobre su pecho, acariciando suavemente la tela.

Cuando Regina sintió la curiosa mano bajo su camisa, su primer reflejo fue de posar la suya para detener su progresión. Pero la verdad era que lo deseaba, que ansiaba esas caricias, esos toques curiosos y cada vez más íntimos.

Emma pegó su cuerpo al de ella, metiéndose entre sus muslos, después su mano soltó el pecho de Regina, para desagrado de la bella morena, y descender aún más abajo y posarse en su muslo.

«Regina…» suspiró Emma, como una súplica para ir más lejos, para tener su autorización…Pero lejos de esperar su respuesta, Emma deslizó lentamente su mano de su muslo a su entrepierna. Regina se crispó entonces, cerrando sus muslos, capturando las caderas de Emma, lo que la hizo sonreír.

Ella acentuó entonces sus besos, sin darle ninguna oportunidad a Regina para replegarse, escaparse. La bella rubia colocó su mano, a través de la ropa, sobre la intimidad de la bella morena y ejerció, al principio, una ligera presión antes de moverla en cortas idas y venidas.

Regina se tensó y cortó el beso haciendo hacia un lado su rostro

«¡Emma!»

«Shh…Esto es por la fresa…» sonrió ella antes de presionar un poco más la mano en su entrepierna. Emma podía sentir el calor que emanaba de ella, Regina estaba a punto, lo sabía. Sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras diseminaba pequeños besos por su cuello, mientras que la bella morena no podía esconder sus gemidos.

Aferró los hombros de Emma tanto por su voluntad de apartarla como por la de mantenerla junto a ella. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a mover su pelvis al ritmo de las presiones que ejercía la mano de Emma. Y al cabo de lo que le había parecido los minutos más largos de su vida, Regina se tensó, arqueándose violentamente antes de dejar caer su cuerpo sobre los cojines.

Emma se incorporó un poco, liberando el cuerpo de Regina de su peso. La mano de Emma abandonó su entrepierna para acariciar su mejilla y sus sienes

«Eres magnífica…» susurró ella, totalmente obnubilada por la belleza de Regina en ese instante: su pecho se elevaba a causa de una respiración entrecortada, sus ojos,  húmedos de emoción, Regina misma se sorprendía por haber caído tan rápido en los meandros de un placer que no había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sí, si tuviera que ser franca consigo misma, Regina habría confesado que tenía tantas ganas de Emma que le había bastado que esta pusiera su mano en su entrepierna para literalmente hacerla correrse.

«Idiota…» ironizó Regina dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Emma le dio un beso en la frente, después en la nariz antes de capturar sus labios en un dulce beso. Pero de repente el busca de Regina sonó, sobresaltando a las dos mujeres.

Emma se apartó, sentándose para que Regina pudiera, también, sentarse y mirar su busca

«Es de la sala de mandos, tengo que ir»

«Ha sido corto, pero…interesante» concluyó Emma. Y cuando Regina iba a ayudar a la bella rubia a recoger, esta posó su mano en su antebrazo «Hm, no, deja que lo haga yo»

«¿Estás segura?»

«Sí. ¿Nos vemos esta noche después de tu cena?»

«Con mucho gusto»

«Regina…Te deseo, lo sabes…Deseo que…nos…»

Regina le acarició el rostro antes de darle un beso

«Lo sé. Yo también» Emma sonrió «Pero lo que acaba de pasar será lo máximo que nos autorizaremos, al menos, por mi parte» Emma entonces perdió rápidamente la sonrisa que había ganado.

«Pero…»

«Emma…Te aprecio enormemente, me gusta estar contigo, estoy bien contigo, pero…Hay que ser realistas: en tres días todo habrá acabado»

«¿Entonces para ti es mejor vivir platónicamente el resto de este viaje antes de que disfrutar cada minuto intensamente?»

«Es preferible. Porque la separación sería aún más dura…»

«Pero será dura, da igual que acabemos acostándonos o no. No lo comprendes, no quieres ver que tú y yo podría estar bien»

Regina frunció el ceño y se levantó, casi haciendo caer a Emma a su paso

«Tengo que irme»

«Regina…»

«Hablaremos más tarde» dijo ella mientras subía las escaleras.

«¿Y si yo no lo deseo?» Regina entonces se quedó parada «¿Y si yo no deseo que hablemos?»

Regina giró ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado.

«Entonces, no hablaremos más»

Emma tragó saliva

«Así que ¿es todo? ¿No halamos más y se acabó?»

Pero Regina subió los escalones en silencio hasta alcanzar la puerta. Y cuando posó su mano en el pomo, dijo

«Estaré en mi camarote sobre las diez»

Emma la vio alejarse sin una palabra con ese sentimiento amargo que deja una verdadera ducha fría. ¿Cómo, tras ese momento glorioso entre ellas, podían las cosas haberse enfriado tanto?

Así que, algo atormentada, Emma recogió los cojines y la comida que Ruby le había ayudado a juntar, después volvió a su camarote. Y aunque había tenido la intención de quedarse encerrada en él, en el último momento decidió otra cosa: no pensaba encerrarse cuando fuera hacía buen tiempo y una piscina le tendía los brazos.

Intentó dejar de lado su rencor y se concedió una media tarde al borde de la piscina. Y todo podría haber ido perfecto si un cierto asistente no se hubiera auto invitado a su lado.

«Hey, bella joven…»

Emma reviró los ojos, no estaba de humor para recibir una retahíla de falsas declaraciones que destilaban maldad.

«Hola…»

«Entonces, no nos vimos en Hawái, me hubiera gustado enseñarte la isla. Soy bastante ducho en ello»

«¡No me digas!»

«Con siete cruceros a mis espaldas, puedo proclamare experto en la materia…Aunque no es el único terreno donde soy un experto» sonrió

«Lo que hay que escuchar…Gracias, pero visité la isla en encantadora compañía»

«¿Oh? ¿Me han robado mi sitio?»

«No se puede robar algo que no le pertenece» sonrió Emma

«Me parte el corazón lo que me dice…»

«Lo siento»

«Quizás pueda hacerse perdonar…¿esta noche?»

Emma lo fusiló con la mirada antes de sonreírle

«Lo siento, pero pensaba que había sido clara…Pienso que la sutilidad no es lo suyo»

«¿Perdón?»

«No estoy interesada»

«…»

«Soy lesbiana, los hombres no me interesan, nunca me han interesado. Y como se atreva a soltarme que es porque definitivamente no he encontrado al adecuado, amarraré eso a lo que usted llama testículos al ancla del barco»

«Pero…»

«Y si aún sigue en sus trece de coquetear con las mujeres de aquí, no dudaré en poner una queja a su superior y cuando acabe este viaje, irá a engrosar las filas del paro, ¿está claro? Oh, y para acabar, no soy en absoluto una damisela en apuros, soy policía, y conozco mejor que nadie las palabras «acoso» y «abuso de poder», conozco la ley…¡y soy feminista!»

Tras eso, ella se levantó, y rodeó la piscina para acostarse en una tumbona al otro extremo, sin dejar de mirar a Killian que se quedó un largo rato inmóvil, digiriendo las palabras de la joven.

Satisfecha de su pequeño efecto, se recostó, serena, deleitándose con el sol en su piel.

«Eh,…¡Bravo!» Emma abrió los ojos y vio a Clay sentarse en la tumbona de al lado «Ya no volverá» rio

«Hola» sonrió Emma

«Entonces…¿Cómo fue tu escala en Hawái?»

«Bien, muy bien incluso. ¿Y la tuya?»

«Bastante bien también. ¿He de concluir que tus artes de seducciones han funcionado?»

Emma se puso roja, pensando en su primer beso con Regina en esa cala de los enamorados.

«Sí»

«Debería estar feliz por ti, aunque, en mi interior, estoy completamente frustrada»

«Oh, no lo estés. Creo que todo ha acabado incluso antes de empezar»

«¿Y eso?»

«La deseo…» soltó ella como si fuera un fardo pesado de llevar «No sabría explicarlo, pero…Deseo estar con ella durante estos días que se nos ha concedido»

«¿Pero?»

«Pero ella…por lo que se ve, no»

«Oh, ¿no está interesada?»

«Oh, sí, pero…Tiene barreras mucho más blindadas que las mías. Para ella, no sirve de nada entregarse, pues en tres días, todo habrá acabado»

«¿Y esa no es tu opinión?»

«Por supuesto que en tres días todo habrá acabado, pero…para mí, hay que disfrutar a fondo. Pero ella no quiere ni oír hablar, y evidentemente no deseo forzarla, no soy así. Y ahora, estamos algo frías…»

«Creo que tu problema se resume a …ti»

«¿Yo?»

«Si quieres que comprenda hasta qué punto puede sentir la añoranza, entonces haz que lo viva: aléjate un poco, déjala esperando, a la expectativa…»

«Pero, nos queda tan poco tiempo…»

«Precisamente. Aléjate al menos un día…ella va a entender. Mira, date tiempo hasta el baile de fin de crucero»

«No lo sé…Mira a ver si después también me castiga»

«Pero mira la finalidad: pasar una noche con ella y quizás más»

«…»

«Escucha, no tengo interés alguno en ayudarte, después de todo, por su culpa perdí mi oportunidad contigo, pero…Me has caído bien, y deseo hacer mi buena acción contigo. Así que, esto es lo que te aconsejo: retrocede, deja que reflexione y rumie un poco…Aún más ahora que ha saboreado algunos días contigo»

Emma le sonrió: ¿era la solución? ¿Alejarse durante esos últimos días?

 

Esa noche con sus pasajeros, Regina estaba muy distraída: no dejaba de recordar su comida con Emma y  ese instante de debilidad donde dejó que Emma la satisficiera. Se culpaba por haber sido débil y ceder, y ahora Emma quería más.

Evidentemente, sería hipócrita decir que ella tampoco quería más…Pero sabía muy bien que el alejamiento y la distancia serían mucho más difíciles de gestionar si franqueaban esa última etapa.

«Entonces, comandante, ¿explíqueme cómo una mujer que dirige tales cruceros aún está sola? Usted que alaba el amor y lo lleva por estas aguas…»

«Oh…Bueno…Creo que es como con los niños: los prefiero en los otros» dijo irónicamente ella «Desde un punto de vista puramente sociológico, es bastante interesante, pues si los cruceros son los mismos, las personas cambian y las parejas que se forman también. Cada uno tiene su percepción de las cosas y es lo que me interesa en mis viajes»

«Es loable y altruista por su parte. Dígame ¿este tipo de cruceros le habrían gustado si fuera una soltera más?»

«Así lo creo. Cuando se han agotado los últimos recursos, cuando el mundo real, las redes sociales, los sitios de encuentro ya no funcionan…A veces basta con cambiar radicalmente de aires para ver la cosas sobre una nueva perspectiva. Y a veces es cuando no se busca que se encuentra. Así que sí, si hubiera podido, hubiera probado esta experiencia»

Los pasajeros murmuraron algo antes de que otra tomara la palabra

«¿Es verdad que su política es la de ninguna relación entre pasajeros y personal?»

«Exacto»

«¿Por qué? Y si por casualidad un pasajero encuentra el amor entre los miembros del personal, ¿no se pondría en cuestión la finalidad del viaje?»

Regina sonrió tristemente

«Cierto. No es una ley inmutable, y si el amor golpea a la puerta de mi personal, ¿quién soy yo para prohibirlo?»

«Entonces, ¿podría hacer excepciones? ¿Incluida usted?»

Regina entonces se tensó y miró  a la mujer de unos cincuenta años de pequeñas gafas redondas y de rostro casi de muñeca

«Yo…no lo sé»

«Muchos deben intentar coquetear con usted, ¿no? Es usted una hermosa mujer, con carisma e inteligente…¿Quién no sucumbiría?»

«¿Es una declaración?» rio ella para relajar la atmosfera

La mesa rio, pero otra mujer tomó la palabra.

«¿Ya le ha pasado? ¿Enamorarse en este barco, o al menos encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente atrayente como para sentirse interesada?»

Regina bajó la mirada: no tenía por qué decir la verdad, nadie sabía y nadie lo sabría, sin embargo…

«Sí»

El silencio se hizo entonces en la mesa, el estupor reinó en los invitados.

«¿De verdad? ¿Y no funcionó bien?»

Regina suspiró y sonrió

«Las cosas, desgraciadamente, son complicadas cuando ya se tiene una relación privilegiada con un barco» otra vez los invitados se echaron a reír, pero tras esa aparente fachada y ese humor fingido, el corazón de Regina se encogió en su pecho, de tal forma que se hizo doloroso.

«Espero, de todas maneras, que encuentre la horma de su pie. Aporta usted tantas cosas a los demás, no sería justo que usted misma no encuentre la felicidad»

Regina agradeció con un signo de cabeza al hombre a su derecha antes de que la conversación se desviara a otro tema, para gran alivio de la comandante.

 

Tras la cena, Regina se excusó y volvió a su camarote, eran casi cerca de la diez. Entró y mientras estaba soltándose el pelo y quitándose los zapatos, no pudo evitar pensar en la conversación que había mantenido con sus pasajeros durante la cena: no había nada malo en querer ser feliz, en enamorarse, en no querer acabar su vida sola…No había nada malo en querer compartir su vida…Y si realmente era así, entonces, ¿por qué había rechazado a Emma?

Se sentó en su sofá y esperó…Esperó a Emma…Esperó, pero nadie llegó. Diez minutos, después treinta…¿Había ido ella demasiado lejos? Y si antes se habría batido en retirada, esta vez, se levantó y abandonó su camarote para dirigirse derecha al de la bella rubia. Solo al llegar frente a la puerta se dio cuenta de que estaba descalza.

Entonces, tocó una vez, después dos…Pero nadie respondió. Vio luz bajo la puerta, señal de que la bella rubia estaba ahí.

«¿Emma? Emma, soy yo…Emma, sé que estás ahí…Ábreme, yo…tenemos que hablar»

Pero solo el eco le respondió y eso la asoló

«Emma, por favor…Yo…Emma, por favor, ábreme»

Pero de repente, la luz bajo la puerta desapareció y Regina suspiro pegando su frente a la puerta.

«Buenas noches, Emma…» dijo antes de volver a su camarote, arrastrando los pies.

 

Emma estaba sentada en su cama, con las rodillas encogidas sobre su pecho, sus brazos alrededor de las piernas, su mejilla apoyada en sus rodillas….Reflexionaba: ¿había tomado la decisión correcta? El deseo de ir al encuentro de Regina era grande, pero las palabras de Clay resonaron en su cabeza: probablemente tenía razón. Si tenían que separarse en tres días, sería mejor poner cierta distancia ahora. Y sin embargo, ¡qué duro era! Más de una vez, Emma había abierto la puerta del camarote para traspasarlo e ir con Regina…Pero no debía hacerlo. Regina no tenía el derecho de darle tanto y quitárselo al minuto. Tenía que conseguir que las barreras de la bella morena cayeran, aunque fuera sacudiéndola un poco.

Y cuando el sueño comenzaba a ganarla, tocaron a su puerta. Emma se tensó, mirando el pomo como si tuviera miedo de que este le traicionase y se abriera ante la persona que estuviera afuera. Pues sospechaba quién era…Y unos segundos más tarde, cuando escuchó la voz de Regina, estuvo segura.

Se tensó, hundiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas…La voz de Regina parecía rota, como desesperada. ¿Había llorado? No, Emma lo dudaba mucho. ¿Estaba enfadada? Eso, podría ser posible…Escuchó con atención las palabras de la bella morena. ¿Esta le estaba suplicando? ¿De verdad?

Sería muy sencillo levantarse e ir a abrir…Pero no debía hacerlo. No quería sufrir otro rechazo, no ahora, no en el estado en que se encontraba. Así que se quedó inmóvil, en la cama, estrechando sus piernas un poco más fuerte. Y cuando ya no pudo soportar escuchar más la voz de Regina, extendió la mano hacia la lámpara de la mesilla y apagó la luz.

«Buenas noches Emma» fue lo último que escuchó antes de que el silencio la envolviera. Emma suspiró, quedándose en esa posición un momento antes de apoyar su mentón en sus rodillas y suspirar a su vez «Buenas noches Regina»

 


	9. Día 8: El gato y el ratón

Esa fue, desde el primer día de ese viaje, la mañana más dura para Emma. Completamente fatigada, como hubiera hecho cuatro horas  de carrera, se habría quedado en la cama unas horas más.

Se quedó unos diez minutos en la cama, contemplando el techo, después se giró hacia la izquierda, después a la derecha…Y finalmente se levantó y se metió bajo la ducha, el agua caliente goteando por su cráneo, su nuca, su columna. Sentía escalofríos. Pero la constante desde su despertar era la misma: en cuanto cerraba los ojos, veía a Regina.

Y ese hecho la carcomía tanto como lo apreciaba. El problema era que se encontraba en un barco y que el sitio no era apto para esconderse. Sobre todo cuando Regina conocía su barco de memoria, el menor escondrijo. Sería completamente ilusorio que pudiera escaparse de Regina hoy. Era irónico pues la víspera no dejaba de querer verla y en ese momento, tenía que evitarla.

Al día siguiente por la noche sería el último baile antes del fin del crucero, era doble o nada, ganaba o perdía. Pero mientras, tenía que esconderse en algún sitio. No iba a quedarse encerrada en su camarote, o echarse en la piscina. De repente, como un relámpago, como un flash, se enderezó y sonrió: tenía el sitio ideal.

 

Regina había dormido mal, y la causa: su distanciamiento con Emma le pesaba mucho más de lo que quería admitirlo. Sin embargo, estaban en un barco y las oportunidades de cruzarse con Emma ese día eran grandes, salvo si la joven decidía quedarse encerrada en su camarote hasta el fin del viaje, lo que era poco probable, pero, conociendo a la bella rubia, la pensaba totalmente capaz de hacerlo.

Pero era imposible que se despidieran así, que Emma escapara de su barco sin una última conversación. Tenía que encontrarla, no tenía otra elección.

 

Pero por supuesto, Emma era astuta…Era una pequeña pícara que había comprendido que la comandante la buscaría. Así que, evidentemente, cuando se presentó a la puerta del camarote de Emma, no encontró sino el eco del silencio.

Si pensaba jugar al gato y al ratón, ella tendría que hundirse en el juego. Decidió entonces recorrer todos los sitios del navío, a pesar de sus prioridades, para encontrarla. Comenzó por el casino…pero nada. Después se dirigió, sin gran esperanza, hacia el gimnasio y la sauna, pero ahí tampoco estaba Emma a la vista. Entonces se encaminó hacia el restaurante, pero evidentemente, nadie. Y finalmente, intentó en la piscina, sin ningún éxito.

Después, de repente, vio a una mujer que le era familiar…Y aunque le habría gustado haber visto a otra, tenía que admitir que esa casualidad era bienvenida. Así que se acercó a la joven y le tocó el hombro para que se diera la vuelta. Cuando la bella mestiza la vio, sonrió

«Comandante»

«Buenos…buenos días, yo…¿Puedo hablar con usted unos minutos?»

Clay asintió antes de alejarse en compañía de Regina

«¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?»

«Yo…Bueno, es delicado…»

«Quiere hablar de Emma, ¿me equivoco?» Regina se tensó «Relájese, no soy para nada celosa. Todo está ok entre ella y yo»

«¿Ah sí? ¿De verdad?»

«Hemos hablado largo y tendido…»

«¿Sobre mí?»

«Entre otras cosas…»

«La estoy buscando. ¿Sabe usted dónde se encuentra?»

«Ni idea, pero si va a realizar al pie de la letra sus ideas, no la va a encontrar»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«La distancia. Ella piensa, y yo también, que instaurando distancia, se aumenta el deseo…»

«¿Quiere poner distancia entre nosotras?»

«En parte. Le he dicho que la haga esperar»

Regina entonces hizo una mueca, conteniéndose para no decirle a esa mujer lo que pensaba

«Bien…Gracias»

Y cuando Regina se disponía a marcharse, Clay la retuvo por el brazo

«Espere. Yo…Sabe que ella está colada, ¿verdad?»

«…»

«La aprecia de verdad mucho…Incluso pienso que está algo desconcertada por haberse apegado tanto a usted en tan poco tiempo»

«Si usted lo dice»

«Hey, tampoco tengo ninguna razón para ayudarla a usted. Hace apenas unos días, quería meterla en mi cama» Regina se estremeció «Pero Emma tiene ese algo…no sé, que invita a querer ayudarla, a que esté bien. Así que…Si se esconde, quizás sea para volver con más fuerza, ¿no?»

«Quizás…Pero el tiempo no está a nuestro favor para estar jugando al escondite…»

«Quizás ella lo necesite…»

Regina suspiró suavemente antes de mirar a Clay

«Gracias otra vez»

«Espero que esta historia termine bien para las dos» sonrió la bella mestiza

Después, Regina se alejó, no había avanzado mucho a no ser porque se había enterado de que Emma se escondía específicamente para poner sus ideas en orden. Entonces, ¿debía ella claudicar de su búsqueda?

Y mientras retomaba el camino hacia los camarotes, se paró al ver a una pareja a la que conocía…Sin pensarlo, y tras haber saludado a varios pasajeros por el camino, se colocó al lado de las bellas morenas.

«¿Ruby?»

La joven se giró y frunció el ceño de estupor

«¿Comandante?»

«Yo…puedo hablar con usted…¿en privado?»

«Por supuesto» se giró hacia Lan y le murmuró discretamente «Ya vuelvo», mientras que Lan entraba en el camarote «¿Algún problema?»

«Yo…bueno…yo…»

«¿Sí?»

«¿Ha visto a Emma?»

«¿Emma? No, no desde ayer en todo caso»

«Ayer…¿Habló…con ella?»

«Ayer por la mañana. Me pidió ayuda para el almuerzo que tenía con usted» sonrió Ruby

«Oh, ya veo…¿Hoy no la ha visto?»

«No, ¿por qué? ¿Habéis peleado?»

«…» Regina desvió la mirada, pero Ruby comprendió y se acercó a ella

«Hey, sea lo que sea que pasa entre vosotras, estoy segura de que se arreglará» Regina la miró, incrédula, frunciendo el ceño «Ella la aprecia mucho y, diga lo que usted diga, usted también a ella. Salta a la vista»

«Pero está condenado al fracaso»

«Le voy a decir lo que le dije a ella: es mejor vivir esto ahora que perderlo todo»

«Es ella la que se esconde, no yo» dijo irritada la bella morena, lo que hizo sonreír a Ruby «¡No es divertido!»

«Me cuesta creer que Emma se esconda deliberadamente de usted. Recuerdo su plan para llevar a cabo un almuerzo romántico, ¡qué lio montó para tener precisamente fresas!» rio Ruby

Y de repente, como si acabaran de darle un golpe, Regina desorbitó los ojos

«¡Pues claro!»

«¿Qué?»

«¡Gracias Ruby! Dijo Regina agarrando sus hombros antes de partir a paso apresado

«Bah, euh…de nada…»

 

Emma corría…Cuando quería pasar el tiempo, cuando quería evacuar estrés tras un duro día, cuando estaba contrariada, cuando su cerebro estaba en modo off, ella corría…

Y había encontrado en sitio perfecto para eso y pensaba pasar el día ahí si podía. Y cuando la respiración se le hizo dificultosa, paró para caminar sujetándose las caderas.

De repente, escuchó aplausos y se quedó quieta. Cuando alzó la vista, vio en lo alto de las escaleras a una bella morena y suspiró pesadamente, reencontrando su respiración.

Regina la miró con oscura mirada antes de bajar las escaleras. Emma entonces se acercó, perlada de sudor.

«Me has encontrado…» dijo irónicamente

«Te he buscado por todos lados…»

Emma entonces bajó la mirada y cogió la parte baja de su camiseta para secarse la frente, dejando ver los bien definidos abdominales, lo que no se le escapó a Regina.

«Parece que te gusta mucho este sitio» dijo Regina alzando las manos, señalando la bodega vacía, donde el día anterior habían almorzado y donde todo había empeorado entre ellas.

«Necesitaba un sitio donde correr tranquilamente…»

«Hm, ya veo…Un sito sin mí»

«Creo que fuiste bastante clara sobre el tema ayer»

«Intenté hablar contigo anoche, pero…»

«Lo sé…» la cortó Emma «Pero yo no tenía ganas»

«Sí…Me lo imagino»

«¿Qué haces aquí, Regina? ¿No tienes un barco que comandar?»

«Entonces, ¿es eso? ¿Es eso lo que me reprochas? ¿Qué me ocupe de mi barco más que de ti? ¡Pero soy la comandante! Y tú…»

«¿Yo qué? No soy más que una pasajera entre los demás, ¿es eso? ¿Un coqueteo temporal? ¿Es por eso que no quieres comprometerte? ¿Es por eso que no quiere ir más lejos?»

«Sabes muy bien por qué no quiero que nos comprometamos más»

«Dejas pasar de lado tantas cosas, es una pena»

«Querrás decir que te dejo de lado a ti, a nosotras» ironizó Regina

«No, porque sé que yo en tres días ya no estaré aquí y que tú pasarás a otras cosa. Pero si nuestra relación o lo que haya entre nosotras puede abrirte los ojos a otra cosa en el futuro, entonces yo sería feliz. No lo disfrutaría yo, pero al menos…Me marcharía serena»

«¡Qué sentimiento tan altruista, Emma…!»

«No, tú pusiste las cartas sobre la mesa, y lo entendí» sonrió tristemente, después dio unos pasos hacia atrás antes de volver a ponerse sus auriculares, lista para volver a dar una vueltas a la pista. Pero Regina tenía otra cosa en la cabeza: agarró la muñeca de la rubia e hizo que se diera la vuelta. Y Emma apenas tuvo tiempo de comprender lo que pasaba cuando los labios de Regina ya estaban sobre los suyos.

Con el aliento entrecortado, Emma respondió a su beso, sintiendo su cuerpo darse prisa a la iniciativa de la bella morena, sus manos vagando alegremente de sus hombros a sus caderas. Pero cuando sintió las manos de Regina insinuarse bajo su top, Emma frenó la cosa, para gran asombro de la bella morena.

«¿Qué?»

«Yo…Estoy toda sudada y pegajosa…» susurró ella

Regina le sonrió antes de acariciarle la mejilla y besarla de nuevo.

«Oh, sí, tu vas a sudar…» le murmuró al oído, haciendo estremecerse a la bella rubia.

«¿Hablas en serio?»

«Nunca he hablado tan en serio»

«¿Por qué?»

«¿No quieres?»

«Sí, sí, por supuesto que sí, pero…¿qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?»

«Me he dado cuenta de que jamás me he puesto a buscar a un pasajero como lo hecho desde que comenzó el día. Jamás he llamado a una puerta a las tantas de la noche…Creo que jamás he hecho todo eso…a no ser solo por ti»

«Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que…para nosotras?»

«Creo que he vivido demasiado tiempo por mi barco…Es hora de que viva un poco por mí, aunque solo dure tres días» sonrió ella «Entonces…¿y si aprovechamos las pocas horas que nos quedan?»

Emma enarboló una sonrisa resplandeciente antes de posarle un furtivo beso en los labios

«De todas maneras voy a darme un ducha» dijo con un discreto guiño

«¿Comemos juntas?»

«Todo lo que quieras. ¿Nos vemos en una hora en el restaurante?»

«Con gusto» Regina la besó en la mejilla antes de subir las escaleras, y cuando iba a salir de la bodega, se giró «No te canses demasiado corriendo…»

«Oh, estoy llena de recursos, comandante, llena de recursos»

Después Regina despareció tras la puerta y de repente Emma saltó en el sitio, conteniéndose para no gritar su alegría. Blandió las manos en el aire y dio pequeños saltitos mientras la música resonaba en sus auriculares. Le había prometido a Regina no cansarse, pero necesita exteriorizar su alegría…Y corrió, durante unos buenos veinte minutos más antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su camarote y darse una relajante ducha. Cuando salió, y estaba abriendo la puerta para ir a encontrarse con Regina, Ruby estaba con el puño alzado, lista a golpear la puerta.

«¡Oh, hola!»

«¡Hola Ruby! ¿Qué haces?»

«Oh, bueno…¿Nunca adivinarás quién vino a verme porque te estaba buscando por todo el barco?»

«Hm…¿una bella morena, no?»

«¡Lo sabes!»

«Me ha encontrado» sonrió Emma

«Oh, oh…Interesante. ¡Cuenta!»

«No tengo tiempo, he quedado con ella para comer»

«Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que volvéis a estar bien?»

«No lo sé…No sé a dónde nos llevará esto…Queremos vivir el momento presente, ¿sabes?... _Carpe diem_ »

«¿Aunque signifique tener que despediros en algunos días?»

«Al menos no lamentaremos nada, ninguna de las dos…»

«Entonces está bien, mucho mejor para ambas» sonrió Ruby «Todo irá bien, lo sé»

«Sí, yo también lo creo…Haremos que funcione, durante el tiempo que nos quede»

«Te dejo, pero evidentemente, quiero un informe detallado del resto del día y del viaje»

«Evidentemente» asintió irónicamente la bella rubia.

 

Emma no tuvo ningún problema en localizar a Regina entre los asistentes: vestida con su sempiterno uniforme, destacaba en el paisaje, lo que hizo sonreír a Emma.

Esta última se acercó y, sin anunciarse, se sentó frente a la bella morena que parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos.

«¡Hola!»

«Hola»

«¿Ya has pedido?»

«No, te esperaba» sonrió la joven mientras Emma desdoblaba la servilleta para ponérsela en los muslos.

«¿Algo planeado para esta tarde?» preguntó la bella rubia

«Hm, no que yo sepa…¿alguna idea?»

«Yo tengo una, solo hay que elegir camarote» rio Emma

Regina le sonrió antes de carraspear, enarbolando su expresión más seria

«No, hoy no»

«Pero…»

«Mañana»

«¿Mañana? ¡Pero es el último día antes de atracar pasado mañana!»

«Esperemos al baile de fin de crucero. Si tenemos que pasar la noche juntas, no quiero hacerlo como si tal cosa»

«Otra vez tu indestructible romanticismo…» sonrió Emma

« Es eso o nada»

«Me vale, incluso estoy de acuerdo»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí, la perspectiva de verte con un traje de fiesta…Por cierto…¿aceptarías ser mi pareja?»

Regina se tensó, sorprendida ante tal pedido.

«Generalmente, la comandante va sola…»

«Oh…Sí, comprendo…»

Regina le sonrió

«Pero, podría hacer una excepción por ti»

«¿De verdad? Pero…¿Y tu personal? ¿Qué dirán al verte de brazos de una mujer, es más, de una pasajera?»

«No tengo por qué explicarme sobre mi sexualidad…en cuanto a mis relaciones…Da igual. De todas maneras, sé que, incluso con las reglas y las prohibiciones, es difícil respetar eso en ese barco…»

«¡Wow! ¡Qué cambio! Ayer todavía querías alejarte de mí para no poner la mosca tras la oreja a tu personal, y hoy no dudas en acompañarme al baile»

«¿Quieres cambiar de opinión?»

«¡No, no, al contrario, seré definitivamente la mujer más feliz y la de más suerte! Sin embargo, sigue habiendo un problema…»

«¿Cuál?»

«No tengo vestido»

«Ponte el que tenias en el primer baile»

«No, quiero algo…único, nuevo…»

«¿Acaso está buscando gustarme, miss Swan?» la pinchó la comandante

«Hm, ¡creo que ya he logrado esa empresa!» dijo con orgullo la bella rubia

«Vaya, hombre…»

«Entonces, ¿hacemos una tarde de compras?»

«No, me gustaría llevarme la sorpresa del vestido» sonrió Regina enrojeciéndose ligeramente

«Awwww…Es que eres el cliché del romanticismo, ¿eh?»

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír antes de volver a recobrar su postura más profesional.

«Es lo que hay»

«Entonces…creo que mi tarde será de compras…»

«Muy bien, la mía,  administrativa»

La comida pasó en relativa calma, las dos mujeres olvidándose totalmente de algunas miradas curiosas alrededor de ellas. Y cuando se separaron, Regina besó furtivamente a Emma antes de desparecer, dejando a la joven rubia sobre una nube.

 

«Ok…Esto va a ser complicado…» resopló Emma, dudando ante los vestidos que tenía delante. No tenía para nada la costumbre de llevarlos, y mucho menos de comprarlos. Ruby habría sido de una gran ayuda, pero no podía estar molestándola cada dos por tres.

Así que sola, y con la perspectiva de salir de esa tienda con un deslumbrante vestido, entró en ella. Sin embargo, diez minutos después de haber franqueado el umbral, ahí estaba, sentada en un pequeño banco mirando los estantes de vestidos, totalmente perdida. Y a pesar de la ayuda de la dependienta, Emma no supo qué elegir.

«Entonces, ¿te lo estás pensando?»

La voz tras Emma hizo sobresaltar a la joven y cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a Clay, todo sonriente

«Hola…»

La joven mestiza se sentó a su lado y miró los vestidos.

«¿Dilema bizantino?»

«No sé cuál coger…Los vestidos y yo no nos llevamos bien»

«Supongo que es para el baile de mañana…»

«Exacto»

«¿Y estarás acompañada?» Emma le sonrió discretamente y asintió «Con una cierta comandante, ¿eh?» una vez más Emma sonrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo «Es afortunada»

«Lo será si consigo decidirme por un vestido»

«¿Por qué no te mantienes con los clásicos? Coge el negro»

«¿No es algo tétrico? Se supone que es un baile festivo, ¿no?»

«No te irás a poner un vestido rosa fosforescente. Cuando uno no sabe, se coge el negro, es lo que mi madre siempre me decía»

Emma entonces miró los vestidos

«¿Largo o corto? Escote o no…Ahhhhh, no lo sé, y eso me cabrea»

«Negro, largo, ligeramente escotado por delante, espalda desnuda…Es lo más eficaz, si quieres mi opinión»

Emma entonces se levantó y recorrió con la mirada y con su índice los vestidos y se detuvo en uno brillante de finas asillas, escotado por delante, y cuya espalda descendía hasta el comienzo de los riñones.

«¿Este?»

«ES un buen comienzo. ¡Ve, pruébatelo!»

Emma se metió en el probador y salió algunos minutos más tarde.

«Ok, ¡es perfecto!» exclamó Clay «Te recogemos el pelo, dejando caer algunos mechones…Un maquillaje oscuro…Podrás hacer que todas las mujeres del barco caigan a tus pies, ¡incluso las heteros!»

Emma sonrió

«No lo sé…Yo…no me siento cómoda…»

«De todas maneras, no creo que esté mucho tiempo en tu cuerpo…» susurró Clay imaginando muy bien que el desenlace de esa noche de baile acabará en uno de los camarotes de las jóvenes…

«Es…En fin, yo…»

«Tranquila, respira. He pasado a otra cosa, lo sabes. He hecho el duelo de tu cuerpo hace tiempo ya» rio «Así que ¿es eso, eh? ¿Vais a pasar a la etapa superior?»

«Sí, así lo espero…»

«Entonces, este vestido está hecho para ti: ligero, fácil de poner y…de quitar» dijo ella con un guiño de los más sugestivo

Emma entonces sonrió

«Me faltan los zapatos a juego…»

«¡A por ellos!»

 

Tampoco estaba Emma habituada  a los zapatos y tacones. Así que se dejó guiar por la dependienta y por Clay que le aconsejaron tacón bajo, ideal para bailar. Una vez efectuadas sus compras, regresó a su camarote, pero no pudo quedarse ahí mucho tiempo. Ya echaba de menos a Regina.

Así que decidió hacerle una visita sorpresa en su camarote.

 

Regina no había parado un minuto: esperaba acabar con el papeleo antes del día siguiente por la noche, para estar tranquila antes, durante y después del baile. Sí, quería estar serena y libre hasta el fin del viaje. Y cuando estaba mejorando los últimos informes, tocaron a la puerta.

Cuando abrió, Emma saltó a su cuello y la besó antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer algo.

«¡Hm…Emma! ¡Con tranquilidad!»

«Perdón, pero…¡era muy tentador!»

«Nos hemos despedido hace apenas tres horas…»

«Te he echado de menos»

«¿Ha ido bien tu sesión de compras?»

«Si quieres saber si he conseguido un vestido, la respuesta en sí»

Regina suelta a Emma de su cuello y da un paso hacia atrás

«Emma, estoy ocupada…»

«Lo sé, solo quiero estar cerca de ti. Te lo prometo, no diré ni haré nada que pueda desviarte de tu trabajo»

Lo que Regina no confesaría nunca era que la simple presencia de Emma en su camarote era una distracción en sí misma.

«Bien…¿entonces qué piensas hacer?»

Como toda respuesta, Emma movió un libro delante de ella

«¡Tengo lectura!» dijo antes de dejarse caer en el sofá, quitarse sus sandalias y comenzando tranquilamente a leer, mientras que Regina retomó el camino hacia su escritorio.

Se quedaron así, cada una en su lado, a pesar de algunas discretas miradas de una hacia la otra. Regina se sorprendió apreciando ese tierno momento, disfrutando simplemente de la presencia de Emma cerca de ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había compartido su camarote con nadie, aparte del personal para cosas de rutina…

Nadie se había estirado en su sofá…o en su cama. Ella entonces sintió un escalofrío pensando en el post baile del día siguiente. ¿Estaba preparada? ¿Ella que había erigido muros que pensaba que nunca iba a poder escalar? Después su mirada se desvió hacia Emma: tranquila, serena, recostada en el sofá, hundida en su lectura, era magnifica. Y de repente, la mente de la bella comandante divagó hacia una visión de lo más agradable: ellas dos, en ese barco, en Hawái, disfrutando sencillamente de la presencia de la otra…dulce visión, en efecto. Entonces sonrió.

«¿Sueñas?»

La voz de Emma la trajo a la realidad. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la joven se había levantado y estaba a pocos centímetros de ella.

«Hm, sí, creo que estoy cansada…»

Emma sonrió y se colocó tras ella, posando sus manos en sus hombros. Comenzó entonces un suave masaje en sus cervicales y Regina suspiró dulcemente

«¿Mejor así?»

«Mucho mejor, gracias» sonrió Regina

Tras algunos minutos, Emma deslizó sus manos subrepticiamente de sus hombros a sus brazos, coqueteando con su cuello, su torso. De repente, posó sus labios en su nuca antes de desabotonar despacio la chaqueta de la comandante.

«Emma…»

La bella rubia pasó entonces hacia delante y se arrodilló ante Regina, separando sus muslos para meterse entre ellos. Entonces tomó posesión de sus labios en un dulce y apasionado beso, mientras continuaba su empresa desabotonando la prenda. Entonces apareció bajo la chaqueta un top blanco que Emma no podía encontrar más sexy en su cuerpo.

Regina se estiró hacia delante sobre el sillón, pegando su cuerpo al de ella. Emma le quitó la chaqueta que dejó caer al lado.

«¿Debemos de verdad esperar a mañana por la noche?»

Regina sonrió pegada a sus labios antes de sentir a Emma levantarse bruscamente, arrastrándola con ella. Ahora de pie, Emma se giró y pegó a Regina contra su mesa, tirando todo lo que había encima y haciendo que la morena se recostara en ella

«¡Emma!»

«Shhh…» Emma posó sus labios en el vientre que el top había dejado entrever. Al sentir los besos rozando su piel, Regina se incorporó repentinamente y Emma, frenada en su impulso, se detuvo, con la respiración entrecortada, mirando a Regina

Se disponía a disculparse, pero Regina entonces tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la atrajo hacia ella para darle un endiablado beso. Sin esperar, Emma deslizó sus manos bajo el top y tras un hábil gesto, privó de este a Regina, desvelando un sujetador color beige. Durante varios segundos, se deleito con esa visión, dejando caer besos hasta rozar la tela, haciendo nacer largos suspiros de satisfacción en la bella morena.

Ella estaba lista, a pesar de las prerrogativas de querer esperar el momento ideal y romántico por excelencia. Y finalmente, no podía escapar al apetito voraz de Emma. Hundió sus manos en las rubias ondas de su compañera, incitándola a no despegar sus labios de su piel, lo que Emma, de todas maneras, no tenía intención de hacer, sus manos serpenteando por la espalda de Regina hasta chocar con las asillas de la prenda interior.

Y cuando iba a deshacerse de esta, la radio de Regina chirrió y una voz emergió, haciendo sobresaltar a las dos mujeres, que se separaron violentamente.

_«¿Comandante? ¿Comandante?»_

Regina intentó recuperar su aliento antes de responder, mientras que la frustración de Emma estaba en su apogeo. Entonces se alejó, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, intentando recobrar su sentido común.

«¿Emma? Tengo que irme, no tendré para mucho rato. ¿Me esperas?»

Emma sonrió y la besó furtivamente en los labios

«Evidentemente»

Tranquilizada, Regina, tras vestirse, dejó su camarote, bien decidida a volver lo más rápido posible para acabar lo que habían comenzado.

Y Regina mantuvo su promesa: la reunión solo duro 30 minutos, y si ella no olvidaba el buen comportamiento cuando se cruzaba con sus pasajeros, solo tenía en mente volver con Emma. Y cuando abrió la puerta de su camarote

«¡Soy yo!»

Ningún ruido, ningún tornado rubio tirándose a su cuello…Y cuando pensaba en un sencillo y simple abandono de Emma, Regina vio a esta, apaciblemente dormida en el sofá, con su libro entre las manos.

Regina sonrió antes de coger el libro, liberando las manos de la joven, y taparla con una manta. Después volvió a su escritorio y acabó sus informes, sin dejar de lanzar miradas indulgentes hacia la bella rubia.

Finalmente tres horas después Emma se despertó, completamente atontada.

«Al fin despiertas, creí que tendría que hacerlo yo misma»

Emma se sentó, dejando sitio para que Regina se sentara.

«Hm, ¿qué hora es?»

«Casi las siete»

«¿Las siete? Joder…Siento haber ocupado tu sofá»

«No me has molestado en absoluto, si no, te habría despertado. Y mientras tanto, le pedí a mi segundo que me sustituyera esta noche»

«¿Ah sí y por qué?» susurró Emma

«He pedido que nos traigan la cena al camarote»

«No quieres que abandone tu camarote, si he comprendido bien, ¿no?»

«Si tú lo dices…»

«¿Consideras la idea de acabar lo que empezamos?»

«Emma…Creo que deberíamos esperar a mañana. Seguramente es una señal y, trátame de romántica si quieres, pero hacer el amor sobre mi mesa no es mi primera fantasía, mucho menos para una primera vez. Quiero que lo hagamos bien y no movidas por un impulso…»

«¿Sabes que tanta frustración me va a volver completamente loca y que mañana por la noche, el apocalipsis se va a desencadenar en este camarote?»

Regina estalló en carcajadas antes de que el servicio de habitaciones tocara. Regina dio las gracias, y empujó el carrito lleno hasta el sofá. Curiosa, Emma metió la nariz para ver qué había pedido Regina.

«Buen provecho» sonrió Regina levantando la primera tapa, desvelando una ensalada césar, después otra, bajo la que apareció lasaña, después pescado y finalmente una copa de frutas y helado de chocolate de Lieja.

«¡Vaya, has pedido como para regimiento!»

«Sé que tienes buen  apetito…»

«¡Di más bien que soy un vientre con patas!»

«Es lo que te da tu encanto»

«Ya, te corriges bien» dijo Emma mientras cogía una fresa de la copa de frutas.

Intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento antes de comenzar a comer, las dos sentadas en el sofá, degustando los platos…Sí, Regina no necesitaba nada más en ese momento: nada de barco, nada de pasajeros, nada de papeleo, solo ella  y Emma.

En cuanto a Emma, era lo mismo: habría podido pasar a una etapa superior, saltarse la comida y retomar donde lo habían dejado, pero la verdad era que también le gustaba deleitarse con la presencia de la bella morena a su lado. Sí, más allá del sexo, estar lado a lado, hombro con hombro, respirando el mismo aire, compartiendo sonrisas y anécdotas…Sí, su corazón se henchía ante la perspectiva de pasar unos momentos con ella…¿Era eso estar enamorada? ¿Pensaba estarlo de verdad? ¿Al lado de una mujer a la que conocía solo desde hacía siete días y a la que no volvería a ver probablemente al acabar ese viaje?

Evidentemente podría volver a pagarse un crucero para verla…Pero, ¿era de verdad la solución? ¿Verse algunos meses, el tiempo que durara un crucero? Regina tenía también sus prioridades, no estaría disponible durante todo el viaje. ¿Y venir para volver a marcharse al cabo de unos días, no sería aún más difícil?

Por supuesto no diría nada de sus cuestionamientos y continuaría disfrutando de su fin de crucero al lado de Regina.

Y cuando la cena acabó, Emma incitó a Regina a confiarse un poco más

«Ok, ¿conoces “pregunta por pregunta”?»

«No, pero…»

«Super, yo hago una pregunta, tu respondes y después mi turno, ¿ok?»

«Como si tuviera elección…» resopló, divertida, Regina, revirando los ojos

Emma pivotó en el sofá, poniéndose cara a cara con Regina, sentada cruzada de piernas

«Ok…Empiezo yo: ¿arriba o abajo?»

«¿Perdón?» Emma no tuvo necesidad de precisar, dado el color rojo de las mejillas de la bella morena, esta última había comprendido muy bien «Yo…¿va a ser así con todas las preguntas?»

«Podemos animar la cosa» dijo pícaramente Emma «¿Entonces?»

«Abajo»

«¡Ah! ¡Estaba segura!»

«¿Ah sí? ¿De verdad?»

«Eres una romántica, está escrito. ¡Te toca!»

«Hm…Tu primera vez…¿dónde y con quién?»

«¡Ahhh! Se llamaba Claire…Estábamos en el instituto. Yo sabía que las chicas eran lo mío, siempre lo han sido. Y cuando ella apareció en mi clase, era la nueva, enseguida lo supe» sonrió orgullosamente Emma dándose golpecitos en la nariz «Tengo olfato para eso»

«¿Ah sí? Sin embargo, cuando me viste la primera vez, no pensaste que yo jugara en el mismo terreno…»

«Sí, pero el contexto nuevo, el uniforme, ¡todo llevaba a error!» se defendió Emma

«Sí, claro. Entonces, has respondido con quién, pero no al dónde»

«Hm, fue en su casa. Estamos haciendo una noche de DVD y sus padres no estaban…No estaba preparado, fue…torpe, pero no tan malo» sonrió nostálgicamente «¿Y tú?»

«¿Es tu pregunta?»

«Es mi pregunta»

«Se llamaba Jessica, era mi profesora de matemáticas»

Emma desorbitó los ojos

«¿En serio? ¿Una profesora?»

«Mi primera experiencia…»

«¡Cuenta!»

«Era tan sexualmente atractiva. Yo sabía que las mujeres también eran lo mío, pero…aún no había encontrado la ocasión de…practicar. Y a pesar de mi inexperiencia, estaba segura de que mi profesora me tiraba los tejos. Y un día, me pidió que me quedara tras las clases, alegando que tenía que recuperar un trabajo que no había hecho…»

«Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que tu primera vez fue con una de tus profesoras…sobre su mesa?»

«Técnicamente no pasamos mucho tiempo sobre» sonrió Regina «Pero…sí»

«¡Sabes que es la fantasía de no poca gente!»

«¿Cómo los uniformes?»

«Exacto, ¡y Dios sabe que puedo afirmarlo!»

«Ahórrame los detalles, ¿quieres? Me toca preguntar»

Pero antes de que Regina pudiera abrir la boca, Emma saltó sobre ella, placándola sobre el sofá.

«Me he cansado de este juego, quiero jugar a otra cosa…» sonrió maliciosamente

«Emma…»gruñó la bella morena «Por favor…»

Pero Emma lo sabía…Sabía que su impaciencia podía arruinarlo todo. Al día siguiente por la noche, la comandante sería de ella, enteramente y durante toda la noche.

«Es tarde de todas maneras» concedió la bella rubia antes de incorporarse, permitiendo que Regina hiciera lo mismo «Estoy ansiosa por verte de vestido mañana»

«Yo estoy ansiosa por quitarte el tuyo» Emma se sorprendió tanto que se quedó sin voz mientras que Regina estallaba en carcajadas «¡Dios mío, tu cara!»

«¡No puedes decirme una cosa como esa, e imaginar que voy a marcharme tranquilamente de este camarote!»

«Y no obstante es lo que vas a hacer. Nos vemos mañana»

«Sí. ¿Cómo hacemos? ¿Vengo a buscarte aquí o…?»

«Seguramente ya estaré en el salón. Pero me refería a mañana por la mañana»

«Oh…¡Con mucho gusto!»

«No, no has entendido, mañana por la mañana aún estaré liada con mis atribuciones de comandante: la sempiterna foto de recuerdo»

«Oh, ya veo…¡Evidentemente ahí estaré!»

Regina sonrió antes de tomar el rostro de Emma entre sus manos. Depositó un tierno y furtivo beso y sonrió pegada a sus labios

«Hasta mañana Emma»

«Has mañana» respondió la bella rubia con tanta dulzura, antes de dejar el camarote y dirigirse al suyo, con el corazón henchido de alegría y una sonrisa que no se borraba de su rostro.

En cuanto a Regina, ya se estaba imaginando la velada del día siguiente entre bailes, champán e intimidad…Entonces, de repente, mientras recogía su salón, pensó también que esa velada sería la última que compartirían. Tantos sentimientos contradictorios: alegría, esperanza, pero también pena y angustia…Ansiaba tanto esa velada como la temía.

Les tocaba a las dos hacerla inolvidable…pero ¿el reverso de la moneda no sería más doloroso a fin de cuentas? ¿Era el precio que había que pagar? Si así, era, ¿estaban preparadas para pagarlo?

Regina entonces suspiró y una sola respuesta le vino a la cabeza, una sola respuesta aceptable en ese preciso momento.


	10. Día 9: ¡Oh noche, hermosa noche!

Regina sabía que el penúltimo día de un crucero era intenso tanto para ella como para los pasajeros: estos últimos querían aprovechar esos últimos días de viaje, a veces con algunos desmanes festivos, jamás graves, pero pocos discretos, forzando al personal a estar atento en todos los frentes.

En cuanto a Regina, pasaba por lo general su mañana de pie delante de un fotógrafo, viendo pasar a cientos y cientos de pasajeros, todos felices y orgullosos de posar al lado de la comandante. Evidentemente, si a veces era aburrido y forzoso, Regina también amaba ese contacto directo con sus pasajeros, viendo reflejada en sus ojos  la felicidad de estar en su barco, y a veces por haber encontrado el amor.

Así que ahí estaba ella, inmóvil, tendiendo la mano a cada pasajero, siempre con una sonrisa educada en el rostro, algunas palabras para los habituales que en ese momento reconocía.

Y mientras cientos de personas desfilaban, Regina no esperaba más que a una…Pero cuanto más pasaban los minutos y menos la esperaba, una pareja a la que conocía muy buen se colocó delante de ella, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

«Comandante» saludó la joven educadamente

«Ruby. Lan. La travesía toca a su fin…»

«¡Pues sí!»

Las dos jóvenes tomaron posición a cada lado de Regina y posaron durante unos segundos delante del objetivo hasta ver aparecer el flash. Y antes de que Ruby y Lan se alejaran, Regina las retuvo.

«¿Habéis visto a Emma?»

«¿Emma? No, aún no…»

«Gracias» dijo Regina, algo desilusionada por no haber visto a la bella rubia mientras que la fila de pasajeros iba acortándose minuto tras minuto.

Y finalmente, tras dos horas de fotos, Regina vio finalmente el final de la fila, pero aún nada de Emma. Solo quedaban cinco personas que pasaron tan rápido que Regina no se dio cuenta. Cuando todo hubo acabado, estaba agradeciendo al fotógrafo cuando escuchó un grito a lo lejos

«¡Espere!»

Regina se giró y no pudo sino sonreír al ver a Emma llegar corriendo y jadeando hasta ella.

«Emma…»

«Lo siento…No me he despertado»

Regina reviró los ojos y se giró entonces hacia el fotógrafo que comprendió enseguida y asintió antes de volver a sacar su cámara. Regina se colocó y Emma se puso a su lado, deslizado su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Se pegaron la una a la otra y en algunos segundos, el flash apareció y todo había acabado.

Emma se apartó, pero seguía manteniendo su mano en la cadera de la comandante.

«¡Ha sido corto, pero bueno!» dijo irónicamente

«Espero que esta noche sea más largo…» murmuró Regina inclinándose hacia ella

Emma rio y respondió con la misma dulzura

«No tienes idea…»

Regina le sonrió.

«Voy a tener que dejarte, el deber me llama»

«Lo sé. ¿Nos vemos sobre las siete en el salón de baile?»

«Un placer. Buen día, Emma»

«Oh, será estupendo…Pues sé que acabará a tu lado»

Si no estuvieran tan expuestas, en mitad del hall teniendo como testigos a algunos pasajeros y al fotógrafo, Regina y Emma se habrían dejado ir en un gesto tierno, pero sabían que era mejor retroceder para más adelante saltar con más altura, solo tenían que ser pacientes.

Así que se conformaron con intercambiar una sonrisa de compresión y mirada lánguida antes de que Emma se alejara. Regina frunció el ceño: era tan duro no mostrarle hasta qué punto la quería a su lado por el tiempo que les quedara…

Hawái era una cosa, pero el barco era a la vez una bendición y un freno frustrante para las dos.

Ella suspiró antes de girarse hacia el fotógrafo

«Esta última foto, imprímala y hágamela llegar a mi camarote»

«Entendido comandante»

 

Emma jamás había estado tan estresada como en ese preciso momento. Parada ante su espejo, el vestido comprado poco antes puesto en su cuerpo, se desesperaba sobre qué hacer con su cabellera dorada: ¿suelta o no? ¿Peinado elegante o salvaje…?

Si no fuera por la perspectiva de reunirse con Regina en un instante, se habría rendido desde hacía tiempo. Estaba completamente perdida. Y se imaginaba que Ruby también estaría preparándose, así que solo podía contar consigo misma.

Si hubiera prestado atención a su cabeza, se habría presentado en la velada en pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta practica y ligera…Pero ahí estaba, esa noche no era cualquier noche: era la última a bordo del _Love Boat_ , era la última con Regina, y ese pensamiento la hizo estremecerse: no solo ante la perspectiva de pasar la noche entera con ella, sino también ante la idea de, al día siguiente, tener que dejarla para seguramente no volver a verla nunca más.

Evidentemente, Emma ya había pensado en volver a hacer lo más a menudo posible esos cruceros para volver a encontrarse con Regina, pero la verdad era que incluso con una organización de sus horarios y una economía cómoda, jamás podría soportar la distancia. Con mucho podría volver de aquí a unos meses, después, una o dos veces al mes…pero ¿era eso de verdad una vida en pareja? Definitivamente no, y aunque Emma no estaba muy puesta en lo que debería ser una vida de pareja, apostaría a que no era vivir a miles de kilómetros una de la otra, y verse solamente unas veces al año…No, definitivamente no.

Entonces suspiró, mientras se ponía los zapatos y decidía que, por esa noche, dejaría sus cabellos sueltos a cada lado de su nuca. Se miró una última vez en el espejo: se veía ridícula, como un elefante vestido con tutú. Pero tendría que contentarse con eso esa noche, y rezaba interiormente para que Regina no estuviera demasiado hermosa, lo que era poco probable.

 

Le parecía que todo el barco estaba reunido esa noche. Todas las mesas estaban cogidas y la pista de baile estaba abarrotada. Suspiró, sin saber cómo encontrar a su bella comandante entre el gentío. Entonces decidió hacer lo único que podía hacer en ese momento: dirigirse al bar.

Así que sin mucha convicción cogió una copa de champán y recorrió con su mirada a la gente, quizás con la esperanza de ver a Regina…¿Llevaría un vestido rojo escarlata como la última vez? ¿O algo más discreto? Se la imaginaba con los cabellos recogidos, y sería un enorme placer soltárselos más tarde.

«¿Emma?»

La bella rubia salió de sus pensamientos y sonrió

«Elsa»

«Estás sublime»

«Gracias…dime…¿no habrás visto a la comandante?»

Elsa sonrió

«Está en su mesa, al otro lado de la sala»

«Oh, genial, gracias»

«A ella le va a encantar tu vestido»

Emma entonces se paró y se giró hacia ella

«¿Perdón?»

Elsa se acercó y le dijo al oído

«Es solo mi opinión, pero…formáis una pareja muy linda» La sangre de Emma se heló en sus venas y las palabras le faltaron, lo que hizo sonreír a Elsa «No temas»

«¿Quién está al corriente?»

«Nadie, bueno, nadie oficialmente. Pero muchos, de entre el personal, sospecha que pasa algo: ella llevaba años sin descender del barco en Hawái, así como jamás se había saltado una cena con los pasajeros…Y cuando la he visto en la isla en compañía de una bella rubia…»

«¡Oh Dios mío…!»

«No he hablado con nadie, pero es un secreto a voces»

«¿Conocías…sus inclinaciones?»

«También lo sospechábamos, pero nunca fuimos más lejos. La respetamos porque lo que hace en el barco, no nos preocupamos por lo que ocurra en su camarote»

«Y…¿qué piensas  de esta política de «ninguna relación con los pasajeros» cuando ella misma parece haber infringido esa regla?»

«He de confesar que todos estamos más o menso de acuerdo con esa regla. Nos protege también. Algunos la contravienen, bajo su cuenta y riesgo, pero la mayoría la respetamos. Y además, jamás ha sido una regla inmutable. Cuando algunos efectivamente encuentran el amor entre los pasajeros, generalmente van a hablarle discretamente»

«¿A Regina?»

«Sí. Ella es indulgente con nosotros, nos deja elegir»

«Entonces…que ella coquetee con una pasajera…»

«No tiene ninguna importancia, mientras el barco funcione como es debido. Y sabemos que ella jamás faltará a su trabajo, poco importa el coqueteo»

Emma entonces le sonrió tristemente: sí, ya había tenido la confirmación de que Regina no estaba dispuesta a abandonar su barco y sus obligaciones tan pronto.

«Emma, ¿todo bien?»

«Yo…Voy a verla»

Elsa le sonrió y posó su mano reconfortante en su antebrazo

«Solo te espera a ti»

«¿De verdad?» se asombró la joven rubia

«Nada más verte he comprendido por qué parecía ella tan estresada esta noche»

«Entonces…¿Crees que puedo invitarla a bailar sin que eso choque a nadie?»

«Es  si no lo haces cuando nos sorprenderíamos» la tranquilizó Elsa «¡Venga, ve!»

Estupefacta y con el corazón henchido, Emma dejó su copa en la barra, a penas tocada, y atravesó la muchedumbre a la búsqueda de la mesa de la comandante. Y, efectivamente, la encontró, sentada en una mesa, acompañada de algunos pasajeros, habituales. Dudó algunos segundos antes de dirigirse hacia ella.

Regina solo tenía a Emma en la cabeza, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los pasajeros para acapararla, a pesar del ambiente festivo una vez más logrado esa noche, Regina no pensaba sino en Emma. Más allá de cualquier aspecto sexual o lujurioso, quería sencillamente ver a Emma, disfrutar de su presencia durante las pocas horas que les quedaban en ese barco.

Y repentinamente, como un rayo de sol que atraviesa las nubes grises tras una reciente tormenta, Emma apareció delante de ella, toda sonriente, tan radiante y bella como un ángel. Ella avanzó y se mordió el labio inferior.

«Comandante»

«Miss Swan. Tome asiento»

Emma, evidentemente, no lo rechazó y se colocó delicadamente a su lado.

«Está usted sublime esta noche» susurró Emma escrutando de arriba abajo la vestimenta de Regina: un vestido largo de color crudo, algunas lentejuelas diseminadas por aquí y por allí sobre un corpiño que ceñía ventajosamente su pecho.

«Usted también querida» respondió la morena con esa misma mirada deseosa «Imagino que le ha costado ponerse esos tacones…» dijo irónicamente Regina

«No tiene usted idea…en cuando al vestido…» se inclinó más cerca de la oreja de la comandante «No puedo esperar a que me lo quites, me molesta mucho»

Regina se estremeció, cerrando brevemente los ojos mientras se deleitaba con el dulce perfume de Emma, cosquilleando en su nariz. Regina no respondió, un sencillo asentimiento de cabeza confirmó su intención al final de esa velada.

«¿Un copa?»

«Con mucho gusto»

Regina hizo una señal a un camarero que se acercó y extendió una bandeja con varias copas.

«¿Brindamos?»

Regina entonces tomó su copa y la hizo entrechocar con la de Emma

«Por este crucero»

«Por nostras» murmuró Emma con un guiño

Y tras algunos sorbos y palabras  con los pasajeros, Emma se giró hacia Regina.

«Comandante, ¿me haría el honor de concederme un baile?»

Regina debería rechazar: los rumores, los ojos sobre ellas, incluidos y sobre todo los de su personal…Pero cuando Emma le tendió su mano, no pudo sino aceptarla. Y sonriendo se fundieron con la muchedumbre antes de que la bella rubia pusiera sus manos en la fina cintura de la comandante. Instintivamente, Regina posó las suyas en sus hombros y casta, pero lánguidamente comenzaron a moverse por la pista.

«Estás magnífica, soberbia, esplendida…¡Me faltan las palabras!» sonrió Emma clavando sus ojos azules en las curvas de la comandante «Este vestido te queda de muerte»

«Gracias, tú estás absolutamente…Me he quedado sin aliento»

Intercambiaron una tímida sonrisa antes de que las manos de Emma se deslizaran subrepticiamente de su cintura a su espalda, acercándola a ella.

«Tengo tantas ganas de besarte…» suspiró

«Acabas apenas de llegar y no puedo dejar la velada tan pronto»

«Lo sé…» sonrió Emma acariciando dulcemente  con su índice la columna vertebral de su amante «¿Sabías que tu personal estaba al corriente de lo nuestro?»

«¿Perdón?»

«No están seguros al 100%, pero lo sospechan. ¿Y sabes qué? Que les da igual…mientras cumplas con tus compromisos. Así que ya ves…»

«Yo…no sabía nada…»

«Regina, te tienen tanto respeto como tú a ellos. Ni te imaginas lo que estarían dispuestos a hacer por ti. Deberías confiar más en ellos y sobre todo confiar más en ti. Solo quieren tu felicidad»

Y Regina arqueó una ceja

«¿Y serías tú mi felicidad?»

«No obligatoriamente…Yo u otra, poco importa. Creo que deberías concederte un descanso, y pensar en la mujer antes que en la comandante»

«E imagino que, esta noche, te gustaría ocuparte de la mujer…»

«Hm…» Emma alzó su nariz como si pensara «Creo que voy a ocuparme de las dos: de la mujer y de la comandante…¿No te he dicho ya que me gustaban los uniformes?»

Regina sonrió

«Creo saber que tú también llevas uno…»

Emma iba a responder, pero se contuvo: sí, hubiera querido decirle que, un día, se lo enseñaría, que un día se divertirían con sus respectivos uniformes…Pero, al final, jamás habría otro día, solo esta noche y su día siguiente.

Entonces soltó una de sus manos y acarició la mejilla de Regina con su índice

«Realmente eres maravillosa…»

Regina no respondió nada, su mirada estaba clavada en la de ella y sus manos resbalaron por su cabellera dorada, acercándose su rostro al suyo.

«¿Qué haces?» se asombró la bella rubia

«He decidido pensar en mí. Si esta tiene que ser la única noche, entonces…» Se acercó entonces y depositó un furtivo, pero tierno beso. Y si algunos pares de ojos las miraban, se sintió tranquila, alejándose con Emma, al constatar que nadie se preocupaba realmente. Sonrió entonces «¿Tienes hambre?»

«Un poco…»

Regina entonces agarró la mano de su pareja y la condujo hasta la mesa, desierta de invitados. Se encontraron solas cuando los camareros les llevaron los entrantes.

«Tiene una pinta deliciosa»

«Buen apetito»

Rápidamente, la música y el barullo ambiente fueron insignificantes, estaban en su burbuja, al abrigo, lejos del tumulto de alrededor, lejos de imaginar que nos les quedaba sino unas pocas horas. Disfrutarían la una de la otra hasta el último momento.

Un poco más tarde, Emma divisó a Ruby y a Lan y las invitaron a unirse a ellas en la mesa.

«¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal la noche?»

«¡Genial! ¿Y la vuestra?»

«También muy agradable» dijo Emma intercambiando una mirada con Regina

«Oh, ya veo…» suspiró Ruby golpeando la rodilla de Lan por debajo de la mesa, que comprendió, evidentemente, el mensaje «Bueno, ¡nosotras nos vamos a bailar!»

Entonces las dos mujeres se quedaron solas de nuevo

«¿Quieres bailar también?»

«Te quiero a ti»

La declaración, tan abrupta como repentina, sorprendió a Regina, que soltó una ligera risita divertida.

«No te andas con rodeos»

«Regina…He esperado demasiado. Y me doy cuenta de que mañana a esta hora…»Ella bajó la mirada, sintiéndose de repente muy idiota. El índice de Regina se deslizó bajo su mentón y su mirada se cruzó con la suya. «No quiero que creas que solo pienso en eso…En Hawái y…»

«Stop» la cortó Regina «Te deseaba incluso antes de poner los pies en esta fiesta. Para ser franca, mientras me ponía este vestido, ya estaba pensando en la manera en que me lo quitarías» sonrió

«¿De verdad?»

«De verdad. Sin embargo, debo quedarme aquí un mínimo de tiempo por las apariencias, son mis imperativos de comandante. Pero créeme, si hubiera podido, te habría pedido que fueras a mi camarote saltándonos esta maldita velada»

Aliviada, Emma le sonrió de vuelta y entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella.

«Entonces cumple con tu deber…y después, yo cumpliré con el mío»

Regina asintió antes de que algunas parejas se acercaran a ella para agradecerle ese magnífico crucero. Y de repente,  Emma comprendió por qué Regina amaba tanto su barco y sus viajes: podía leer en los ojos de cada pasajero una alegría y una felicidad encontrada, aunque temporalmente. Sí, sin duda era por esa chispa de vida en sus ojos que Regina continuaba haciendo eso, volviendo mejores las cosas para esa gente que no tenía suerte en el amor o que querían, por un momento, evadirse de su cotidianidad.

Emma imaginaba qué alegría y qué orgullo llenaba el corazón de Regina en ese momento, y comprendía que ella pusiera tantas expectativas y esperanzas en cada uno de sus viajes como sus pasajeros. Envidiaba esa devoción, ella que no trabajaba sino para mantener ocupados sus días y pagar su alquiler…

Y evidentemente, entre tantos pasajeros que pasaban a darle las gracias, algunos la invitaron a bailar, a lo que ella no se negó. Y si Emma estaba en un primer momento divertida, lo estuvo menos cuando el octavo hombre invitó a la bella morena. Emma no era celosa, pero tenía que confesar que ver manos masculinas vagar por el cuerpo de Regina…Varias veces hizo una mueca, pero se tragó pacientemente su disgusto…

Cuando Regina volvió finalmente a su lado, Emma posó una mano sobreprotectora en su rodilla

«Sé lo que piensas…» murmuró Regina

«Creo que no»

«Te gustaría capar a cada hombre que ha bailado conmigo esta noche» sonrió Regina

«¿Es tan evidente?»

«Si tus ojos fueran puñales, el suelo estría cubierto de sangre fresca» rio Regina «No has sido muy discreta»

«Lo siento…»

«Sabes que puedo bailar con cien hombres y que eso no significa nada para mí, ¿verdad?»

«Sí, lo sé, pero…»

«Podré  bailar con mil hombres, pero acabaré la noche con una persona sola» las mejillas de Emma se enrojecieron y, una vez más, entrelazaron sus dedos bajo la mesa «Creo que es lo suficientemente tarde para excusarme ante mis invitados»

«¿Estás segura?»

«Son casi las once y he perdido ya bastante tiempo»

Regina entonces se levantó y se excusó ante sus pasajeros antes de abandonar la mesa y deslizarle unas palabras a su segundo de a bordo que asintió sonriendo antes de despedirse de ella.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Esperar un poco o ir tras ella enseguida? ¿Estaba Regina ya de camino a su camarote o la esperaba en el pasillo?

Tampoco pudo esperar más, así que abandonó a su vez la sala y a medida que la música se alejaba, la silueta de Regina se acercaba por el pasillo.

Regina la esperaba, toda sonriente, y le tendió la mano cuando estuvo bastante cerca. Sin una palabra, pero con los dedos entrelazados, hombro con hombro, se dirigieron hacia el camarote de la bella morena. Y cuando el clic de la cerradura se escuchó y la puerta se abrió, sin esperar,  Emma empujó a Regina hacia el interior de la habitación y pegó sus labios a los de ella en un ardiente beso. Emma cerró la puerta con su pie, sus manos agarrándose firmemente a las caderas de su compañera, subiéndole de paso, lentamente el vestido.

«¿Cómo se quita ese maldito vestido…?» susurró Emma entre beso y beso, haciendo sonreír a Regina

«¿Hay prisa?»

«¡No tienes idea!»

Regina se despegó de su amante, cortando el avance  de Emma que la miró entonces incrédula: ¿estaba yendo demasiado rápido?

Regina esbozó una ligera sonrisa y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Su mano izquierda encontró entonces una discreta cremallera en su lado derecho y la hizo deslizar suavemente, bajo la mirada curiosa y deseosa de la bella rubia, quien no se atrevía a  moverse para no romper ese instante.

Y de repente, el vestido de Regina cayó suavemente a sus pies, desvelando un busto desnudo, perfectamente dibujado.

«Oh mierda…» resopló Emma, completamente subyugada por la belleza de la joven que tenía delante «Eres magnífica»

Regina, entonces, extendió su mano hacia ella, invitación explícita para que se le acercara, y Emma no dudó un segundo antes de tocarla y atreverse a posar una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en un hombro

«Regina…»

«Has prometido ocuparte de mí…» sonrió la bella morena

Evidentemente esa era la intención de Emma. Se acercó y con un tierno besó aprisionó los carnosos labios de su compañera antes de que una de sus manos se deslizara de su hombro hasta su pecho, al que acarició lentamente, haciendo sobresaltar a la bella morena.

«Tienes las manos frías…»

«Pronto van a calentarse…» dijo pícaramente Emma

Se pegó un poco más a Regina, sintiendo su pecho desnudo contra el suyo, mientras que su otra mano se deslizó delicadamente hacia su trasero, jugueteando con la tela de sus braguitas. Y suavemente, empujó a Regina hacia la habitación, después hacia la cama, y cuando chocó contra esta, cortó el besó para dejarla caer en ella.

«Aún llevas ese vestido» dijo Regina, arqueando una ceja

Emma le sonrió antes de separarse despacio y hacer deslizar la cremallera trasera lenta y sensualmente ante una Regina ya conquistada. Después el vestido cayó al suelo, yendo a reunirse con el de Regina, desvelando el cuerpo perfectamente esculpido y musculado de Emma. La bella morena se mordió el labio inferior de deseo y cuando Emma se acercó de nuevo, no pudo evitar posar sus manos en su cintura y salpicar los alrededores de su ombligo con besos.

Divertida, Emma la dejó hacer y simplemente acarició su cabellera, rozando su nuca con la punta de sus dedos. Enseguida, Regina la pegó a ella y Emma solo pudo dejarse caer sobre sus muslos. No eran novatas, lejos de eso, habían tenido amantes y en muchas situaciones, pero no sabían por qué esta vez les parecía diferente.

Todo parecía ser una primera vez: como si nadie antes hubiera posado sus labios en los suyos, como si nadie antes hubiera acariciado esa columna vertebral, crispando cada vertebra a su paso, como si nadie hubiera depositado besos en sus pechos. Emma estaba segura, había algo en Regina que era especial. Estaba tan nerviosa como en su primera vez, tan excitada y tan curiosa de explorar ese magnífico cuerpo que se ofrecía a ella.

Y si el tiempo concedido hubiera sido más largo, todo habría sido perfecto. Pero ahí estaban, tenían poco tiempo y todo tenía que ser perfecto, no debían olvidarse de nada, explorar cada centímetro de piel para grabarlo en sus memorias.

Y con esa perspectiva, Regina pasaba su lengua por la diáfana piel de la bella rubia, sin olvidarse ni un centímetro, sin descuidar sus pechos, donde se detuvo bastante tiempo hasta que Emma soltó sus primeros gemidos de satisfacción aferrándose con fuerza a la cabellera de Regina.

Esta última sonrió pegada a su piel, acariciando los rosados pezones que se endurecían bajo su lengua mientras sus manos trazaban invisibles dibujos sobre su piel.

«Regina…» suspiró Emma

Ya no podía más, tenía ganas de ella ahora y enseguida. Pero la provocante morena había decidido otra cosa y sádicamente siguió prodigándole sus dulces caricias bucales una y otra vez, amparándose totalmente del pecho de Emma.

Le parecía que su piel ardía, como si brasas corrieran por sus  venas, ya no podía más. Temblaba tanto de deseo como de frustración, Regina era ducha, muy ducha, definitivamente la mejor amante que jamás había tenido.

«Regina…por favor»

La bella morena, finalmente, se apartó de su piel y la miró con una sonrisa satisfecha

«¿Ya?»

«Déjame hacer algo…» rio ella

Sin hacerse de rogar, Regina se dejó caer sobre el colchón, y Emma no se hizo esperar para ponerse encima, colocando sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, así como sus brazos, impidiéndole todo movimiento. Era enteramente  de ella, impotente y sumisa.

Y con un violento beso, Emma marco el tono: sus gestos eran apresados y apasionados, sus manos acaparaban su pecho, sus largos y finos dedos pellizcaban y maltrataban sus oscuros y endurecidos pezones. Sus besos se deslizaron desde sus labios hasta su mentón, para apoyarse en su punto de pulsación, lugar particularmente sensible de la joven morena.

«Hm…Emma…»

La bella rubia sonrió contra su piel y descendió sus besos para trazar, con su lengua, un invisible camino entre sus pechos, dejando algunos besos aquí y allí antes de literalmente engullirse uno de sus pechos ante el estupor de Regina que se sobresaltó.

Sin esperar y tras algunos minutos en sus pechos, Emma se deslizó más al sur, sus labios llegaron al ombligo donde trazó pequeños círculos volviendo completamente loca a Regina. A continuación, lentamente, chocó contra el tanga de encaje negro de la mujer. Con una rápida ojeada, miro a su amante: esta última tenía las manos crispadas alrededor de las sábanas mientras que su mirada estaba clavada en el techo, concentrada al extremo para no flaquear tan rápido.

Emma, entonces, sonrió antes de darle una veloz lamida a la tela, lo que sobresaltó a Regina. Después depositó algunos besos en el interior de sus muslos, haciendo ascender la presión en la bella morena que, de repente, se incorporó y, con una mirada de súplica, suspiró

«Emma…»

A la bella rubia le habría gustado prolongar ese placer, le habría gustado enloquecerla haciéndola esperar, pero la verdad era que ella misma ya no podía más. El deseo de hacerla suya era mucho más importante y crucial. Así que, lentamente, deslizó sus dedos bajo el elástico del tanga y la bajó delicadamente, mientras se deleitaba aspirando el placer que ella exhalaba.

Y con placer constató el resultado de sus múltiples caricias. Y con orgullo, no tardó en saborear a su amante, bajo una ráfaga de suspiros y gemidos de esta última. Con precaución, Emma se aventuró entre sus muslos, degustando cada parcela de su placer, demorándose en el centro de su deleite.

Regina estaba completamente perdida en los meandros del placer, largo tiempo perdido. Cierto, había tenido amantes, pero Emma sabía lo que hacía, era innegable. Se aferró tan fuerte a sus sábanas que ya no sentía la punta de sus dedos. Más de una vez quiso cerrar sus muslos, pero Emma tenía la intención de volverla loca, visiblemente, antes de que alcanzara el orgasmo.

«Em…Emma…»

La bella rubia estuvo manos a la obra varios minutos, sin olvidarse un centímetro, ningún pliegue, sintiendo el placer derramarse por su lengua, deleitándose con su sabor suave y ligeramente dulce.

Regina hundió sus manos en la cabellera dorada de Emma, tanto para acentuar el movimiento como para frenarla. Y finalmente, cuando ese pinchazo característico en sus riñones se hizo notar, Emma se alejó y la penetró con un dedo, lo que hizo arquearse a Regina de placer, acompañada por un vibrante gemido.

«¡Emma!»

Esta última sonrió maliciosamente antes de emprender ligeros movimientos de vaivén, e introducir otro dedo y acelerar el ritmo más y más, hasta que empezó a dolerle la mano, pero por nada del mundo se habría detenido.

Tener el cuerpo tembloroso de Regina a su merced, saber que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, saber que solo ella era la dueña de su placer y deseo, todo ese poder era tan bueno tenerlo.

«¡Emma, yo…Síii!»

Entonces Emma notó los movimientos más difíciles, las carnes apretándose, señal de un placer inminente y en un concierto de temblores y gemidos, Regina se abandonó a un profundo orgasmo que la estrelló contra la cama, sus miembros eran algodón, su aliento entrecortado.

Y cuando Emma ascendió hasta su altura, besó dulcemente su hombro desnudo antes de dejarle un tierno beso en su mejilla, después en la punta de su nariz.

«Eres deliciosa…» concedió en un sonrisa

Regina rio apenas restablecida de sus emociones, antes de incorporarse y capturar los labios de Emma en un ardiente beso. Después la movió suavemente para que sus manos tomaran el relevo y comenzó a acariciar a Emma sin olvidarse del más mínimo milímetro, hasta llegar a sus braguitas, donde pudo, con satisfacción, vislumbrar el estado de placer en el que había hundido a la bella rubia.

«Mi turno…» murmuró en su oído con un ronroneo que hizo estremecer a la bella rubia, que cerró los ojos deleitándose con las tiernas atenciones que le iban a ser prodigadas.

Y si Emma no había podido resistir mucho tiempo antes de satisfacer a Regina, esta última visiblemente no tenía la intención de luchar mucho más contra ese deseo: en un gesto rápido y eficaz, la mano de Regina se deslizó bajo el tanga y sus dedos resbalaron fácilmente entre sus húmedas y calientes carnes, provocando sobresaltos en Emma, totalmente sometida.

Y Regina aprovechó eso para hacerla esperar un poco hasta que Emma misma se quitó la ropa interior suplicándole a Regina que la hiciera suya, lo que esta última hizo segundos más tarde, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, penetrándola dulcemente, pero con cierta fuerza antes de entablar un ardiente ballet, dejando completamente a Emma desprovista del más mínimo juicio.

«Re…Regina…Pa…Para…»

«Ni hablar…» sonrió Regina que acentuó sus movimientos, ayudándose con su pulgar para acariciar el centro íntimo de Emma, esta última se aferraba a sus hombros, clavando sus uñas en la carne de la bella morena

«Regina…»

De repente, Emma se pegó completamente a Regina y mordió su carne, provocando una mueca en la bella morena, antes de perderse en los abismos de un orgasmo que le pareció infinito.

Su cuerpo, en un primer momento rígido por el placer, se fue relajando y cayó pesadamente en la cama, aún en los brazos de Regina, que sacó su mano de la cárcel de tela, y saboreó con picardía cada uno de sus dedos.

«Estás tan deliciosa…» dijo maliciosamente

Emma rio antes de sentir un escalofrío. Regina, en un gesto hábil, se colocó rápidamente a su lado y cubrió ambos cuerpos con las sábanas.

Durante largos minutos, se quedaron en un complaciente silencio, escuchando los latidos del corazón de la otra, al unísono, antes de que Emma lo rompiera

«Creo que raramente he perdido el control en tan poco tiempo…»

Regina soltó una risa cristalina y la estrechó en sus brazos

«Imagina: ¡no hemos hecho más que comenzar!»

Emma reviró los ojos antes de incorporarse, ofreciendo su espalda desnuda a la vista de la bella morena.

«¡Tengo sed!» entonces se levantó, desnuda como nació, y se dirigió al baño.

Regina entonces sonrió al verla volver, las gotas de agua trazando un camino por su cuerpo. Emma se volvió a meter en la cama, y deslizó sus manos por los cabellos de Regina, deshaciendo su peinado.

«Me siento bien así…»

Regina le sonrió y durante un cuarto de segundo, Emma creyó vislumbrar una chispa de tristeza, un velo de arrepentimiento y de pena, pero esa impresión se esfumó tan rápidamente como había aparecido.

Evidentemente, Emma sabía en qué pensaba Regina, pero ninguna se atrevía a romper el momento que acababa de suceder entre ellas. Pronto llegaría ese momento en que tendrían que decirse adiós en una de las cubiertas y no volver a verse más, quizás para siempre.

Nadie podía calificar, poner la palabra correcta, sobre su relación: ciertamente ambas habían sentido el flechazo, ese que Emma pensaba que jamás conocería, ese que Regina siempre había querido conocer.

Y ahí, una en brazos de la otra, sellaban una historia que aún no estaban listas para concluir, no tan rápido, no tan pronto, no después de tal momento que sería seguido por otros durante la noche.

Y pensando en eso, Emma se acurrucó un poco más contra Regina, paseando sus dedos por la piel satinada de su amante de unas horas.

«Hm…¿lista para la segunda ronda?»

«¡Y al menos para las tres siguientes!»

Sus miradas se anclaron y por sus ojos pasó una breve chispa de intensidad.

«Regina…Yo…»

«Shhh, no»

La bella morena posó su índice sobre los labios de la bella rubia, prohibiéndole que acabara la frase: las cosas ya eran demasiado complicadas sin tener que añadir más dificultades.

Así que con un lánguido beso sellaron esa promesa de una noche apasionada al abrigo de miradas indiscretas, solas en su nube protectora.

Y la noche les ofreció muchos más tiernos momento que solo les pertenecían a ellas y que no verían la luz más allá de ese momento, como un efímero instante que hay que aprovechar antes de que desaparezca y no vuelva jamás.

 


	11. Día 10: Adiós

Cuando abrió los ojos, Regina jamás se había sentido tan viva, tan dichosa…El sol inundaba su habitación, y cuando se giró hacia su izquierda, la cabellera rubia de Emma se desperdigaba sobre la almohada, su cara apenas sobresaliendo del edredón, hundiéndose en esa marea dorada.

Sonrió y deslizó su índice por sus cabellos antes de suspirar dulcemente y lanzar una ojeada a su despertador: todavía era pronto, cosa que la tranquilizó: aún tendrían tiempo para vaguear en la cama durante un rato.

Se incorporó y salió despacio de la cama para ir al baño y refrescarse. Ante su espejo, sus facciones cansadas atestiguaban la agitada noche en la que Emma le había concedido poca tregua. Pero ella tampoco se había quedado atrás y no le había permitido  mucho descanso a la bella rubia. Entonces sonrió y se mojó la cara con agua fresca antes de volver a la habitación. Se sorprendió entonces al ver a una Emma, sentada en la cama, completamente adormilada, los cabellos en desorden.

«Hola…»

«Hola…»

«Creí que me habías abandonado…» dijo Emma entre bostezo y bostezo

«Jamás» sonrió Regina volviendo a acostarse en la cama

Entonces Emma volvió a dejarse caer sobre el colchón antes de intercambiar una mirada y una sonrisa con su amante.

«Anoche me agotaste…»

«Tú también»

Emma se giró hacia ella, apoyando su cabeza en una mano.

«Pocas veces he tenido amantes tan…entregadas»

«Ni yo amantes tan…voraces» dijo ella señalando la marca de dientes dejada en su hombro.

«¡Oh mierda! No pensé que lo hubiera hecho tan fuerte…» rio Emma, el remordimiento apenas asaltándola

«Y supongo que tus uñas en la espalda me habrán dejado un recuerdo imperecedero»

«Lo siento…»

Regina se acercó y la besó dulcemente.

«He pasado la noche más hermosa de toda mi vida. No cambiaría nada, por nada del mundo» susurró antes de recostarse, seguida por Emma

«Lo mismo digo…»

Y en silencio, cada una estaba tomando conciencia de que en pocas horas, todo habría acabado. La única satisfacción que tenían era haber cerrado su bella y fugaz  historia con esa inolvidable noche.

«Debería haberte hecho el amor en aquel lago…» suspiró Emma «Hemos perdido tontamente algunos días por nada…»

«Quizás, pero eso habría vuelto nuestra última noche superficial…»

Emma cerró brevemente los ojos antes de enderezarse y clavar su mirada en la de Regina

«No deseo que esto acabe…»

La bella morena le acarició la mejilla.

«Lo sé…Pero no hay ninguna posibilidad: tú no puedes quedarte indefinidamente en este barco, y yo no tengo intención de abandonar todo lo que he creado durante todos estos años»

«Es irónico: creaste estos cruceros para que la gente encontrase el amor…Tú lo has encontrado aquí, pero se te está prohibido vivirlo…»

«Pues mientras tanto, disfrutemos del tiempo que nos queda…»

Emma sonrió triste y la besó lo más tiernamente que pudo, poniendo en ese beso la convicción de que no quería romperlo y sobre todo olvidarlo.

«¿Cómo haré para poder vivir sin tu cuerpo?»

Regina rio

«Entonces, aprovecha para explorarlo una y otra vez…»

Emma no se hizo de rogar y comenzaron una intensa sesión de sexo que duró toda la mañana, sin darse ningún respiro, tanto la una como la otra, importándoles poco lo que pudieran pensar los que estuvieran cerca del camarote.

 

«Ok, es oficial: eres el mejor polvo que jamás he tenido…» dijo, totalmente sofocada Emma, dejándose caer en el colchón por enésima vez «He dejado de contar después del tercero…»

«Hm, yo después del quinto…» sonrió la bella morena mientras se levantaba.

«¿A dónde vas?»

«Necesito una ducha»

«¡Espérame!» Y ante la mirada sorprendida de la comandante, Emma dijo «¡Detesto quedarme en un número impar!»

Tras eso, Emma saltó de la cama, agarró a Regina por la cintura y la arrastró al cuarto de baño, donde una vez más, Emma supo demostrar toda su habilidad y su imaginación para volver loca a su hermosa comandante.

Pero como toda bella y fugaz historia de amor, esta tenía que llegar a su fin y fue al escuchar la sirena cuando las dos jóvenes comprendieron que la burbuja en la que se habían refugiado desde la noche anterior acababa finalmente de romperse.

«Tocaremos costa dentro de una hora…» suspiró Regina, mientras estaba abotonándose la camisa de su uniforme ante los ojos ávidos de la bella rubia, aún acostada, desnuda, en la cama.

«Lo sé…»

«Deberías vestirte y hacer la maleta…»

«Lo sé…» repitió con mucha más pena. Se levantó y comenzó a ponerse la ropa de la víspera «¿Nos volveremos a ver? Quiero decir, ¿antes de desembarcar?»

El miedo a imaginar que esos instantes en ese camarote eran los últimos la invadió. Emma aún no contemplaba el fin, no tan rápido.

«Evidentemente…» respondió Regina sin apenas mirarla. Pues ella no podía sostener su mirada, no sin dejar transparentar el arrepentimiento o el más mínimo sentimiento. No debía correr el riesgo de que una lágrima la traicionase. No ahora «Encuéntrate conmigo después del atraque en mi cubierta…»

«Tu cu…Oh…Ok»

«Tengo que irme» Entonces se giró y le sonrió ligeramente «Hasta luego»

Emma asintió sobriamente, aunque le habría gustado un último beso antes de que la bella morena saliera del camarote, pero se conformó con un tímido movimiento de cabeza antes de que Regina desapareciera tras la puerta.

Cuando Emma regresó a su camarote, un enorme pesó cayó sobre sus hombros. Se dejó caer en su cama y suspiró pesadamente: ya está, era la hora del hasta la vista…no, la hora de los adioses.

Jamás habría pensado, al subir a ese barco, que abandonarlo sería tan difícil. Ella, que se disponía a cantarle las cuarenta a sus amigos por haberla llevado hasta ahí en contra de su voluntad, ahora tendría que agradecerlo, pues gracias o por culpa de ellos, acababa de…enamorarse.

Pero esa era su desdicha: la mujer que le había robado su corazón vivía en un barco y pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo en alta mar. La posibilidad evidente de mudarse y vivir en San Francisco había planeado sobre la rubia: sería lo más sencillo para recibir a su amada en cada fin de trayecto. Pero evidentemente…Nada era tan sencillo, y ¿realmente estaba ella lista para dejar su vida por “un flechazo en un barco”? En otro momento, ella misma se habría reído de esa situación.

Así que como si fuera una fatalidad, tomó una ducha, se vistió y guardó con cuidado su vestido comprado solo para Regina. Quizás nunca más se lo pondría, pero lo guardaría, como recuerdo, entre los otros, de ese crucero.

Después, hizo la maleta y la dejó delante de la puerta, los mozos de equipaje la cogerían minutos más tarde para bajarla junto con el resto de equipaje de los otros pasajeros.

Y estando en el restaurante, la sirena resonó una segunda vez, señal  de que la costa californiana estaba a la vista. La mayoría de los pasajeros bajaron para ver cómo la tierra se acercaba lentamente, mientras que Emma se quedó en la mesa, deseando no ver aún el fin de ese viaje acercarse.

«¡Hola! Me preguntaba si te vería antes del fin del viaje»

Emma alzó la mirada de su plato y sonrió: sí, si había algo que ese crucero le había dado era Ruby

«Hola…Entonces, ¿listas?»

«Oh, tú sabes, algo ansiosas por despedirnos, pero nos volveremos a ver. Ya he cogido mis vacaciones dentro de tres semanas para ir a verla a Canadá»

«¿Dónde está Lan?»

«Terminando de hacer su maleta» Emma sonrió, estaba feliz por su nueva amiga «¿Y tú?»

«¿Yo qué?»

Ruby reviró los ojos

«Oh, por favor…Vi a Regina irse de la fiesta y minutos más tarde, la seguías…¿Entonces?» Emma no tuvo necesidad de decir nada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillantes hablaban por ella «Oh, entiennnndo…¡Pequeña desvergonzada!»

«Para…»

«¿Y? ¿Cómo fue?»

«No tengo ninguna intención de contarte nuestra noche…ni nuestra mañana» sonrió ella

«¡Ah, ah! ¡Me lo puedo imaginar! Y ¿qué quiere decir eso?»

«No quiere decir nada» Emma perdió su sonrisa «Estuvimos de acuerdo en que esta historia comenzara y acabara en el barco»

Ruby frunció el ceño

«¿De verdad crees eso?»

«¿El qué?»

«¿Lo que está diciendo? ¿De verdad crees que una vez en tierra la vas a olvidar?»

«No, por supuesto que no. Pero, a veces, cuando no se tiene elección, tenemos que aceptarlo…»

«Es  una gran pena…Estáis hechas la una para la otra, salta a la vista, solo vosotras no lo veis»

Emma sonrió

«Quizás…Pero míranos, ¿qué te imaginas? ¿Que voy a abandonarlo todo para vivir en ese barco?»

«¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te retiene en Nueva York? ¿Tu trabajo? Puedes cambiarlo. ¿Tus amigos? Existe Skype. No tienes ninguna excusa. El querer…»

Emma bajó entonces la mirada: sí, todas esas cosas podrían ser posibles, pero solo se conocían desde hace unos días…¿Y si resulta que a largo plazo no se entienden? Lo habría abandonado todo…por nada.

«Es lo que hay Ruby»

La ardiente morena sonrió tristemente, ella ya había hecho todo lo que podía, ahora ya no estaba en sus manos. Se dieron un abrazo antes de darse sus mutuas direcciones prometiéndose mantener el contacto.

Después Ruby desapareció y Emma se quedó sola en su camarote unos minutos, recorriéndolo con la mirada, para no olvidar nada, grabarlo todo en su memoria.

A continuación, como un solemne adiós, recorrió los lugares emblemáticos: el casino, el gimnasio, el restaurante, la piscina, la bodega y finalmente terminó su recorrido subiendo a la cubierta secreta, propiedad de la comandante. Regina aún no había llegado, así que la bella rubia se tomó el tiempo para admirar el barco desde lo alto…Sin olvidar la costa de San Francisco que no estaba sino a unos metros, el barco atracaría en unos minutos.

Se apoyó en la baranda y miró a los pasajeros hacer lo mismo una cubierta más abajo. Sonrió entonces y dejó que una ligera brisa moviera sus cabellos, cerrando los ojos…hasta que sintió dos manos sobre su cintura. Entonces sonrió, sin abrir aún los ojos. Una barbilla se posó en su hombro y de repente, un dulce aroma a aceite de flores y coco penetró en su nariz.

«¿Está hecha tu maleta?» murmuró Regina en su oído

Emma no respondió sino con un débil movimiento de cabeza antes de enderezarse y colocar sus manos en las de la bella morena. Suspiró lentamente, se giró, sin soltar el agarre de Regina

«¿Cuánto tiempo?»

Regina esbozó la sombra de una sonrisa

«15 minutos…apenas»

Sin perder un instante, Emma la besó tiernamente, pero poniendo en ello sus últimas fuerzas, la energía de la desesperación…Las manos eran curiosas, buscando recordar la menor curva, las más mínimas formas del cuerpo de la otra, aunque ellas ya lo hubieran explorado ampliamente la noche precedente y esa misma mañana.

Y, sin aliento, se separaron para pegar sus frentes, sin poder estar mucho tiempo separadas o lejos.

«Te voy a echar de menos…» susurró Emma

«Volverás a tu vida y a tus costumbres, y los días, después semanas, pasarán. Es la vida»

«¡Pues la vida apesta!»

Regina soltó una risa cristalina y ronca que gustaba tanto a Emma y que también echaría de menos

«La vida es así»

«Te mandaré emails, ¡nos veremos por Skype!»

Regina perdió su sonrisa: sí, ciertamente lo harían durante los primera meses, pero sabían que las circunstancias de la vida harían que los impedimentos se multiplicasen y que las promesas podían borrase como arena al viento.

Pero ninguna lo dijo, querían creer hasta el final, no romper la magia de ese instante, de ese viaje.

«Yo…yo…» Emma habría querido decirlo, habría querido, pero ¿no se arriesgaba a romperlo todo? ¿A añadir a esa despedida una pesada e inútil carga?

«Shhh…» susurró la bella morena besándola de nuevo «He sido feliz de que este viaje haya sido diferente»

«Yo estoy feliz de que mis amigos me hayan jugado una mala pasada» rio Emma

«Yo también»

«Estábamos destinadas a conocernos…» apartó un mechón del rostro de Emma «…Nunca te olvidaré»

Emma contuvo las lágrimas mientras estrechaba a Regina en sus brazos, y en ese momento la sirena anunció la llegada definitiva al muelle. Un alborozo se elevó de los pasajeros, felices por ese crucero, por ese viaje y por el regreso…Todos salvo dos jóvenes mujeres que se hundieron en el silencio durante los minutos que les quedaban, abrazadas, los rostros hundidos en el cuello de la otra.

Finalmente, el walkie-talkie de Regina trajo a las amantes a la realidad.

_«¿Comandante Mills? Hemos atracado, la esperamos para el informe final»_

Regina, a regañadientes, se apartó de los brazos de la bella rubia, y rápidamente respondió.

«Voy enseguida»

Emma le agarró la mano

«Regina…»

Pero la bella morena ya no podía sostener su mirada, ya no podía enarbolar sonrisas de fachada…Estaba cansada y solo deseaba…no sentir más ese peso inmenso y opresivo sobre su pecho y su corazón.

«Emma, no hagas esto más difícil…Ya es demasiado complicado»

La bella rubia lo comprendía, porque ella misma sentía ese vacío que roía su pecho, como ese vértigo en lo alto de una escalera, con el viento poniendo a prueba su equilibrio, ese chute de adrenalina que es demasiado intenso hasta el punto de ser doloroso.

Y con un último beso tierno y voluptuoso se separaron. Y cuando sus ojos ya no estuvieron en contacto, sus corazones se detuvieron por una fracción de segundo, una gélida ola las recorrió y a la vez se estremecieron.

Durante unos minutos, Emma se amparó de ese lugar que era el refugio particular de su comandante para a continuación marcharse y unirse a la marea de pasajeros que abandonaba el barco. Le habría gustado ver a Ruby o incluso a Elsa…Y sobre todo cruzar, una última vez, la mirada de Regina. Pero evidentemente, no la volvió a ver…Y quizás fuera mejor así. Así que, algunos minutos más tarde, cuando puso el pie en el muelle, un  sentimiento de lo inacabado la invadió: la plenitud de un viaje, de las vacaciones…y finalmente su doloroso regreso a la realidad.

 

Regina no tenía nada en la mente, si no era la imagen de su bella rubia abandonando su barco sin poderle decir un último adiós, sin una última mirada. Y a pesar de tener que hacer su informe, no podía evitar lanzar algunas miradas, en vano, hacia fuera: la muchedumbre de pasajeros hacia casi imposible la idea de cruzarse con la cabellera rubia de su esporádica amante.

Así que volvió a sus papeles, pero, en el fondo de su mente, no hacía sino pensar en esa bella rubia que había embarcado un día en su barco, así como en su corazón. Le costaba creer que no la volvería a ver nunca más. Sin embargo, ya sentía un inmenso vacío en su corazón y eso que Emma hacia 30 minutos escasos que se había marchado. ¿Cómo lo soportaría?

Suspiró y la respuesta le llegó sencillamente: haría lo de siempre y el tiempo haría lo suyo y olvidaría…Olvidarían las dos ese amor de vacaciones fugaz, pero intenso.

 

Cuando Emma llegó a su edificio, suspiró: en cualquier otro momento, le gustaría ese apartamento, le gustaría volver  a su pequeña burbuja donde la esperaba su perro, su consola de juegos y su tele, su nevera, su día a día tan bien engrasado y en el que le gustaba adentrarse.

Pero ese día, esa burbuja la arrastraba duramente  a la realidad y a una rutina en la que tendría que rápidamente sumergirse. Sus pensamientos no abandonaron a la bella morena en el punto más alto de su navío, ni cuando se metió en el ascensor, ni cuando metió la llave en la cerradura.

Y apenas hubo atravesado la puerta, una bola de pelo le saltó encima, haciéndola casi caer.

«Wow…Henry, despacio. ¿Henry…Henry? Pero…»

«¡SORPRESA!»

Emma se sobresaltó al ver salir de la cocina a Mary Margaret y David, sonrientes, agitando una pancarta de _Bienvenida a casa»_

«¡Hola! ¡Feliz regreso a casa! ¡Queríamos darte una pequeña sorpresa!»

«Lo habéis logrado» sonrió Emma golpeando el costado de su perro «¿Hace cuánto que estáis aquí?»

«Desde este mediodía. Entonces, ¡cuéntanos! ¡Ese crucero!»

Emma reviró los ojos antes de ponerse seria

«Debería meteros en la cárcel a los dos por publicidad engañosa»

Los dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada divertida

«Venga Emma, confiesa que no te han venido mal estas pequeñas vacaciones»

Se dejó caer en su sofá exhalando un gran suspiro, que casi rozaba un gruñido

«No, ha sido…diferente»

«Bueno, cuéntanos todo: lo que has hecho, a quién has conocido. Queremos saberlo todo»

«Yo…»

«Pero la cuestión más importante es: ¿has conocido a alguien?»

«¡David!»

«¿Qué? Te recuerdo que era tu idea en un principio, ¡y la finalidad era que conociera a alguien!»

«Tú tampoco estabas en contra…»

Y ante la pelea verbal de sus amigos, Emma sonrió débilmente: la tranquilidad y la serenidad del barco ya estaban bastante lejos.

«¡Stop!» los dos amigos la miraron «He conocido a alguien»

«¡Oh Dios mío…! ¡Finalmente ha pasado!»

«Se llamaba Regina y era…Ella era…» resopló, su corazón encogiéndose en su pecho «Era una muy hermosa mujer, amable, dulce e inteligente…»

«¿Por qué hablas de ella en pasado?»

«Porque lo nuestro era imposible: trabajos incompatibles, ella vive a miles de kilómetros…No habríamos podido…seguir así»

Mary Margaret y David intercambiaron una mirada

«¿Y? ¿Es todo? Has conocido a alguien que parece hecha para ti y…¿has abandonado?»

«No he abandonado. Solamente nos dimos cuenta de que lo nuestro era imposible»

«Nada es imposible, Emma…siempre hay soluciones»

«Créeme, es mejor así» suspiró ella

David se acercó y posó su mano en su rodilla, ejerciendo pequeñas presiones

«Hey…Está bien. Al menos has visto que aún podías gustar y querer una relación con alguien. Es un gran paso. Y si eso te permite salir de tu enclaustramiento… Entonces…¿Lo hemos logrado?»

Emma esbozó una sonrisa y asintió

«Sí»

Pero lo que no les estaba diciendo en ese momento es que no quería cualquier relación…Quería a Regina.

Y con ese pensamiento, y con lágrimas en los ojos que, cuando sus amigos se fueron, dejó caer, se dirigió a su habitación y abrió su malera para deshacerla. ¿Cuál no fue su sorpresa al encontrar su foto con Regina hecha el último día? Sonrió y acarició con la punta de los dedos los contornos de la silueta de la bella morena y se dio cuenta de que, aparte de esa foto, no tenía ningún recuerdo de su encuentro con Regina…

Y como una señal, su mirada se desvió de nuevo hacia su maleta y su corazón  se detuvo por un instante: un paquete plateado se veía en su interior. Dejó la foto en la mesilla de noche y cogió el paquete en sus manos: ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta en la diferencia de peso? Sin preguntarse más, rasgó el papel y cuando descubrió el contenido, no puso sino sonreír.

Regina le había regalado ese ukelele que había visto en Hawái, en la tienda de Kaluata. Los recuerdos  de ese magnífico día le volvieron a la mente: el paseo, el primer beso a la caída del sol…Una pareja eterna es lo que ese beso sellado en esa cala les prometía…Pero al final, no era más que una leyenda…una simple leyenda…

Tocó algunas cuerdas y el sonido particular que salió de ellas olía a aceite de coco y a arena caliente, a agua turquesa y a vainilla…Y, desde su llegada a tierra, era la primera vez que sonría. Se acurrucó en esas sábanas que al principio del viaje tanto había echado de menos y que ahora encontraba tristes y sin sabor.

Desde hacía muchos años se quedó dormida pensando que la soledad a la que acababa de regresar era bastante pesada para ella.

 

 


	12. Epílogo

Regina se despertó una vez más con la sonrisa en los labios: ya no lo contaba, pero cada vez que comenzaba un nuevo crucero, su corazón se henchía ante una ausencia que podía llenar: la felicidad.

Así que, como todas las mañanas, se vistió y, antes de que el barco se alejara de las costas californianas, subió a su cubierta privada y aspiró la ligera brisa marina, dejando que algunos mechones traicioneros revoloteasen.  Cerró brevemente los ojos e inspiró profundamente.

Nueve meses…Hacía nueve meses, día más, días menos, que su destino se había cruzado con el de una bella y resplandeciente rubia. Nueve meses que había vivido, en ese mismo barco, el más bello de los cruceros.

Pero como todo lo bueno, tuvo un fin. Y a pesar de la partida de Emma, esta última mantuvo su palabra y Regina y ella habían mantenido el contacto: skype al menos una vez a la semana, sin hablar de los numerosos emails que se enviaban, contándose cualquier cosa, lo más nimio que fuera.

Cada noche, teniendo en cuenta la diferencia horaria, Regina se ponía delante de su ordenador y su corazón se saltaba un latido cuando recibía un email de Emma. Sus manos siempre estaban húmedas justo en el momento antes de un skype con ella, y el estrés seguía siempre inalterable.

Sí, las cosas habrían podido continuar así, pero ella lo sabía, el tiempo había hecho lo suyo y los emails se espaciaron, así como las videoconferencias, a veces por parte de Emma, a veces por parte suya: el trabajo, los imperativos personales…Finalmente, al cabo de cuatro meses de intensos intercambios, las cosas cambiaron y rápidamente, Regina pudo contar con los dedos de una mano los contactos que tenía con Emma a lo largo de un mes…

Y un día, era un martes, Regina lo recordaría con dolor durante toda su vida, envió un email que jamás obtuvo respuesta. Emma ya no estaba conectada y esperó una semana, después dos, pensando que Emma podría estar ocupada, enferma o de misión…Pero se tuvo que rendir a la evidencia: Emma ya no respondería.

Finalmente, tres meses habían pasado desde su último email, tres meses de insoportable silencio antes de que Regina se rindiera: Emma había pasado a otra cosa. ¿No habría soportado quizás la distancia, viendo que no había futuro en esa extraña relación…? ¿Cómo culparla?

Regina misma mantenía en un hilo esa ínfima esperanza de que, un día, Emma apareciera en su barco para pasar algunos días con ella en la mar…Pero era una ilusión creer que podrían lograr mantener tal cadencia…

Así que hacía meses que no tenía noticias de Emma, que apenas comprobaba sus emails con una débil esperanza, pero sin aferrarse demasiado…Ella había hecho su duelo y con mirada nueva y fresca se planteaba ese nuevo crucero, como los precedentes. Había pasado página y aunque el peso aún era duro, cada día se esfumaba un poco más, así como la imagen de la bella rubia.

_«Comandante, la esperamos para el discurso a la tripulación»_

«Voy» respondió en un suspiro

El día a día había tomado su lugar, y aquel perfecto crucero solo era un recuerdo entre tantos otros.

 

«Y sobre todo no lo olvidéis…Estáis al servicio de los pasajeros. Ellos os necesitan. Estamos aquí porque creemos en los beneficios de estos viajes, hemos sido testigos de ello más de una vez. Esperemos que la magia obre de nuevo. ¡Todos a sus puestos!»

El discurso siempre era el mismo. Pero a Regina le gustaba esa rutina, eso la reconfortaba en el sentido de que al menos una cosa no cambiaba.

Después, bajó del estrado y dio con Elsa que la recibió con una larga sonrisa.

«Comandante, aquí están los nuevos contratados»

Como en cada viaje, Regina tenía que hacer frente a algunas dimisiones o promociones, lo que daba lugar a nuevas contrataciones casi constantes en cada viaje. Y como siempre, Regina quería presentarse oficialmente a los que tendría bajo sus órdenes a lo largo de la travesía. También quería que ellos se presentasen para que no se convirtieran solo en una cifra más o un nombre entre los demás.

Regina sonrió educadamente y estrechó la mano de la veintena de nuevos rostros que se desvelaban ante ella, cuando, literalmente, se quedó paralizada ante un rostro que para nada le era desconocido.

«¿Emma?»

No se lo podía creer: ¿era un enésimo sueño? ¿Una visión? ¿O sencillamente una doble? Pero no hubo tiempo para la duda cuando la bella rubia extendió su mano para estrechar la suya y le sonrió

«Mi comandante»

Sí, solo podía ser ella. Ella sola tenía ese don de pronunciar su rango con tal intensidad que casi era indecente.

«Pero…»

«Bueno, creo que haría bien en hacerle la visita del barco a los recién llegados, ¿verdad?» dijo Elsa, guiñando un ojo a las dos mujeres.

Regina estaba perdida, totalmente, la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos y detestaba no comprender. Se quedó unos segundos completamente pasmada ante una Emma resplandeciente y sonriente.

«Hace un siglo, eh…»

«Nueve meses» susurro Regina como una triste constatación.

«Lo sé»

«No volví  tener noticias tuyas…Pensé que…»

«¿Que te había olvidado? ¿Que había pasado a otra cosa?» Regina bajó la mirada, como si hubiera sido pillada en falta «Jamás hubiera podido»

Regina entonces la miró fijamente

«¿Tú…quieres venir por favor?»

Emma respondió con una sonrisa antes de seguir a Regina a su camarote. Y apenas hubo cerrado la puerta, Regina sintió las manos de Emma posarse en su cintura.

«Te he echado de menos…» pero lejos de estar satisfecha, Regina la rechazó y la miró torvamente «¿Qué?»

«¡¿Qué?! Un día rompes todo contacto, ni un email, ni un mensaje, nada…¿Y te apareces aquí al cabo de tres meses de silencio como si nada? Te has entremezclado entre los nuevos miembros del equipo, solo me pregunto cómo no te han pillado»

Emma le sonrió

«Tienes razón: siento haber roto el contacto, pero…Quería que fuera una sorpresa total»

«¿Una sorpresa?»

Emma se acercó despacio, con precaución, a Regina.

«Ya lo sabes, jamás he estado segura de nada: mi trabajo, mi vida en general…pero hay una cosa de la que sí estoy segura»

«¿Cuál?»

«En cuanto puse pie en tierra, al dejar el barco, supe que quería quedarme a tu lado para siempre» el corazón de Regina se detuvo y su sangre se heló en sus venas «Supe que mi lugar estaba contigo. Y jamás he estado tan segura de algo. Y fue mucho más evidente cuando entré en casa. Ya no me sentía _en casa_ , me faltaba algo…Me faltabas…tú, sencillamente »

«Pero…Jamás has dicho nada o mostrado nada en tus emails o durante nuestros videos…»

«Porque estaba perdida. No sabía cómo hacer para llevar todo esto: mis sentimientos por ti, la distancia…Así que fingía que todo iba bien hasta que un día ya fue demasiado para mí…Tras meses de vacilación, decidí tomar al toro por los cuernos»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Hace cinco meses decidí cambiar mi vida: la distancia me volvía loca así que contacté con el organismo que lleva los cruceros…Me enteré que había libres puestos de jefe de seguridad en varios barcos, entre ellos el tuyo. Así que he estado formándome durante meses. He pasado las pruebas y finalmente recibí mi habilitación»

«Emma, tú…¿Quieres decir que…?»

«He dimitido de mi puesto en Nueva York y cuando me preguntaron en qué barco quería trabajar, evidentemente respondí que en el _Love Boat_. Y hace tres semanas recibí mi asignación. ¡Dejé todo arreglado en Nueva York y aquí estoy!»

Regina no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido para ella que, el día anterior mismo, pensaba que Emma ya no era más que un recuerdo lejano, un grano de arena en la playa. Y ahora, hela ahí, miembro de su tripulación…

«Yo…aún no puedo creérmelo…»

Emma le sonrió y se acercó un poco más, posando sus manos en sus caderas

«Soy tu nueva jefe de seguridad en el barco. Tengo a mi cargo a unos treinta hombres y mujeres que se encargaran de la vigilancia de los pasajeros y la tripulación desde el casino al restaurante, sin olvidar los camarotes» sonrió ella

«¿Pero…Tu apartamento, tu perro…tu eterna rutina?»

«Oh, mis amigos no han dudado en quedarse con Henry, y me marcho tranquila sabiendo que será muy bien tratado, incluso mejor que conmigo. En cuando a mi apartamento, lo he vendido. Ya sabes, una pizza no es nada si no puedo compartirla contigo, un sofá está demasiado vacío si no te tengo a mi lado en él. Mi cama es demasiado grande sin ti a mi vera…Mi vida no tiene ningún sentido desde que abandoné este maldito barco» dijo irónicamente Emma «Y lo comprendí bastante tarde. Quizás jamás debería haberme ido, pero al menos, eso me permitió visualizar un futuro. No abandono mi vida, Regina, la cambio, la vuelvo mejor…a tu lado…Solo si tú quieres…»

Clavó su mirada en los ojos avellanas de Regina, esperando febrilmente una respuesta. En cuanto a esta última, estaba totalmente perdida y desestabilizada.

«Emma…Me dejaste sin noticias durante meses…»

«Simplemente quería estar segura de aprobar esas oposiciones. Lo sé, fue un tremenda tontería por mi parte, y sé que en tu situación yo me habría vuelto loca…Y no tengo ninguna excusa válida a no ser mi presencia aquí y por años, espero»

Regina contuvo el aliento antes de acapararse de los labios de la bella rubia en un beso liberador. Y ya sin aliento se separaron, Regina posó su frente a la de Emma.

«Lo has abandonado todo por mí…»

«No he abandonado nada, finalmente he elegido vivir y no solo sobrevivir. Vivo por mí, por ti, por nosotras. Mis amigos tenían  razón al decir que aquel crucero iba a cambiarme la vida, y lo hizo, en muchos sentidos. Ya no tengo la intención de esconderme tras una soledad que creía que era querida, pero que solo estaba padeciendo…Te encontré en este barco y ese día fue el más hermoso de mi vida, solo he sido una idiota  por creer que no merecía una oportunidad para creer. Así que…¿quieres a tu nueva jefa de seguridad?»

Regina inspiró y le sonrió

«¿Esa famosa jefa tiene toda la cualificación requerida?»

Emma entonces la pegó a ella

«Hay una manera de que ella te muestre todo de lo que es capaz…y desde esta noche mismo» Regina entonces rio, con una risa cristalina que tanto gustaba a los oídos de la bella rubia «Regina, quiero estar contigo, en este barco. Porque da igual el sitio, es a tu lado que me siento en casa»

 

«Emma…¿tu informe?»

La decena de oficiales bajo las órdenes de Regina se giraron entonces hacia la bella rubia, vestida con un traje negro de camisa blanca, los cabellos recogidos en una cola de caballo perfecta. La joven carraspeó antes de dar unos golpecitos sobre sus informes sobre la mesa oval.

«Hm…a parte de un hombre ligeramente bebido en las tragaperras, ningún incidente que lamentar. Lo llevarnos a su camarote y pedí un seguimiento hasta mañana. Habría que vigilar a un grupo que ha venido a celebrar una despedida de soltero de un compañero…Son un poco…volubles»

Regina esbozó una discreta sonrisa antes de responder

«Bien. Señores y señoras, ha sido un buen comienzo de crucero, mañana tomaremos costa en Hawái, os deseo una buena noche y…hasta mañana»

Todos y cada uno se despidieron de la comandante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus rostros, y se marcharon, dejando a Emma y a Regina solas en la sala de reunión.

«¿Emma? ¿Algún problema?»

La bella rubia se levantó y se deslizó hasta Regina

«Hm…Me preguntaba si mi mujer desearía comer en el camarote o en el restaurante esta noche»

«Tu futura mujer, querrás decir» rectificó Regina

«Mañana te convertirás en mi mujer en aquella isla privada…dentro de unas pocas horas…»

«Sí, algunas horas…Mientras, sigo siendo la Comandante Mills»

Emma se burló de ella pellizcando la nariz de su compañera

«Espera y verás»

«¿Amenazas?»

«Promesas. ¿Vamos a la cama?»

«Con mucho gusto…Hay que estar en forma para mañana» dijo Regina haciendo un guiño al que Emma respondió con una gran sonrisa

 

Un año mágico, es así como podían definir los meses que siguieron a la llegada de Emma al _Love Boat_. El rumor de que la comandante tenía una relación con alguien del personal corrió como la pólvora. Y rápidamente, la misma Regina anunció a su tripulación que ella y Emma eran una pareja, cosa que todos respetaron.

A partir de ahí, se hicieron notar cambios significantes: la política restrictiva de Regina concerniente al personal y a los pasajeros se suavizó, algunos trabajadores fueron despedidos, como Killian, y otro fueron ascendidos, como Elsa.

Las semanas pasaron y Emma se ajustó a su nuevo papel y a las responsabilidades que de este emanaban, tomándose en serio su puesto y queriendo mostrar que valía. Evidentemente, Regina le propuso compartir camarote, lo que la bella rubia aceptó enseguida.

Vivieron tres cruceros para solteros antes de otros cinco “básicos” que las llevaron a veces a Brasil, a veces a Cuba…y finalmente, durante un regreso a Hawái, durante un paseo por la playa Emma hizo su pedido de matrimonio, cogiendo a Regina completamente por sorpresa.

Evidentemente, ella aceptó sin dudar y marcaron la fecha para su próxima visita a la isla, tras haberse puesto de acuerdo en casarse en ella.

Y el día finalmente había llegado. Emma fue la primera en desembarcar del navío para dirigirse a la isla de Kaluata. Allí, se encontró con David y Ruby que había preparado, cerca del lago, una glorieta florida.

«¡Hola Emma! ¡Date prisa, tienes que vestirte, Regina no debe tardar!» dijo Ruby agarrándola por el brazo.

En efecto, Regina, por su parte, ayudada por Lan y por Mary Margaret, se daba prisa mientras que la bella asiática daba las últimas pinceladas a su peinado entrelazando en sus cabellos algunas flores.

«Entonces, ¿nerviosa?»

«Completamente…» suspiró la bella comandante «Si un día me hubieran dicho que me casaría con la jefe de seguridad de mi barco, a la que habría conocido en uno de mis cruceros…»

Mary Margaret rio

«Un verdadero cuento de hadas moderno»

Regina sonrió y se admiró en su vestido color crudo que le llegaba justo por debajo de las rodillas. Lan le pasó el ramo

«Es la hora»

 

Emma estaba completamente estresada…Con su vestido blanco, ramo en mano, miraba ese lago que había cambiado su vida. Y el día en que se acercó lo bastante a Regina le vino a la mente. Un momento que ella no olvidaría nunca, y que permanecería en su memoria, además de ese de su matrimonio,  como el día en que se enamoró de su futura esposa.

Los últimos meses pasados a bordo del _Love Boat_ habían sido un verdadero paraíso para ella, una revelación. Ahora se sentía entera, viva, serena y colmada. Cuando un canto hawaiano se hizo escuchar, se giró y divisó a la mujer de su vida, más bella que nunca, acercarse.

Mary Margaret, Ruby, Lan, pero también la hermana y la madre de Regina, que fueron presentadas a Emma durante las Navidades, estaban ahí para ser testigos de ese momento privilegiado y privado.

Ella retuvo el aliento mientras Regina se acercaba lentamente al sonido de una dulce música hawaiana y se unieron frente a un pastor teniendo como fondo la puesta de sol que teñía el lago de tintes anaranjados.

«Estás magnífica…» susurró la bella rubia como hipnotizada «Tengo tanta suerte»

Regina sonrió y le acarició la mejilla

«Soy yo la afortunada por tenerte…Creo que he esperado este momento toda mi vida: este momento en que podría finalmente decir que he encontrado a la persona correcta, mi mitad, con la que compartiré desde mi barco hasta mi vida, mis días y mis noches. Te amo Emma Swan, desde el primer segundo en que mis ojos se posaron en tu silueta titubeante en aquella cubierta…» Emma entonces rio «…hasta este instante en que nuestras manos y nuestras vidas se unen ante este lago y ante los que cuentan para nosotras. Tú eres la mujer de mi vida, y el destino te fue a buscar al otro lado del país…para mi gran placer»

Emma la besó tierna y castamente en los labios antes de colocarle la alianza en el dedo.

«Si supieras cuántas veces me he dicho que yo no estaba hecha para el amor, ni hecha para estar en pareja…Estaba convencida de que acabaría sola con cuatro gatos a mi alrededor que se comerían mi cadáver, pues habría muerto sola y en la indiferencia…»la asistencia rio «…y un día, subí a ese maldito barco, maldije a mis amigos, quise bajar…y después también yo me crucé con tu silueta, tu mirada, tu uniforme. Estabas tan hermosa, tan majestuosa, tan regia. Sí, eras la reina de ese barco y yo acababa de caer bajo tus encantos…y ni siquiera conocía aún tu nombre. Todo el mundo lo sabe, no soy romántica, jamás he pretendido serlo. Para mí los conceptos de alma gemela o flechazo significan lo mismo que Papá Noel o el Coco. Y sin embargo…tú me hiciste creer en todo eso, y en mucho más»

Emma se acercó un poco más, pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

«Si las almas gemelas existen, entonces nosotras somos la prueba, si el flechazo existe, entonces nosotras hemos sido las precursoras, si el amor no tiene sino un rostro, sería el nuestro. Hoy vivo un cuento de hadas, y aún no hay final feliz porque nuestra historia no ha hecho sino comenzar. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, te amo como jamás he amado a nadie, y sienta tan bien sentirse viva a tu lado. Jamás he tenido  realmente una alta estima de mí misma, pero…cuando me veo en tus ojos, tengo la impresión de ser la persona más importante de la tierra. Y hoy, sé que voy a serlo…convirtiéndome en tu mujer»

Regina se enrojeció ante esa mirada llena de amor y ella, a su vez, le colocó la alianza en su dedo. Y en un último beso de una dulzura infinita, sellaron sus votos.

Esa noche, la fiesta tuvo lugar en Hawái, todos los pasajeros estaban invitados a celebrar la boda de su comandante y su jefe de seguridad. La ley se cumplió: todos sabían que la instigadora de  de los cruceros del amor finalmente lo había encontrado en su propio barco.

Las dos mujeres saborearían sus primeras horas como casadas bajo un cielo estrellado hawaiano, iluminado por fuegos artificiales que cerraron  la velada.

Para su primera noche como casadas, decidieron, evidentemente, pasarla en suelo hawaiano, en la isla privada que era suya durante unas horas más.

«Hm…señora Mills Swan, creo que esta isla es mi sitio preferido…» Emma se incorporó, su cuerpo desnudo enredado en las sábanas «Después de tu cuerpo por supuesto» dijo depositando un furtivo beso en uno de los hombros de Regina, que estaba recostada.

«Estoy segura de ello señora Swan Mills»

«¡Cómo me gusta escuchar ese nombre!»

Regina se incorporó a su vez y contempló la espalda desnuda de su hermosa rubia antes de trazar, con la punta de su índice, invisibles diseños.

«Te amo Emma…» esa última se giró y ancló su mirada en la de ella «Y bendigo de antemano cada uno de los restantes días de mi vida por poder pasarlos a tu lado…»

«Definitivamente, eres una romántica…»

Regina respondió con una sonrisa y después depositó un beso en sus labios

«Sin duda. Pero nunca lo he sido tanto como contigo»

Emma lo sabía, ella misma era de un romanticismo que jamás confesaría, esa verdad de la que solo su mitad conocía su verdadera naturaleza. Removería cielo y tierra por Regina, mataría, robaría, mentiría por ella. Sí, haría cualquier cosa por Regina y ahora, casada, sentía que le crecían alas.

«Hm…Dígame comandante, ¿no sería momento de maniobrar hacia…?»

«Emma, te juro que como sigas con tus metáforas marítimas…»

«Perdón, perdón…» rio la bella rubia pegándose aún más a Regina. Con la cabeza reposada en sus muslos, se puso a juguetear con la alianza de Regina que hizo girar en su dedo «Estamos casadas…» suspiró

«¿Te arrepientes?»

«Sí» Regina arqueó una ceja «Me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho mucho antes»

Pero las dos sabían que las cosas debían ser así, que los acontecimientos debían sucederse de esa manera, en ese orden pues era así como debía ser entre ellas. Precipitar las cosas o incluso sobrepasarlas habría sido un error y al final, su historia ha resultado ser más hermosa y su amor se ha visto más reforzado.

Al final, el _Love Boat_ llevaba bien su nombre y Regina jamás se había sentido más orgullosa de ello. Hoy, ella estaba casada, feliz y serena. No veía ninguna nube en el horizonte, ni a corto plazo ni en los años venideros.

Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, era feliz, de verdad. Con esa felicidad que hacia la vida más ligera y luminosa. Con esa felicidad que uno amaba compartir con aquellos a quien se quiere. Con esa felicidad que ella se llevaba prohibiendo desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Y esa noche, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su mujer, que reposaba sobre sus muslos, no habría cambiado por nada del mundo ese momento de intensa plenitud. El _Love Boat_ le había traído el amor, Emma le había traído la serenidad.

«Hm…Piensas tan fuerte que puedo escuchar los engranajes de tu cerebro…» rezongó Emma, medio dormida

Regina entonces sonrió: podría acostumbrarse a las pequeñas manías de su mujer, a sus bufidos y a sus ternuras, a su mirada en la suya cada vez que le hablaba, a sus sonrisas en cuanto se veían…Sí, se acostumbraría fácilmente a todo eso.

«Sencillamente estoy feliz, ni más ni menos»

Emma se incorporó para mirarla de frente, escrutando su actitud como si intentara ver alguna mentira o una vacilación, después le sonrió

«Yo también, Gina, yo también»

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
